I'll always be by your side
by shayster
Summary: *FINISHED* a Yuffentine fic. Epilogue added! Yuffie shows up on Cloud and Tifa's doorstep, asking to live with them. When they accept, new dangers arise all around her, and one day of bad training is only the beginning. Rated R for mild language
1. Prologue

Well, here I am writing another romance story! Well "Yuffie gets braces" wasn't really a romance story, but this one will be! I hope everyone likes it and please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy's places, vehicles, characters, or anything in it. Squaresoft owns it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll always be by your side [Prologue]  
  
  
  
1 month after the defeat of Sephiroth  
  
  
  
"Fine then! I'll leave!" shouted Yuffie angrily. She had been living with Cid and Shera ever since her father, Godo, kicked her out after the cold war with Sephiroth ended. Godo said something about letting her stay if she brought him materia everyday. Well, Yuffie did for a while, but her greedy father wanted more, he wanted powerful materia, like Knights of the Round and Mime and others. Yuffie didn't want to go fetch those materia orbs for her lazy dad because they were so hard to find! So, her father kicked her out until she proved to be a worthy materia hunter/ninja.  
  
Cid and Shera let her stay with them for a while, Shera had to talk to Cid and talked him into letting her stay. Yuffie has been with the Highwind family (Cid and Shera got married) for 3 weeks now and Cid couldn't take it anymore. Yuffie wasn't following his rules. He hated it when she would sit on top of the rebuilt Tiny Bronco and when she would complain that she was hungry all the time or that she was tired of Cid smoking.  
  
"Good, then get out of my house!" Cid yelled back. Yuffie packed up her two duffel bags and stomped up to the front door and turned around to face Cid.  
  
"You know what? I hope you get lung cancer from all that smoking." Yuffie said. She turned to the door.  
  
"Get out, now!" yelled the angry pilot. The last thing Yuffie did was stick her tounge out at Cid before she walked out the door.  
  
"Cid, honey, please calm down." Shera said patting Cid's back.  
  
Cid sighed. "Okay but promise me that we are NOT lettin' her come back to live with us." Shera nodded.  
  
Yuffie was walking to Cid's chocobo stables and grabbed her gold chocobo, Sunny, by the reins. She led it outside the stables and set her blue and white duffel bags in the saddle bags. She tied them around the saddle so they wouldn't fall off. She hopped on the chocobo, grabbed it's reins, and took off towards the sunset. It was about 6:00 pm and Yuffie was still pretty tired.  
  
"Hmmm, where should we go, Sunny?" The young ninja asked the feathery creature.  
  
"Wark! Warrrrrrk!" Sunny replied. Yuffie giggled. "No silly, we can't go there." Yuffie said acting as though she understood the yellow bird. "I know, let's go stay at Tifa and Cloud's place!"  
  
"Warrk! Warrrrrk!" Yuffie patted it's head. "You like the sound of that, boy?"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"Good, then off to Tifa and Cloud's place we go!" Said Yuffie as she tugged gently on the reins to make Sunny go faster. (By the way, Tifa and Cloud got married and moved to Kalm)  
  
Yuffie and Sunny road off into the sunset on their way to Kalm.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was the prologue, I hope you liked it and please review. This story is going to be A LOT better than "Yuffie gets braces" so please read the future chapters. LATER!  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Chapter 1, A place to stay 


	2. A place to stay

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Vantia, I wrote that review on "Who?" because I really meant it. Your storys are great. You and Reese are my favorite reviewers/authors and Reese, your storys are great too. Well before I get into the mushy stuff, I guess on to the story! Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything in it, Square does.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 1: A place to stay]  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been about an hour since Yuffie left Rocket town and she was getting kind of hungry. Her stomach growled.  
  
"Of all the things that I could forget, it had to be food!" she said rubbing her stomach. "Well, we're about 3 miles from Kalm, so when we get there, we can eat!"  
  
"Wark Wark!" said the chocobo as it too, was hungry.  
  
"I'm starvin', the faster we get there, the faster we eat! Sunny, can you go any faster?" Yuffie asked him. Sunny sped up a little faster.  
  
About 10 mins. later they reached Kalm. It was now 7:15 pm.  
  
Yuffie untied her bags from the saddle and set them on the ground. Luckly, Cloud had chocobo stables, too. Yuffie guided Sunny over to the stables and put him in an empty one. She walked back to her bags and knocked on Cloud and Tifa's door. Tifa opened the door.  
  
"Y-yuffie?!" Tifa stuttered.  
  
"Yep, that's me!"  
  
"Yuffie, even in a month without seeing each other, you have gotten a bit taller! I'm so happy to see you!" Tifa hugged Yuffie tight.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Yuffie said as Tifa let go.  
  
"Hey Tifa, who's at the door?" Cloud called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hang on and I'll show you!" Tifa called back. "Please come in, Yuf." Yuffie walked in and looked all around the house. "Wow Tif, you got a nice place!"  
  
"Thank you. But let's show Cloud who was at the door." Tifa said with a wink. "Just set your bags on the couch for now." Tifa grabbed Yuffie's wrist and led her into the kitchen where Cloud was sitting down at the table, polishing his Buster Sword. He looked up at the two girls who stood before him. He looked at Yuffie first.  
  
"Yuffie? Is that you?" Cloud asked still looking at her.  
  
"Yep, I got a little taller and my hair is a bit longer too, so it's kinda hard to reconize me." Cloud stood up and looked her into the eyes. He had a serious look on his face and it looked like he was gonna yell at her.  
  
"What are you doing here, trying to steal our materia?" Cloud asked in a serious, deep tone.  
  
"No, of course not, I quit stealing materia after we beat Sephy. You don't have to get all serious and stuff." Yuffie said. Cloud burst out laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That was so funny!" Cloud said between laughs.  
  
"Huh?" Tifa and Yuffie said at the same time.  
  
"I was trying to scare you by being serious." Cloud laughed some more.  
  
"Get over it, it's not that funny, Spike." Yuffie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Cloud, that was stupid!" Tifa remarked. Cloud started to calm down a little bit as he regained his posture. "Well, I'm sorry Yuffie, but why ARE you here?"  
  
Yuffie bit her lip. "Ummm, guys I have a big favor to ask."  
  
"What?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Can I pleeeease stay here for awhile?" Yuffie asked innocently.  
  
"So that's why you brought your bags." Tifa said. "But yeah, sure, it's okay with me. Cloud, what do you think?"  
  
Cloud thought. "Well...I dunno..." Cloud said trying not to laugh. "Okay!" he said.  
  
"Were you trying to do another one of you stupid tricks?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No." Cloud said trying even harder not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, whatever!" Yuffie said as she motioned Tifa to follow her. Yuffie went back out into the living room where her bags were. From the kitchen, you could hear Cloud laughing his ass off.  
  
"C'mon, you can use the guest bedroom." Tifa said as she and Yuffie went upstairs. "I have a lot of questions for you, Yuff."  
  
"Like what?" Yuffie asked as she walked into the guest bedroom.  
  
"Like how did you get here? Why are you living with us now? And how long do you plan to stay?"  
  
"My gold chocobo, Sunny, my father kicked me out, and about a month or so." Yuffie said.  
  
"Well then, where is your chocobo?" Tifa asked.  
  
"In your guys's stables." Yuffie explained. "I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
"Oh, we don't, but I'll tell Cloud that Sunny's in there so he doesn't run off with him."  
  
"Okay, good." Yuffie said unpacking her bags. Her stomach growled.  
  
"Sound's like a certian ninja is hungry!" Tifa said smiling. "I'll go make you something while you unpack." she said walking out of Yuffie's new bedroom. Yuffie continued unpacking while Tifa made her some rice, noodles, and steak.  
  
"Cloud, honey, I think you've polished that sword enough." Tifa said as she cooked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Cloud said as he grabbed the holster/case for his sword and put the Buster Sword in it. Cloud then took the sword upstairs into his room and set it on a rack with his other sword, Ultima Weapon.  
  
Just as Tifa finished cooking Yuffie's meal, Cloud came back down.  
  
"Honey, it's good to see Yuffie again." Cloud said looking at the meal.  
  
"YUFFIE! TIME TO EAT!" Tifa called from the kitchen. Soon, foot steps were heard coming down the stairs. Yuffie ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a fork and knife in hand. Tifa set the food on the table and sat across from Yuffie.  
  
"Tifa, Yuffie, I'm going to bed." Cloud said and yawned.  
  
"But it's only 7:45!" Tifa said. Yuffie was eating quickly, going head first into the meal.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tired. Good night gals." Cloud said and went upstairs.  
  
Tifa looked at Yuffie. "God girl, you WERE hungry!"  
  
Yuffie looked up at Tifa. "Oh, that's right! Sunny is hungry too!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sunny has already been fed. I told Cloud while you were unpacking that your chocobo was in the stables, and he went out there and fed him."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Yuffie said. She continued gobbling her food down like there was no tomorrow. After she finished her dinner, Yuffie told Tifa all about her dad kicking her out and so on.  
  
"Wow Yuffie, I'm sorry Cid acted like that. It's pretty weird." Tifa said.  
  
"No it's not, Cid is always mean, except to Shera." Yuffie said. "But he can be a real bastard sometimes."  
  
"Well...yeah..." Tifa laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why Shera ever married him, he acts like he lives in hell or something."  
  
"Well, all I know is that I'm glad I left and that my best friends let me stay with them." Yuffie winked at Tifa.  
  
"Hehe. And speaking of friends, I forgot to tell you that Cloud and I invited everyone over tommorow for dinner. You know, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and maybe Marlene and Shera." Tifa said.  
  
"Really? Sounds like fun, It'll be good to see everyone again, everyone except Cid of course." Yuffie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well Yuf, I'm headin' to bed. Good night."  
  
"But it's only 8:50, why so early?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"I really haven't been getting so much sleep lately. I'm REALLY tired." Tifa said. "Well, okay, goodnight Tif." Yuffie said. Tifa went upstairs to her room and climbed in bed while Yuffie put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs to the bathroom (which is right by her bedroom) and brushed her teeth.  
  
She yawned. "I'm tired as well. I guess I'll hit the sack." Yuffie left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. She slipped on her pajamas and hopped in the bed. Yuffie turned off the lamp and looked up at the dark room's celing.  
  
"I can't wait until tommorow night. It will be fun to have the gang around again." she said and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for a short chapter, I hope everyone likes it though. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Training, friends, and dinner 


	3. Training's disadvantages

Well, here is another chapter of ''I'll always be by your side." *sigh* though I really don't know if a lot of people are liking it. I mean, yes I have reviews, but I am not sure if this story is any better than "Yuffie gets braces" BUT it will get better! Just wait and see :) Thanks everyone for the current reviews and please keep giving me feedback. Also one last thing, just like in "Yuffie gets braces", when the characters are thinking there will be *'s around the sentence. If Chaos talks to Vincent, then it will be **'s but I might not even make Chaos talk to him. And sometimes I'll put 's around an action that the person's doing or something. ((((Violence included in this chapter)))) ((((((((((((I am also changing the rating to R, sorry everyone))))))))))))))))  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Final Fantasy 7, but no, Square does... *pouts*  
  
  
  
I decided to change Chapter 2's title... [Chapter 2: Training's disadvantages]  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning........  
  
  
  
Yuffie had just awaken to another beautiful day. She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She yawned.  
  
"Just another perfect sunny day..." Yuffie said as she yawned again. "Sunny...hmm, that reminds me." She said as she picked up her brush and ran it through her tangled, chocolate brown hair. "I wonder how Sunnys doin'." she said. She looked in the mirror and made sure her hair was neat. She then left the bathroom. Yuffie went back in her room and looked at the bed- side table clock. "Nine o' clock, usually I sleep later; wonder if Cloud and Tifa are awake?"  
  
Yuffie walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There she saw Cloud and Tifa eating breakfast. Yuffie walked over to the table, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Bacon and eggs, huh? Sounds yummy to me!" Yuffie said sitting down across from Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"And sausage, too." Cloud said with a mouth full. Tifa looked at him. "Cloud, honey, don't talk with your mouth full." she said as Yuffie grabbed a plate and placed two sausage links, two eggs, and five pieces of bacon on it.  
  
"Yuffie, what would you like, apple juice or orange juice with that?" Tifa asked getting up to wash off her plate.  
  
"I'll take...uhh, orange for today, maybe apple for tommorow." Yuffie said. Tifa brought over some orange juice for her and set it down on the table.  
  
"Well, I never had a chance to say good morning, Yuffie." Cloud said.  
  
"Well, then good morning to both of you." Yuffie laughed a bit. She sipped her juice and began eating.  
  
"Wow Tifa, I never knew your cooking was so great!" Yuffie said chowing down. "Why, thank you very much Yuffie." Tifa said. "Also, did you sleep good last night?"  
  
"Why yes, I did." Cloud said. "No not you, I mean Yuffie." Tifa said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I slept good, very good, I was really tired." Yuffie said just as she ate the last bit of food on her plate. "Well, that's good to hear, at least Cloud's snoring didn't keep you up." Tifa laughed.  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa. "Hey! I do not snore!" Tifa and Yuffie both laughed. Yuffie got up and grabbed her and Cloud's plate and went over to the sink and washed them off.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, you don't have to clean my dish, you're a guest and you shouldn't have to work around here." Cloud said. "No, it's okay. As long as I live here, I don't mind doing some of the work. Just as long as you guys don't send me out to look for rare materia." Yuffie giggled.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will!" Cloud said sarcasticly. All three friends laughed.  
  
"Well Tifa, thanks for breakfast, I think I might go out and train somewhere." Yuffie said. "Oh, no problem at all, Yuffie. I'm glad you like my cooking." Tifa said. Yuffie ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed. She undid the zipper to the bag and reached in. Nothing.  
  
"Huh?" Yuffie wondered. "Oh yeah, duh, I put my clothes in the closet. Heh heh, stupid me!" she then ran to her closet and slipped on her outfit that she wore when her and the gang defeated Sephiroth. In other words, her green, thin, short sweater and her khaki short-shorts.  
  
Back in the kitchen.....  
  
"You know what Cloud, I really liked Yuffie's sky blue chocobo pajamas." Tifa said to her husband. Cloud just laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. "I liked them too..." Cloud said. They both laughed.  
  
Back to Yuffie.....  
  
As soon as Yuffie was all suited up, she grabbed her Conformer and ran out the door. She hadn't trained for awhile now, and she needed to sharpen her ninja reflexes again.  
  
"Well, first things first, I'm gonna go check on Sunny!" she said walking to the chocobo stables. Sunny was in the first stable eating some Greens. Yuffie smiled and walked in. She unlocked the gate to the stable and let him out.  
  
Sunny was pretty happy to see Yuffie again. In jumped up and down warking at her. She jumped and threw her leg over his back and on to his other side. Yuffie grabbed the reins with one hand, and set the Conformer in one of the saddle bags with the other. She lightly tugged the reins and they were off. About now it was almost 11:00 a.m. and Yuffie was ready to train hard.  
  
"Hmm, where should I go to train?" she thought aloud. "Somewhere difficult, but not too hard......Wait I got it! How about the Gold Saucer's desert?" she asked Sunny.  
  
"....Warrrk!" Sunny said as he began to run a lot faster. "Whoa boy, what's the rush?" Yuffie asked. Sunny sped up to full speed towards the desert. "Maybe you know about the dinner party thing tonight? Ah, shit! I don't even know when it starts. Just keep going faster while I call Tifa and ask her." Sunny was going about 70 miles per hour (man that's fast!) while Yuffie pulled the PHS out of her back shorts pocket. She dialed up Tifa and waited.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring! Tifa's PHS went. She picked it up off the counter and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Tifa asked. Yuffie made her voice deep on the PHS so it would sound like a guy.  
  
"Hello, yes, ma'am you have just won 3 million gil!!!!!!!" Yuffie said trying not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tifa yelled. "REALLY!?" Yuffie cleared her thoat and let her voice return to normal. "NO! Hahahahahaha!" "What? Is this Yuffie?" Tifa asked in a playful angry tone.  
  
".........yes......" Yuffie laughed. "That was so funny; I couldn't resist!" Yuffie laughed some more. Tifa laughed. "Good one, but did you just call to prank me or what?" "Yes and no, I also wanted to find out when the dinner party thing starts." Yuffie asked. "Around six or so." Tifa replied. "Okay thanks Tif, bye!" Yuffie hung up.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie and Sunny were about 3 miles away from the desert. "Damn Sunny! You got us here THIS fast!?" Yuffie shouted. "Wark Wark!" he replied. She patted his head. Yuffie looked up in the sky at the clouds as her hair blew in the breeze.  
  
*I kinda wish I had someone to always talk to. Yes, Tifa and Cloud are good to talk to, but I mean...well kinda like a guy to talk to, Cloud is married...I'm sorta lookin' for........................................romance..................* Yuffie thought. *Why am I even thinking about this! What a dumb topic to think about right before I go and train. Besides, who would want to love a hyper active ninja girl anyways...........*  
  
Yuffie felt a sharp pain in her heart.  
  
*I'm not even really the romantic type anyways....* Yuffie felt hot burning tears in her eyes, but the wind from the chocobo's speed just dryed them up when they started to spill.  
  
*I'm not very pretty, or smart...sniff not attractive or anything like that...sniff I've always wanted to be like Aeris or Tifa. They are both very pretty. sniff Too bad Aeris is dead....sniff I really miss her....*  
  
Yuffie's sobs became small crys.  
  
"Well, sniff I gotta cheer up, right Sunny?" asked the teary eyed ninja. "Wark...." Sunny slowed down quite a bit and finally came to a halt. Turns out that they reached their destination point: The Gold Saucer's desert. Sunny stopped right before the quick sand and let Yuffie off. As soon as she got off and grabbed her Conformer, Sunny rested his head on Yuffie's shoulder. She patted it and soon felt a little better.  
  
"I guess I gotta go now Sunn, I'll be out soon." Yuffie said running into the sandy desert. Luckily, Dio of the Gold Saucer fixed the quick sand problem so nobody would sink into it.  
  
Yuffie ran very fast towards the middle of the whole desert. It was pretty hot, and she was sweating a bit. Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks as she heard paw steps behind her. Not close, but not far, she could still hear them pretty well. She didn't turn around or run, just froze.  
  
*What kind of enemy is this? I don't wanna turn around unless I know what it is!* Yuffie thought. The footsteps became a bit louder.  
  
*Cactar? No...Giant earth worm? No... sounds like a big cat...ah, screw this, I'm turning around!* Yuffie turned around quickly. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell? Dark Nation?!" she said as she looked at the blackish, blue, panther-like cat 17 feet away from her. Dark Nation growled fiercely. (Dark Nation is the panther-like cat that guards Rufus when you fight him in the game.)  
  
"Thought Cloud killed you! Well, this will be an intresting fight!" Yuffie said competitively as she struck her fighting pose. Dark Nation growled again, this time even louder.  
  
Yuffie runs up to him and attempts to slash him with the Conformer. Dark Nation quickly ducks and spins around, slashing his tail against her left leg. The slash breaks the skin on her lower left leg and begins to bleed. Yuffie stammers back but manages to keep her balance.  
  
"Not bad, cat!" Yuffie shouted.  
  
Dark Nation runs towards Yuffie and jumps into the air trying to catch his claws or fangs on any flesh possible, but Yuffie quickly shuffles to her right and avoids being hit while at the same time, slashes his upper back with her Conformer. Dark Nation falls to the ground, but gets back up quickly and slashes her right shoulder with his claws.  
  
The cut from the shoulder begins to bleed a little. Yuffie does a back flip high into the air and lands 6 ft in front of him. Quickly her ninja reflexes kick in and she throws the Conformer with a flick of her wrist and sends it flying towards him. Dark Nation tries to duck in time, but 1/3 of his tail is sliced off. And yet, what Dark Nation doesn't know, is that the Conformer returns to the person who thows it.  
  
The Conformer spins around and comes flying back behind Dark Nation and slices left of his neck. Both the tail cut and neck cut of Dark Nation start to bleed. Yuffie catches the Conformer and quickly sends it flying when Dark Nation is off guard. The Conformer spins low to the ground and slices him right in the left front leg. Dark Nation collapses, but not for good. After the Conformer comes back to Yuffie, he gets up and runs with great speed and agility towards her.  
  
Yuffie jumps into the air as soon as Dark Nation is near her. Dark Nation runs underneath her but jumps and wraps the remaining half of his tail around her neck. Yuffie falls to her knees after the jump and Dark Nation lands on his paws with his tail still wrapped around her neck. He tightens the grip on his tail, but Yuffie cannot do anything, but try to breathe.  
  
Dark Nation continues to tighten the grip on his tail to choke her. Yuffie drops her Conformer to the ground and gasps for air. Dark Nation stops tightening the grip and quickly bites her right arm and sinks his fangs into the flesh of her arm. Yuffie tries to scream, but can't. Dark Nation sinks his fangs deeper and deeper.  
  
*HELP!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? PLEASE SOMEONE..............GOD PLEASE I CAN'T DIE YET....I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE......!!*  
  
In an instant, gunfire was heard and a bullet was placed deep into the forehead of Dark Nation, cracking his skull and killing him instantly. He fell over on his side, his fangs releasing Yuffie's right arm and tail loosely untightened and fell to the ground, lifelessly. Yuffie then collapsed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie awoke to a dark room, filled with no light at all. She was lying in a bed stiff as could be. She tried to sit up but her leg and arm pains started to kick in. She screamed as soon as they kicked in and the door to the bedroom opened quickly and someone rushed in. Yuffie couldn't make out who it was with the darkness, though.  
  
The person rushed over to the bed she was lying in. Yuffie quit screaming.  
  
"Yuffie, Yuffie, are you okay?" asked a deep, yet concerned monotoned voice as the person gently grabbed her by the shoulders. Yuffie shook away from the grip and scooted back in the bed.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?!" she shouted at the person. Yuffie could only identify the person as a man. The man reached over to the night stand and turned on a lamp to truly identify himself to be only....  
  
"Vincent?!?!?!" Yuffie shouted again. "Shh, Yuffie, there is no need for you to yell like that." he said in monotone.  
  
"Sorry, but where the hell am I?" Yuffie asked. She had no idea what time it was or anything like that.  
  
"You are in Nibelheim, at the Shinra mansion." Vincent replied. "Shinra mansion? Nibelheim? Isn't this place YOUR house?" Yuffie asked. Vincent nodded. "Well, what time is it?" she asked. "5:00 p.m." he told her. "Hey Vince, is tonight the dinner party or was it yesterday? I hardley remember anything." "Tonight is the dinner party, yes. What do you remember before you woke up?" Vincent asked. "I remember...intense pain on my neck and my right arm...then falling to the ground and seeing a never-ending tunnel of blackness...." Yuffie explained as she looked at the bandages on her right arm, shoulder, and left leg. ".......................Anything else....?" he asked. "Yes, one more thing...gunfire..." Yuffie looked at her clothes underneath the covers. They were a little sandy, but not much. "Vincent, I have two questions." she said. "What?" he asked. "Is, is Sunny okay?" Yuffie looked deep into his eyes. Vincent sat down on the side of the bed. "Yes, he's fine." "Okay and.................you saved me, right?" she asked. Vincent looked at the wall. ".....Yes..." Yuffie was in so much pain right now, but she had to do, what she had to do. Yuffie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Vincent and gave him a small hug. Vincent didn't pull away, nor return the embrace; just sat there. Yuffie let go. She smiled at him while he just looked at her. "What was that for?" he asked in his regular monotone. "That was my way of saying 'Thank You'." she tried to sit up more, but fell back on her pillow. "Owwwwww!" she yelled. "You shouldn't try to move around like that, you'll hurt yourself even more." "Vinnie..." Yuffie said. Vincent flenched at the nick name. "Tell me what happened...you know, how you saved my life." "Why?" he asked. "I just want to know." "I was walking around the desert area, you see, I'd just got back from visiting an old friend of mine in the desert prison of Gold Saucer, but anyway, I was on my way home and in view, I saw something dark blue. I was comming closer and reconized it to be Dark Nation, Rufus' panther. Well, as soon as I reconized it I saw it strangling something, no, someone and was biting their arm. I ran closer and saw that it wasn't just a girl, it was my old comrade, Yuffie Kisaragi. So I pulled out my Death Penalty, fired a quick shot into the center of his forehead and killed him." Vincent explained. "Wow..." Yuffie was surprised. "I really can't thank you enough." "There is no need to thank me. I always help people." he said. "Oh yes, and speaking of which, I need to cure you." Vincent got up and left the room. Yuffie thought for a while. *He saved my life, how could I ever repay him? Gawd he's so nice. He's even gonna cure me! God, thanks for etting me live, thanks for not letting me see eternal darkness. Thanks Vincent for being there...for me. This is probably his bed too. And he probably had to put me on Sunny and ride with me to here. Gosh he's so nice. * Yuffie thought. Vincent walked back into the room with some materia orbs. Vincent set all of them on the bed and picked up one. "Yuffie, I'm going to use Cure 3 on you, I need you to stand, but I'm probably going to need to help you." Yuffie sat up again and Vincent took her hand and slowly pulled her up. Yuffie felt a tingle in her heart. She blushed and looked away. Vincent took the Cure materia and held it in the palm of his hand. He started to mumble something and the materia started to float above his palm. Soon green, purple, white, red, and blue light particles surrounded Yuffie's entire body. She felt little tingles on her wounds as they started to disapear. The wounds weren't completly healed yet, so he repeated the same process. All of the young ninja girl's cuts and bruises vanished. "Really, Vincent, I can't thank you enough." Yuffie shyly said. "I told you, it's okay, it's my job." he said. "Do you want to try to walk now?" "Sure, I'll try." Yuffie began to take small steps towards Vincent. She then took a big step, but tripped. Vincent's reflexes kicked in and he caught her just in time. Vincent helped her upright again. "Maybe you should try baby steps. Just baby steps." "OK." she said. She took a lot of baby steps. "Okay, now try big steps again." he said. She did. Yuffie took about 7 big steps. "Now try walking fast." he said. Yuffie grinned; the mischevious grin like always... She didn't walk, she ran out the bedroom door and down to the kitchen without tripping once. Vincent followed her downstairs. "I'm impressed you can even run now." he said. "Yeah, well, I'm hungry!" she said. "Can you wait a little bit, we're going over to Tifa and Cloud's house for dinner, remember?" "Yes I remember, how long do we have to wait?" Yuffie asked. "Well let's see..." Vincent went into the living room and looked at the clock. It read 5:45. Vincent went back into the kitchen. "Anytime now, Cid should be picking us up with the Highwind." "Cid? That bastard? Why!?" Yuffie whined. "It's our only ride, unless you wanna ride chocobos." Vincent said. "By the way, I told Tifa and Cloud what happened. They are still worried even if you're safe here." he said. "Why'd you tell them? Now they'll NEVER let me go anywhere alone again..." Yuffie pouted. "Probably not a bad idea..." he said. "WHAT?! How dare you! Traitor, now you're siding with them!" she shouted. "Whoever said I was on your side?" Vincent said in monotone, trying not to laugh. "WHAT!!!?" Yuffie shouted again. Vincent chuckled. *Vincent...laughing? Weird....* Yuffie thought. "You know, you're kinda cute when you get mad..." Vincent said. Yuffie went 3 different shades of red. Vincent's face was flushed as well. *I cannot belive I just said that!* Vincent thought. **Me either** Chaos said. *I cannot belive he just said that!* Yuffie thought. "Umm...well....errr...umm...yeah...heh heh..." Yuffie stuttered. "Yeah...heh heh..." Vincent stuttered, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry it had to end there! Next chapter may not be up for a while, or maybe. Well please R&R. (((ALSO: IF THE LAST PART IS BUNCHED UP TOGETHER, FANFICTION.NET DID IT, NOT ME!!)))  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner party 


	4. Dinner

Hey sorry everyone for the last chapter's bunched up crap. I don't know why fanfiction.net does that when some people post chapters, but anyways on to the story. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7 or anything in it, what's their name....Sqor...Scware...oh yeah, Square owns it all. :P  
  
  
  
[Chapter 3: Dinner]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent waited for Cid to pick them up in the Highwind. It was now about 6:00 and the dinner party was staring about now.  
  
"Maybe they forgot us." Yuffie said. "I don't really know." Vincent replied. "We might HAVE to ride chocobo." he said. "Don't you mean 'chocobos'?" she questioned. "No.....I never really had a good chocobo, the ones I've had were always scrawny or just ran away."  
  
"Well, I don't think Sunny'll mind one extra person." Yuffie said putting her hand on Vincent's shoulder. He looked away.  
  
*What is wrong with him?! Everytime I try to make him feel better or something, he always turns his head.* Yuffie thought as she pulled her hand back slowly. *Does he still love that Lucrecia girl?* she felt another familiar sharp ping in her heart.  
  
Before Vincent could see that she was nearly about to cry, she turned her head. *C'mon Yuffie ol' girl, be tough, don't cry.* A voice said in her mind. Yuffie held back the tears and tried to smile. Fail...  
  
Yuffie kept a straight face. "Well do you want to ride my chocobo, Sunny, now?"  
  
"Well, let me call Cid and see what he's up to." Vincent pulled out his PHS and dialed Cid. He placed it to his ear. Cid answered of course.  
  
"Hello?" Cid said on the other line. "Yes, Cid, where are you?" Vincent asked. "Me, I'm at the dinner party with everyone but Yuffie and you. Say where did that little bitch run off to anyways?" he asked. Thankfully Yuffie heard nothing.  
  
"Cid, she is NOT a bitch, you are! Thanks for picking us up, bastard!" Vincent yelled at the PHS and hung up. "Sorry for yelling like that..." he apologized. "So that damn bastard called me a bitch, huh? Things really haven't changed."  
  
"I'm sorry he calls you that, Yuffie." "At least somebody cares. Thanks." Yuffie said and gave Vincent a quick smile. Suddently Vincent's PHS rings.  
  
Ring Ring! "Hello?" answered Vincent. "Yeah, this is Cid, you know what? I don't even see why the hell you would want to defend that bitchly brat." he said deeply. "She is a bitch an' you know it!" Vincent was furious.  
  
"What the hell do YOU know?!?! She's not a brat or a bitch! She's funny, nice, pretty, and SMART DAMN IT!" Vincent yelled. *Gawd, nobody's ever stuck up for me like him...* Yuffie thought.  
  
"Yeah, smart, heh, smart as a two-year-old!" Cid chuckled. Vincent was about to go crazy. "GOD DAMNIT CID, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!!"  
  
"Really? Then see you and Yuffie in hell, asshole!" Vincent tightned the grip on the PHS and threw it against the wall, scaring Yuffie. The PHS broke in pieces and Vincent tried to calm himself before Chaos erupted.  
  
Vincent took a deep breath. "Sorry If I have frighened you." he said. "You know, you don't have to be such a gentleman and stick up for me." Yuffie said softly. "No, you see, all those things I said about you to Cid just now are true. You are funny, nice, pretty, and smart." he said turning a bit red. He looked away again.  
  
*He's blushing too? Laughing and blushing....he's acting...younger....* She thought.  
  
"You do think all that of me? Wow...I'm shocked..." Yuffie said. Vincent blushed some more. "Say, why don't you look at me?" she asked innocently. "........." Vincent was clueless on what to do next. Yuffie giggled and lighly slaped his back. "Gawd you are so funny!"  
  
Vincent stood up. "Well, lets go over to T and C's house for the party..." Yuffie stood up too. "We'll see who calls who a bitch when we get there."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Cid, you are so incredibly mean!" Tifa shouted. "Yuffie's a bitch, she stole our materia, remember?" Cid said. "Yeah, but she quit stealing materia some time ago, stupid. And she's been a lot nicer since we defeated Sephiroth together!" Tifa shouted at the pilot. "And I don't blame Yuffie and Vincent if they come over here and give ya a nice kick in the ass!" she continued.  
  
"W-what?! Yuffie's with Vincent?! Shit!" Cid yelled. "Yes, we all thought you knew that, but I guess you're just a dumbass." Tifa said boldly. "And if they hurt you, I'm not stopping them. I'll only stop them if they do something intense."  
  
"Why? Why can't you stop them at all?" Cid asked. "Because you were mean to Yuffie and Vincent! And not to mention you DIDN'T pick them up for the party!" Tifa yelled louder.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie and Vincent had just mounted Sunny together. Yuffie was in front and Vincent in back. Vincent tugged on the reins and they were off. Sunny ran at normal speed towards Kalm; about 35 mph.  
  
The sun was setting and the skies were pinkish orange. Yuffie looked at the sunset while Vincent was controling the chocobo. "So pretty..." was all she said. Vincent looked down at her. "What, the sunset? Yes it is very beautiful..." Yuffie wasn't very tall, but her head DID reach to Vincent's chin when they rode Sunny. Vincent was pretty tired, but he still had strength to pilot a chocobo and get back at Cid. He didn't think Yuffie would mind, so he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
**Awww....how sweet...**Chaos chuckled.  
  
*Be quite, beast* Vincent snapped. Yuffie began to think as soon as Vincent rested his chin on her head.  
  
*I feel all weird inside...Am I sick? What's wrong with me?* she wondered. *This maybe bold, but I'm tired too, and since he rested his chin on my head, I'm just gonna rest too...* Yuffie lent back into Vincent's chest a bit and rested. Vincent's face was flushed.  
  
**Heh heh heh, this is funny, what next?** Vincent ignored Chaos' last comment.  
  
*Kinda bold, but now I feel even funnier inside...* Yuffie thought. She looked at Vincent, he was looking straight ahead; he wasn't blushing, but...smiling???  
  
*I never knew......* Yuffie thought. *He is so handsom when he smiles...* Yuffie felt a warm tingle her heart. *What is this feeling? Could it be...love? Naw, It couldn't be!* Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Vincent again.  
  
He was still smiling with his long raven black hair blowing in the wind. Vincent looked down at Yuffie. "What's so amusing about me?" he chuckled. Yuffie blushed. *He caught me staring...what do I say??!*  
  
"You need to take off your bandana, you'd look better without it right now." Yuffie said. She reached up with her hands to his hair and untied it. Vincent didn't blush too much, Yuffie on the other hand, just giggled. She pulled it out of his hair and brought it down to her knees and examined it.  
  
Sunny, Vincent, and Yuffie were very close to Kalm. They had been traveling over an hour. Though to Yuffie, it only seemed about 5 or 10 minutes.  
  
Yuffie handed Vincent the bandana; he put it away with his claw and controlled the chocobo with his good hand. Soon, Vincent and Yuffie arrived to Cloud and Tifa's house. Yuffie took Sunny to the stables while Vincent remembered what Cid said about Yuffie.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent called Cid. "Hello?" Cid said on the other line. "Yes, Cid, where are you?" Vincent asked. "Me, I'm at the dinner party with everyone but Yuffie and you. Say where did that little bitch run off to anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Cid, she is NOT a bitch, you are! Thanks for picking us up, bastard!" Vincent yelled at the PHS and hung up.  
  
Vincent thought some more.....  
  
The PHS rang. Ring Ring! "Hello?" answered Vincent. "Yeah, this is Cid, you know what? I don't even see why the hell you would want to defend that bitchly brat." he said deeply. "She is a bitch an' you know it!" Vincent was furious.  
  
"What the hell do YOU know?!?! She's not a brat or a bitch! She's funny, nice, pretty, and SMART DAMN IT!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"Yeah, smart, heh, smart as a two-year-old!" Cid chuckled. Vincent was about to go crazy. "GOD DAMNIT CID, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!!"  
  
"Really? Then see you and Yuffie in hell, asshole!" Vincent tightned the grip on the PHS and threw it against the wall and it broke...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent was as furious as he was when he broke his PHS. Yuffie and him were now standing in front of T and C's door. Vincent brought his broken PHS so that if he found a weapon shop, then maybe they could fix it.  
  
Yuffie knocked on the door. Tifa answered it. "Oh....umm, hi guys..." Tifa said nervously. Vincent barged in the house and looked around. Yuffie followed him in.  
  
"If you guys are ummm, looking for Cid...he's in the living room." Tifa said. Vincent's eyes looked like they were even deeper blood red. He stormed into the living room and saw everyone, including Cid. Yuffie folloed him into the room and saw Cid as well.  
  
Vincent's rage went up when he saw Cid, but he didn't want to transform into Chaos and kill anyone. Vincent ran over to Cid whom was sipping on a martini and talking to Cloud and grabbed the colar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall with his claw.  
  
"Vince, man whoa cut it out!" Cloud said. "Yeah you bastard!" Cid yelled in Vincent's face. "Let me go!" Vincent's rage went up as he (not hard) slammed him into the wall again pinning him up against it. Vincent's voice got really deep and quiet.  
  
"Listen to me, never call Yuffie a bitch again." he said gruffly.  
  
"Or what? You gonna kill me?" Cid asked. Vincent slammed him against the wall a little harder than the last time. "I wouldn't doubt it." Vincent said coldly. Tifa ran into the room and over to Vincent.  
  
"Vincent, you gotta let him go." Tifa said. "Why?" Vincent asked coldly. "Because I don't want any of our friends to get hurt badly. So please?" Tifa said sadly. Vincent dropped Cid to the ground and walked off. Before he exited the living room he decided to say one last thing.  
  
"How could HE be any of your friends!?" Vincent walked out of the house and out to the stables.  
  
Everyone looked at Cid, then Yuffie. Yuffie gave Cid the middle finger and ran outside. Everyone looked at Cid angrily.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Cait Sith said. "Yeah, now everything's ruined!" Tifa and Cloud said together. Barret walked up to Cid and helped him to his feet. "Yo man, they're right, it's ya fault fo' makin' Vincent that mad." "I have never seen Vincent that angry before!" Red XIII said.  
  
Meanwhile Yuffie went to the stables to find Vincent. He was petting Sunny.  
  
"Vincent, I--" Yuffie began but was cut off. "No need to say. I'm sorry I can't even punish Cid because Tifa didn't want me to hurt him badly." Vincent began. "And he has been so mean to you since we defeated Sephiroth...."  
  
"Yes, but I know, all you tried to do is teach Cid a lesson. I understand, but I don't think he'll be saying bad things anymore, well, at least for now." Yuffie said with a little chuckle. "........" Vincent was blank. "Well, c'mon let's go do something to take our minds off this sittuation." Yuffie said as she grabbed Vincent's good wrist and led him inside Tifa's house.  
  
"Tifa, can we get dinner to go? Please?" Yuffie asked sweetly. Tifa nodded and pointed to the kitchen. Yuffie and Vincent ran in and picked up two paper plates and began choosing foods. Yuffie got a hamburger, french fries, and some salad. Vincent got a T-bone steak, salad, and some mashed potatos and gravy. Yuffie also got a Vanilla Coke (By the way I do not own Vanilla Coke or any soda products!) And Vincent got some Sprite. (I do not own that either.) After they finished getting all the food, they went up to the roof.  
  
"I figure to take our mind of things, we could watch the remaining sunset and eat." Yuffie said. Vincent smiled. *Gawd he's so handsom.* she thought. Yuffie and Vincent sat down on the roof and watched the sunset together and occasionally took a bite of food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry to end there but I have to leave to go to my dad's! Next chapter will be up in about two weeks or so. Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: (((I'll think of it when I write it!!!)))) 


	5. Where's Yuffie?

Hey hey! I got good news! Everyone who reviewed "Yuffie gets braces" knew that I couldn't write much fanfiction since I moved in with my dad. Well, today I just moved back in with my mom and I can write more fanfics and update more! *Celebrates* But anyway, on to the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all FF7 objects, vehicles, places, and characters. Not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 4: Where's Yuffie?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were still laying on top of Tifa and Cloud's roof watching the sun disapear into the night. It was around 9:00 p.m. now. They had already eaten all of their dinner and were full. The moon soon appeared into the night sky as Yuffie closed her eyes.  
  
"What's the punishment for Cid?" Yuffie asked keeping her eyes shut. Vincent looked at the stars and smiled. "I'll think of something..." Vincent closed his eyes as a breeze of cool wind blew his hair back. All Vincent cloud hear was the crickets and once and a while a 'hoot' from an owl.  
  
"Well Yuffie, what do you want to do now?" Vincent kept his eyes closed. No response. Vincent opened his eyes and looked over where Yuffie was laying, but saw no one.  
  
"Yuffie?" he said. "Yuffie!" he called a bit louder. Vincent jumped off the roof of the house and ran inside. Everyone was still there as he ran into the living room. Cid backed up a bit into the wall when he saw Vincent.  
  
Vincent looked around. He walked over to Tifa and Cloud whom were talking about Cid. Vincent looked at Tifa and waited. Tifa looked at Vincent and told Cloud to hold on.  
  
"Yes, what is it Vincent?" Tifa asked politely. "Have you seen Yuffie anywhere?" Vincent asked. "No, we all thought she was with you." she replied. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Vincent asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.  
  
Tifa thought. "The last time I ever saw her is when you two ran in here and got dinner to go."  
  
"Shit...!" Vincent wispered to himself. He looked back at Tifa. "Okay, well thanks." he said. Vincent walked over to Cloud, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Barret.  
  
"Have any of you seen Yuffie?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads in disaproval. "Dammit!" Vincent wispered. He sighed and his last hope was to ask...  
  
"Cid, have YOU seen Yuffie anywhere?" Vincent asked as politly as he could at the moment. "N-no...." Cid said backing up some. "Well...thanks I guess..." Vincent said walking back to Tifa.  
  
"Do you think she was kidnapped?" Tifa asked. "Let's hope not..." Vincent said looking down. Cloud walked over to him. "Maybe she wanted to go on a walk?" he said. "But she would of told us." Vincent said. He sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll go look for her then. Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, and Cait Sith, you guys stay here in case she comes back; also look around the house. Cloud, you come with me and Cid..." Vincent looked at Cid. "Cid, you...you do whatever you want."  
  
Cid walked over to Cloud and Vincent. "I'm coming with you." he said. Vincent nodded. "OK then, let's go!" Vincent, Cloud, and Cid ran to the door. Cid and Cloud ran outside while Vincent stopped at the door and looked back at Tifa and the others.  
  
"I'm counting on you guys." he paused. "Find Yuffie." Vincent then ran outside.  
  
Red XIII looked at Tifa. "He's really determined to find her..." Tifa nodded.  
  
Vincent, Cloud, and Cid stayed in a group so they wouldn't lose each other. They all ran near the Inn.  
  
Barret and Cait Sith ran outside and looked around in the dark. "It's too dark to see!" Cait whined. "Shu' up, cat. Lemme go get a flashlight." Barret ran inside and grabbed a flashlight and ran back out. He handed it to Cait. They walked around shouting "Yuffie" every once and a while.  
  
Vincent, Cloud, and Cid ran inside the Inn and asked the Inn keeper if they had seen a chocolate brown-haired, young ninja girl. They also told him what she was wearing. The Inn keeper shook his head.  
  
Tifa and Red were thinking of where she could be. "Well, if she was kidnapped, then we have no clue where she could be." Tifa said. "I know, how about we go on the roof and look all over Kalm. It would be a good chance to spot her." Red suggested.  
  
"How would we see anything? It's too dark and if she WAS kidnapped, the kidnapper wouldn't leave her out in the open..." Tifa said. "Well it's better than sitting in the house waiting for her to come back, and besides, if she does come home, Barret and Cait Sith will see her." Red said.  
  
"Fine, we'll go up to the roof for awhile, but not for long, okay?" Tifa asked. Red nodded. They went up to the roof and looked around.  
  
Vincent and the others ran around to every shop that was open and asked them if they had seen Yuffie. So far, everyone has said no.  
  
"I don't care how long this takes, we ARE going to find her!" Vincent said to Cloud and Cid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for a short chapter, the next one will be up REALLY REALLY SOON! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Rufus' Revenge 


	6. Rufus' revenge

See, didn't I tell you I'd have this chapter up fast? Hehe well, please enjoy the story. Also please R&R. ((((Violence in this chapter))))  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like in the other chapter's disclaimers, I don't own FF7 or anything in it and I never will. *cries*  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 5: Rufus' revenge]  
  
  
  
Vincent and the others ran to the last shop that was open, the Weapon's store. Vincent walked in as Cloud and Cid stood near the door.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a young brown-haired girl lately?" Vincent asked. The weapon's shop manager stopped polishing his sword and looked at Vincent. "More details...?" he asked. "She's about 5'4, wearing a short green halter top sweater with khaki shorts and orange shoes, and she's 16 years old." Vincent explained.  
  
The shop keeper cleared his throat. "I saw a picture of her..." he began. "You see, today around noon, a young man about your age came in here and bought a shotgun. After he payed for it, he held it in his hands and said something about loosing his old gun. After that, he pulled out a picture of the girl you just explained and looked at it. He then said something about getting his revenge and walked out." the old shop keeper explained.  
  
Vincent's eyes widened. "Sir, do you know his name?!" Vincent nearly shouted. "No, sorry to say. But I can describe him to you folks." he began. "The young man had sort-of a white cloak, black shoes, and short orange hair."  
  
"A white cloak and orange hair?!" Cloud shouted. "That's Rufus!" Vincent turned around to Cloud. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, he's the only one I know that has orange hair and wears all white, well except for his shoes." "But Cloud, Rufus died before we beat Sephiroth." Vincent said. "Somewhere I read that he survived Weapon's attack, he just hid somewhere being the low-life he is." Cid said. Vincent turned back to the shop keeper. "Thank you very much, sir. When we find her, we WILL give you a reward." Cloud and Cid ran outside.  
  
"Also sir, do you know where he went?" Vincent asked. "He said something about staying here, that's all I know." the shop keeper said. "Thanks." Vincent ran out the door. "Come on, let's find Rufus!" Vincent said.  
  
"But Vincent, shouldn't we tell everyone else about this?" Cloud asked. "There's no time for that, we don't know what Rufus is capable of. If we run around wasting time, who knows what'll happen to Yuffie." Vincent said. "Does everyone have their weapons?" he asked. Cid pulled out his Venus Gospel, Cloud pulled out Ultima Weapon, and Vincent put his hand on the holster of his Death Penalty.  
  
"Alright, now Cloud, you know Rufus better than me or Cid so you--" Vincent was cut off by Cid. "You know, I once worked for Shinra too." he said. "Well all three of us did once, but who knows the most?" Vincent asked. "I know that he likes dark, narrow places." Cloud spoke up. "He likes doing most of his hobbies at night, like killing, gambling, you know, the bad guy stuff." Cid said. Vincent thought. "I really don't know anything about him, I'm an Ex-Turk and the Turks never talked to Rufus hardly."  
  
"Well then, we know he likes dark, narrow places, likes his hobbies at night and of course, likes shotguns." Cloud said. "Well let's think, dark and narrow places." They thought. "An alley!" Vincent said. "That's good, anything else?" Cloud asked. Vincent and Cid shook their heads.  
  
"Let's just go find an alley and kick that bastard's ass!" Cid said thowing his fist in the air. "But Cid, I thought you didn't like Yuffie." Vincent said coldly.  
  
"Listen Vince, I don't dislike or hate Yuffie. I thought about what you said and Yuffie isn't dumb or immature or a brat. Ha, she even quit stealing materia!" Cid confessed. "Do you really mean all that?" Vincent asked. Cid nodded. "We fought together and were comrades, but she's not only a comrade, she's a friend and we gotta save her!"  
  
"Thanks, Cid." Vincent said. "Yeah, and sorry for all that 'She's a bitch and a brat' stuff on the PHS." he said. "Well let's quit wasting time and save her ass!" Vincent shouted. All three guys yelled "Yeah" and set off for a dark alley.  
  
They came to an almost pitch-black alley and walked slowly down it, holding their weapons close to them. Vincent was in front of Cloud and Cid, holding his loaded Death Penalty. Vincent's senses perked up quickly. He could sense fear and danger.  
  
Something was coming....  
  
Vincent couldn't hear it, but he sensed it. It was coming down the alley quickly....  
  
Vincent, Cloud, and Cid all stopped. The thing coming down the alley was getting loud. Out of nowhere, a huge force slammed into Vincent and the others, knocking them clear off their feet and falling on each other. Quickly they got back up.  
  
"What the hell...?!" Cid shouted. Just then, some lights came on in the alley. Straight in front of them was Rufus, pointing his shotgun at Yuffie, whom was tied up to the side wall of the alley and had tape over her mouth. Rufus looked at Vincent and the others and smiled. Vincent aimed his gun at Rufus.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Rufus said. Yuffie saw them and tried to talk through the tape, but noises just were muffled. Rufus looked back at Yuffie angerly and lowered his shotgun. He slapped her across the face. Vincent's rage went up.  
  
"Shut up! No one want's to hear you try to talk!" Rufus shouted at her. Yuffie's eyes were filled with tears. Vincent saw that she was crying and his rage went up a whole lot more. He tried to keep it down so he wouldn't transform. If only he could control Chaos...  
  
"Why are you holding Yuffie hostage?!!" Vincent shouted. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
"What's so funny?!" Vincent shouted furiosly. "You know why...don't be stupid." Rufus began. "I've come to Kalm to get my revenge!"  
  
"Revenge...?" Vincent wondered aloud. "Yes. For what you and Yuffie did to Dark Nation. Dark Nation was MY war buddy. My dad bought him from a traveler when I was young. Dark Nation was only a kitten back then and we grew up together, fought together, and trained together."  
  
"Is there a point to this sad story?" Vincent asked coldly. "Not that you would understand. But you two killed my best friend in the whole wor--" "Ah, get a life! Your stupid panther nearly killed Yuffie! Think I give a damn about how you and Dark Nation grew up together?!" Vincent shouted.  
  
"Rufus, ever since we fought, I knew you would never shape out good enough to take your father's place." Cloud said. "What?! How dare you!" Rufus shouted. "You couldn't even be a president for Midgar! What makes you think you'll become a good terrorist!?" Cid yelled.  
  
Rufus raised his shotgun at Yuffie. "Ha! Go ahead and insult me! I don't give a damn about any of you. When I walked through the dessert that day, I saw my best friend lying dead on the sand. Conformer marks and a Death Penalty bullet in his head. I felt lost when I saw him laying there dead. Well, how would you like to lose something important to you?!" Rufus poked Yuffie in the stomach with the shotgun.  
  
"You wouldn't dare...." Vincent's voice got deeper. "Ha ha ha ha! Ohh, yes I would!" "What do you want from us?!" Vincent shouted. "Ha ha ha! I want nothing from you! What I want, is to become the most famous terrorist of them all!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Cloud shouted. "With Sephiroth gone, I want to rule the planet!" Rufus continued. "Sephiroth was in my way the whole time, and now...now I can rise to become the best of the best!"  
  
Vincent still had his gun pointed at Rufus, but knew not to shoot or Yuffie would get shot.  
  
*God dammit! Chaos what do I do?!* Vincent thought.  
  
**Let me take him out...** Chaos replied.  
  
*Ohhhh no, you'll kill everyone.*  
  
**No I won't, I'll be good.**  
  
*Yeah right, dream on, I'm not letting you take over.*  
  
**Fine then, do it all yourself.**  
  
Vincent backed up to Cloud and Cid. "Hey you guys, if I transform, run for your lives." he wispered. Cloud and Cid understood. Sometimes Chaos would go all out in battles.  
  
"What are you wispering? A plan to defeat me? Ha! Go ahead and try!" Rufus yelled. Vincent had to get his rage up more so he could transform.  
  
*Chaos, I'm letting you take over...*  
  
**YESSSS!!**  
  
*Don't go all out, okay?*  
  
** Sure, whatever!**  
  
Vincent built up his rage, little by little...  
  
Cloud and Cid backed up slowly. Vincent started shaking. "What are you doing?" Rufus questioned. An inhuman scream of animal and human came from Vincent as he began his transformation. Vincent's eyes began to turn blood- redish with a mix of yellow.  
  
Cloud had an idea. Before Chaos could go beserk, he could free Yuffie. That's going to be hard one...  
  
Vincent's skin began turning purplish as huge wings ripped the clothing off his back and muscles bulged from his arms, back, and legs; ripping his pant legs a bit. And soon the fully transformed Chaos beast stood in front of Rufus. Now was Cloud's chance, Rufus wasn't looking so he decided to go for it.  
  
Cloud ran in front of the Chaos beast (bad idea) and over to Yuffie. Cloud quickly removed the tape from her mouth and was working on the ropes.  
  
Chaos saw Cloud and decided to start the killing there. Cloud soon saw the beast coming towards them and took off running out of the alley quickly. Cid had already ran for his life.  
  
Chaos was about to fly after Cloud, but Rufus fired his shotgun at the beast. (big mistake) Chaos whipped around to face Rufus and another inhuman scream came from the beast. Rufus looked up at Chaos. "Uh oh..." Rufus said as Chaos walked closer to him. Rufus fired and fired the shotgun, over and over again. The bullets did nothing to Chaos what so ever. Chaos approched Rufus and grabbed his gun and twisted so that it broke.  
  
Rufus backed up. "W-what are you?! You're not human!!" Chaos grabbed Rufus by the neck and held him up in the air and sqeezed. Yuffie was silent even with the tape off. She knew that if she made any noises, Chaos would kill her.  
  
Rufus could feel his insides drying up. Chaos applied more pressure on Rufus' neck. "Cough...cough...air...." Rufus began turning light blue. Chaos squeezed harder untill he couldn't breathe any longer. Chaos dropped Rufus to the ground. He had died with his eyes open...  
  
Yuffie wanted to scream from fear, because she knew, she was next. Chaos looked at her and began walking over to her. Yuffie began to panick.  
  
*No, no! Please Chaos, don't kill me!*  
  
Yuffie just had to say something. "Vincent, I know you are in Chaos' body right now, but if you can hear me now...." Chaos didn't stop. "Please Vincent, it's me! Yuffie Kisaragi!" As soon as Chaos heard that name he stopped and held his aching head. He began to shake as he began to de- transform. Yuffie was still scared even if he was turning back into Vincent.  
  
Chaos' wings shrank back into his back and his skin turned back to normal. His eyes returned to their blood red color and everything returned back to normal. As soon as he was done de-transforming, he collapsed from the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa, that took a while to write but it was fun writing it! Please R&R. *******(((((**IF THE LAST PART IS BUNCHED UP, FANFICTION.NET DID IT, NOT ME**)))))*******  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: ? I'll think of it when I write it! 


	7. Catching up

Hey all reviewers...*sigh* I'm sorry to say, but I'm starting to get a bad case of writers block for this story. I'll try to re-read all of the reviews for this story and hopefully get back to writing more. For the people who read "Yuffie gets braces", I want to do a survey on which story is better. This one, "I'll always be by your side" or my old one, "Yuffie gets braces". Please when you review this, post your vote with your review. Thanks a lot and please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7's weapons, characters, places, ect.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 6: Catching up]  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent opened his eyes only to see everyone but Yuffie, looking down at him. He was lying in Cloud and Tifa's bed and his vision was kind of blurry. He sat up quickly and felt pain on his back. Vincent flinched.  
  
"Where is Yuffie?!" he asked panicly. "Relax Vincent, she's here and she's safe." Cloud said. Vincent noticed that he didn't have his shirt on. He only had his pants on which had little rips in them. He knew all to well that his shirt was ripped off and his pants were ripped in some places because of Chaos.  
  
"What happened after I turned into Chaos?" Vincent asked. "Well, me and Cid ran away. You'd better ask Yuffie on that one. The only thing we knew is that you killed Rufus." Vincent nodded. He tried to get up out of bed but fell back on it. "Owww!" he winced.  
  
"I suggest you stay in bed for a while, or at least until we get those wounds healed with Cure 3." Red XIII said.  
  
"No, these wounds cannot be healed by magic. Hojo put something in Chaos that whenever someone or something is hurt by him or the person that unleashed the beast, cannot be healed by magic." Vincent explained.  
  
"So...what you're saying is that nothing will heal you?" Cid asked. "Well, I heal by myself like other people, only I heal faster. While normal people heal slowly, unless they use magic, I heal faster without using magic. I can always use magic on myself unless my wounds are from Chaos."  
  
"I see. It makes sense." Red XIII said. "I hated Hojo for what he did to me too. He put tattoos all over me, took me away from my home and family, held me in captivity, AND tried to breed me and Aeris together."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying that since you killed Rufus as Chaos, that he can never be brought back to life?" Cid asked. "Never." Vincent told Cid.  
  
"What about The Great Phoenix?" Cait Sith asked. "No. Even though The Great Phoenix Fire Bird is one of the most greatest elements of life; Chaos is the most greatest elements of death." Vincent explained. "The master of life is Phoenix, created by God. The master of death is Chaos, created by Satan. Everyone and everything has a purpose in life, it lives until it's time expires."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Some people wonder why and how a Phoenix down got it's name. Well, it's simple. Phoenix stands for life, A Phoenix down restores life, and that's how it got it's name. You see, Phoenix has to donate some of it's powers to make a Phoenix down. Therefore, Phoenix downs are becoming rare and hard to get."  
  
"Wow Vincent, you know a lot about things. When you get older, you could be as smart as my grandfather!" Red XIII complimented. "Thanks for the info about Phoenix, Vincent, I'll always keep in mind that Phoenix downs are rare and treasure them more!" Tifa said. "You guys are welcome and Barret, can you do me a favor?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Sure anythin'." "Go and tell Yuffie that I want to talk to her." Vincent said. Barret nodded and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey guys, what time is it?" Vincent asked. "It's 3:15 p.m." Tifa said. "Thanks."  
  
Barret and Yuffie walked into the bedroom. "Err, how about snacks everyone?" Tifa said quickly. Everyone agreed to go and eat snacks while Yuffie and Vincent caught up on the recent events. She sat on the bed.  
  
"So, uhh, Vincent..." Yuffie couldn't think of much to say. She had just noticed his shirt was off and began to blush lightly. "Yuffie, I have some questions." "Uh sure, go ahead, shoot."  
  
Vincent thought. "When I turned into Chaos, what happened, I don't remember a thing."  
  
Yuffie thought back to last night. "Let's see, first you turned into Chaos then you were looking at Rufus and then that's when Cid ran away but Cloud ran up to me and pulled off the tape on my mouth and you looked at him and were about to attack him but he ran off, leaving me behind, BUT he appologized for that and anyway you were about to go and chase him, but then Rufus fired his shotgun at you and you turned around and grabbed him by the neck and sqeezed all the air outta him!"  
  
"Anymore...?" Vincent asked. "Yeah. You killed Rufus and started heading for me..." Yuffie felt a little scared. "...and I told you who I was and you turned back into your own self." she finished.  
  
"That's it? Did I hurt you at all?" Vincent sounded worried. "No. But Rufus did right after he kidnapped me. He cut my ankles so I couldn't walk anymore. And well as you saw, he slapped me, but thats about it."  
  
"What happened after I de-transformed? I know that I passed out but what happened after that?" Vincent was curious.  
  
"Well, about the time you collapsed, Cid and Cloud came back. Cid had used his Venus Gospel to cut the ropes that I was captured in while Cloud picked you up and put you on his back. Cid saw the cuts on my ankles and didn't want me to walk home so he put me on his back too. Then they brought us home and Cloud had asked what had happened and I told everyone everything. And Cid also healed my cuts.  
  
"I never knew that Rufus cut your ankles, I'm very sorry." Vincent felt guilty. "And when we were on the roof last night, I'm sorry I didn't watch over you very good."  
  
Yuffie looked shocked. "What? Oh, no, no, no...It's not your fault that I was kidnapped by that bastard." "No, I should have kept an eye on you. I'm sorry." Vincent looked down.  
  
"Don't appologize. It's nobodys fault, okay?" Yuffie tried to convince him. She spread her arms out and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saving me again."  
  
Vincent didn't blush at all. He was kinda getting used to this sweet side of Yuffie he'd never seen in her before. He hugged her back. "You're very welcome." Yuffie didn't blush either. She was noticing that Vincent really cares for her and that he's opening up from being that 'Cold, dark, and mysterious man' into someone she can always count on.  
  
Yuffie pulled away slowly from the hug and kissed Vincent on the cheek. Actually, it was more like a peck. She smiled. This time, Vincent blushed.  
  
"That's another way of mine of saying 'Thanks'." Yuffie stood up and looked at him. "Well, do you want some snacks? I can go and get you some."  
  
Vincent was still blushing a bit. "Err, yeah sure." Yuffie smiled and nodded her head and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Vincent lied back down and thought.  
  
**Awww, little Vin Vin is growing up...** Chaos chuckled.  
  
*And what is that supposed to mean?* Vincent asked coldly.  
  
**She kissed you, duh!**  
  
*Yeah, only on the cheek.*  
  
**What's all this "Only on the cheek" shit? You were blushing like it was your first kiss!**  
  
*No I wasn't! I...uh...this is Yuffie we're talking about here!*  
  
**So? What's your point? Are you saying she's different from other chicks?**  
  
*.......*  
  
**Hehehe**  
  
*Chaos, I want to thank you for not harming Yuffie.*  
  
**Why are you changin' the subject?!**  
  
*No reason, hehe.*  
  
**Well, I'm glad I got to kill someone at least. Killing Rufus was a blast!!**  
  
*The important thing is that you didn't harm anyone else. Especially Yuffie.*  
  
**Yuffie this, Yuffie that, I think you're in love with the girl!**  
  
*...............*  
  
**I KNEW IT!!!!!!**  
  
*I never said a thing!!*  
  
**Ho ha ha ha! I thought you only loved that Lucrecia woman!**  
  
*I used to love her, not anymore. She fell for Hojo, not me and I even tried to protect her, but she kept pushing me away...*  
  
**...And?**  
  
*And she never loved me and she never wanted to come near me.*  
  
**Oh.**  
  
*Listen, I really don't have time to talk about her, okay?*  
  
**What's the rush? You aint goin' nowhere.**  
  
*Yes, but I also want to talk to Yuffie.*  
  
**Then go on ahead!**  
  
*Okay, I will!*  
  
Yuffie walked back in the room with a plate of apples and peanut butter, cheese and crackers, and some small, triangle shaped sandwiches. She sat back down on the bed and set the plate between them.  
  
Vincent sat back up and felt even greater pain than the last time. "Owwww..." he flinched and rubbed his back with his good hand. Yuffie put her hand on his back lightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. These damn cuts hurt pretty bad when you move around much." Vincent said. "Let me see your back." Yuffie asked. Vincent scooted around so that his whole back was facing her. Yuffie's eyes widened. "Oh gawd! Vinnie, these are worst than I thought!" Vincent didn't flinch at the nick- name this time. He actually...liked it.  
  
Yuffie put her hand on his back again and moved her finger across the cuts. Vincent's cuts on his back were two long lines about 4 or 5 inches away from each other and each one went up his back; from his lower back to his upper back, they were about a foot and 1 of four quarters long.  
  
Yuffie could see that the cuts were very deep. "These must be where Chaos' wings came out." she said not taking her finger off one of the cuts. Vincent nodded. Yuffie took her hand off his back and Vincent turned back around to face her. He looked down at the plate of food.  
  
"Oh, and I got us some really good snacks!" she said cheerfully. Vincent picked up one of the trianglar shaped sandwiches. It had turkey, lettus, cheese, and tomatos on it. He took a bite out of it and smiled. "This is pretty good!" Yuffie giggled. "I'm glad you like it." Yuffie picked up a sandwich, too, only hers had just turkey and lettus on it. She took a bite.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but..." she swallowed her food. "What's it like to transform into Chaos?" "Horrible." Vincent said quickly. "It's painful and you can't control him."  
  
"...How painful?" Yuffie asked. "Very. You can feel the wings rip out of your back and the other cuts as well." Vincent replied. "Also, did you know that I cannot be healed when Chaos cuts me?"  
  
"Yeah, Tifa told me that when I was getting snacks. She also told me that Cid doesn't hate me." Yuffie said. "Yes, he told me that he wanted to be friends with you again." Vincent replied. "Do you know the story behind Phoenix and Chaos though?"  
  
"Yeah, remember you told me when we were saving the world?" she asked. "Oh yeah...I remember." Vincent took another bite of his sandwich and Yuffie grabbed a slice from an apple and dipped it into the peanut butter. "Mmm mmm!" She giggled.  
  
Vincent chuckled and grabbed a cracker and put some cheese on it. Yuffie quit eating the apple and Vincent fed her the cracker by hand. Yuffie took small bites and laughed after she swallowed. Vincent started feeding her another one and began to laugh.  
  
As soon as Yuffie got done eating the other cracker she put some cheese on another cracker and put it up to Vincent's mouth. She giggled. "My turn to feed you now!"  
  
Vincent took small bites out of the cracker in her hand. They both laughed and laughed and fed each other crackers and cheese until it was fun no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad chapter ending, but I had to save some for the next chapter! (If I even write it....) Well I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R.  
  
*****(((((ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEW!!! THANKS A LOT AND YOUR VOTE WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!))))))******  
  
Next chapter: ****It depends on my case of writers block if I'm even going to write another chapter!!!**** 


	8. Stormy night

Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not writing much. I am pretty much over my writers block, but not completly. Listen, I REALLY want to appologize to these people: Reese, Vantia, and Kittie Gurl. I'm so sorry that I wanted you guys to do all that crap I asked. Listen, you can still mention my story if you want to. I was being kinda greedy for reviews I guess, and I relized that a lot of people have WAY less reviews than I do and they have more words in their storys, so yes, I was being greedy and I'm sorry. I just want people to like this story. Well, enough talk, now to the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever, Square owns FF7. You already knew that though.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 7: Stormy night]  
  
(It's not real stormy in this chapter, I just couldn't think of a good chapter name, lol.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent was still lying in Cloud and Tifa's bed. Yuffie was lying next to him asleep. It was around 5:00 p.m. now, and Yuffie had eaten so many snacks that she had dozed off without even knowing so. Vincent, however, was still awake and was looking at the ceiling.  
  
*Chaos, I just don't get it.* Vincent began.  
  
**Get what?** Chaos sounded curious.  
  
*I don't know how I feel about Yuffie.*  
  
**Hehehe.**  
  
*What's so funny?*  
  
**So you DO like Yuffie...**  
  
*You know, you can be so immature sometimes.*  
  
**Hey! I can be mature when I want to!**  
  
*Whatever...*sigh* I really don't care...*  
  
**Whoa man, are you okay?** Chaos sounded worried. Vincent was shocked. He never knew Chaos cared about him, especially since he was a part of Satan.  
  
*.....*  
  
**Oh, I get it. You really never actually had a first love, did you?**  
  
*....Yeah....*  
  
**Hmmm...what about Lucrecia?**  
  
*Well, I did take her out to dinner once, but it turned out in total disaster...*  
  
**I see.**  
  
*Chaos, one question.*  
  
**Shoot.**  
  
*Why...why do you care about me? I thought you were pure evil.*  
  
**We live in the same body and if we didn't get along, it'd be pretty bad. And I'm not pure evil, I really wasn't created by Satan. Well, by Hojo and Satan I guess. I don't know, I think Hojo messed me up as well as you.**  
  
*Hm, well thanks for caring I guess.*  
  
Vincent snapped out of his thoughts as Yuffie rolled over. He looked at her.  
  
"God she's beautiful." Vincent wispered as he watched her. He wondered if she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Everyone had left. Tifa and Cloud were talking downstairs at the kitchen table and Vincent's whole room was dark, except for the hallway light being on and shining through the bedroom door on Yuffie and Vincent and about half of the bed. There was no light outside the window because of the grey clouds that had appeared in the sky not too long ago.  
  
Vincent yawned. He tried hard to fall asleep, but couldn't. He was tired, just couldn't sleep at all. Vincent studied the way Yuffie was sleeping. He began to chuckle lightly so that he didn't wake her up. She had fallen asleep with her right arm drooped over her forehead and her other arm was across her stomach. He chuckled some more.  
  
BOOOM!!!!!!! A great crash of lightning roared across the sky. Yuffie jumped up a bit from fright with her eyes wide open. Vincent didn't jump at all, it didn't suprise him too much since he was awake. Yuffie sat up quickly.  
  
"What was that?!!" Yuffie said quickly looking around. "It's okay. It was just thunder." Vincent said trying to calm her. Yuffie laid back down slowly. "Oh."  
  
Vincent sat up a little, but he still felt that familiar pain in his back and legs. "Oww..." Yuffie sat back up and looked Vincent in the eyes. Yuffie deepend her voice. "You shouldn't move around like that, you'll hurt yourself even more." she said laughing and letting her voice return to normal. "Sound familiar?" she asked.  
  
"Hehe, yeah." Vincent said. "I'm going to try to walk around, okay?" he said getting up. "Just don't kill yourself trying to." Yuffie giggled. Vincent began to limp around the room slowly. Yuffie watched him carefully so if he fell, maybe she could do something. Vincent tried not to limp for a little bit. He actually suceeded.  
  
"Looks like the only thing that's painful is sitting up." Vincent walked back over to the bed and slowly sat down. "Maybe..." Yuffie added.  
  
CRRASH!!!!!!! This time, the electricity went out.  
  
"Damn, that was loud!" Yuffie said. Vincent sighed. "Well great, the power's out." Yuffie and Vincent heard footsteps up the stairs. They knew who it was though.  
  
Tifa and Cloud appeared in front of the door. "Everyone alright?" Cloud asked. Vincent and Yuffie nodded, but it was kinda hard to see. "Vincent, are you feeling any better?" Tifa asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can even walk now." he replied. "Really? That's great!" Tifa smiled un-noticed.  
  
"I'll go fix the curcuit box." Cloud said heading out the bedroom door. "You guys need anything?" Tifa asked. "No, that's okay." Yuffie and Vincent said together. Tifa nodded and ran out the door. Yuffie laid back on the bed and yawned. Vincent laid back also.  
  
"I'm pretty tired, I think I'll hit the sack for tonight." Yuffie said getting up. "I guess I will too, then." Vincent said scooting back on the bed. All the lights came back on. "Thank you, Spike." Yuffie giggled out the bedroom door. Vincent pulled the covers up on him and closed his eyes. "Tifa and Cloud said I could sleep in their bed tonight." he said to himself. "Hopefully I can fall asleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know this chapter and the last one were kinda...well boring. Vincent has to heal for it to continue better, and by the next chapter he will be healed so don't worry ^_^! I want to take some time to recommend some really good fan fics.  
  
"If the Gods Only Knew..." By Kittie Gurl.  
  
"The Flame of You..." also by Kittie Gurl.  
  
"The Lost Man" by Vantia-Vantresque.  
  
"Who?" Also by Vantia.  
  
"To Love can't be excused" also another by Vantia.  
  
"A new world" by Reese.  
  
"To love, or not to love" also by Reese.  
  
"Cid and His Toast" a funny fic by Kupo.  
  
"Undead" another by Kupo.  
  
Well, that's it. Please read these fics because they are very good. LATER!  
  
  
  
[Next chapter: I'll think about it when I write it.] 


	9. Words of wisdomfrom Chaos?

Hey! Looks like I have some spare time to write now, so I'll probably be posting lotsa chapters this week. I also am going to recommend some fics in this chapter, too, so please check them out! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything in it, Square does, as you've heard about a million times before.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 8: Words of wisdom...from Chaos?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent had just awoken to the sound of birds chirping. He rolled over in bed to face the window. The whole room was bright and cheerful because of the sun shining through it. He yawned and sat up.  
  
"Hmmm." Vincent reached behind his back and felt that the scratches were disappearing. He also found out that it doesn't hurt much when he sits up.  
  
Vincent streched his arms out in front of him and yawned again. "I wonder how long I slept..." he said walking over to the window and looking outside. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and the sun was shining bright.  
  
"Looks like it'll be a hot one today." Vincent said. He walked over to Cloud's closet and looked through it to find a shirt. "Blue...blue...blue...blue." He said pushing one shirt after another aside. "Is that all this guy wears?" Vincent asked himself. He pushed aside some more shirts until he came across a tuxedo.  
  
"Huh? A tux? Ohh, the wedding..." Vincent pulled the tux out of the closet and put it up to his form like he was trying it on. He looked in the mirror.  
  
"Whoa!" Vincent quickly put it back into the closet and shut the door.  
  
**What's the matter? You looked good in that, ya know.**  
  
*It reminds me of weddings...*  
  
**???**  
  
*You know, Yuffie....*  
  
**Ohh, well so what?**  
  
*I...I don't think it'd be right...*  
  
**Why? You two are perfect together!**  
  
*What about the age gap?*  
  
**Well, how old is she?**  
  
*Sixteen.*  
  
**!!! Holy crap! I thought she was eighteen or maybe twenty!**  
  
*No, she's sixteen alright and that's a big gap.*  
  
**Well, maybe age doesn't matter, as long as you love her then it doesn't matter at all. The love is what counts...**  
  
*How do you know about love?* Vincent asked. *I thought Chaos never knew love!* Vincent was curious, but Chaos didn't respond back.  
  
*Chaos? Chaos?!*  
  
No response.  
  
Vincent shrugged and looked at the clock. It read 9:45. He walked out of the room. "Maybe he's right..." he said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Who's right??" Came a young, feminine, voice behind him. Vincent whipped around and saw Yuffie at the top of the stairs, smiling at him. "Well good morning, Yuffie." Vincent said with a chuckle. He began walking near the kitchen. Yuffie saw that he still, he didn't have a shirt on. She didn't blush too much.  
  
"Hey! No wait!" Yuffie jumped on the rail of the stairs and slid down it to the bottom and ran up to Vincent. Vincent faced her again. "C'mon, you didn't even answer my question!"  
  
"What is it?" Vincent looked down at Yuffie. "I asked, who's right?" "Ah, nobody." Vincent didn't want to tell her anything about what Chaos said. "Okay, whatever!" Yuffie smiled and grabbed Vincent by the wrist and led him into the kitchen.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were eating brunch at the table and looked up at the ninja and the Ex-Turk. "Hey! Want some?" Cloud said with a mouthful while hoding up a plate of bacon and eggs. Yuffie shook her head. "No thanks, I already had some pop-tarts for breakfast." Yuffie said cheerfully. "What time did you get up this morning, Yuffie?" Tifa asked.  
  
"About 8:00." she said. "Huh, you usually sleep a whole lot later than that! We've been up since 7:00 and you never came downstairs..." Tifa said. Yuffie giggled and kicked the floor. "Yeah, well I kinda snuck some food in my room when I first moved in..."  
  
"Ah, the old breakfast in bed trick I see." Cloud said waving a piece of bacon around. Yuffie giggled. "I'm not very hungry, I'll just have a pop- tart as well, that is, if it is okay with you." Vincent said looking at Yuffie.  
  
"Go ahead, I don't care." Yuffie said. "Okay, suit yourself. You don't know what you're missin'!!" Cloud said as Yuffie and Vincent left the kitchen. Tifa grabbed the bacon out of his hand and hit him on the head with it and laughed.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent walked upstairs. Yuffie ran into her room and grabbed some pop-tarts. "Here, it's smores flavor." Yuffie said handing him the food. "Thanks. Mmmm, I like smores!" Vincent chuckled while Yuffie giggled. Cloud walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Vincent, I have a shirt for you." he said walking into his room. "Oh no, not blue!" Vincent teased as he followed Cloud into the bedroom. Cloud opened his dresser up. "No, I have some other shirts for you and since your specialty is black..." Cloud lifted a black shirt out of the dresser and handed it to Vincent.  
  
"Hmm, and to think you only had blue..." Vincent said. "Ha, ha, very funny. But I also have your cape." "You do?!?!! Where?!"  
  
"Calm down." Cloud said walking over to his closet and picking up the cape that belonged to the gunslinger. He walked back to Vincent and gave it to him. "It was on the floor." Cloud said. "Thank you so much, Cloud. I thought it was ripped to shreds when I transformed."  
  
"Ah, no prob." Cloud said. Vincent put on the black shirt and put his cape back on. Cloud looked at him. "No, something's not right..." Cloud scrached his chin. "I know! And luckly I have them, too." Cloud walked over to his dresser and pulled out some black pants that looked exactly like Vincent's old, ripped up ones, only new. He handed them to Vincent.  
  
"Wow, thanks Cloud! These are the same kind as the ones I have on right now!" Vincent went into the bathroom and took off his old pants and put on the new ones.  
  
Vincent walked back out and saw Cloud and Yuffie staring at him. "Yeah, those do look like his old ones..." Yuffie said. Cloud nodded. "And the shirt, too." she added.  
  
All three of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tifa had just got done cleaning up after brunch and was sitting down at the table looking at a newspaper. She looked up at them. "Hey, it says here that you can get a free vacation at Costa Del Sol today!" Tifa said.  
  
"Really?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded. "Yeah, the free thing is 3 days long, but we missed the first 2 days so does anyone wanna go?" "Yeah, I do! I do!" Yuffie said jumping up and down. "Sure." Vincent said. "Fine with me!" Cloud said. "Okay, then let's get packin' everyone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked that chapter and here are the recommended fics:  
  
"After Dark in Costa Del Sol" by Dilandau Albatou. "Aeris Gets A Swirly" by Kupo. "An Unknown Love" by Midnight Blue Knight. Sorry but that's all I know of now...please read them because they are very good. LATER!  
  
Next chapter: I'll think of it when I write it. 


	10. Vincent's rival: The Prince of Wutai? Pa...

Hey all reviewers! Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dammit! I don't own FF7, Square does!! Okay??!  
  
  
  
[Chapter 9: Vincent's rival: The Prince of Wutai? Part 1]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had packed quickly. Vincent and Cloud were carrying suitcases to the buggy and Yuffie and Tifa were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Should we help the guys?" Yuffie asked watching Cloud struggle with the bags. "Oh, they'll be fine without our help." Tifa said watching Cloud as well.  
  
"What do you girls have in these bags? Rocks?" Cloud complained. "Ah, shaddup! If you can lift a heavy sword and swing it around without dropping it, then you should be able to lift a few pounds of luggage!" Tifa argued back. She looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Never get married..." Yuffie just laughed. "So Cloud's being a little complainy, all guys are sometimes!" Yuffie said. "Yeah, but he wasn't so complainy before we saved the world." Tifa laughed. "I heard that!!" Cloud yelled from the living room.  
  
Vincent and Cloud had just finished putting all of the luggage into the buggy. "C'mon girls! Hurry up!" Cloud yelled from the passengers seat. Tifa and Yuffie came running out of the house and got into the back seat. "Aw, c'mon Vinnie, lemme drive!" Yuffie said. "You can drive on the way back, okay?" Vincent said starting up the buggy. "Okay!" Yuffie said cheerfully.  
  
"We got everything?" Tifa asked. "Yep. Don't you worry, everything is packed! Costa Del Sol, here we come!" Cloud pointed foward as Vincent pressed on the gas pedal.  
  
"How long's it gonna take to get there?" Yuffie asked. "About 20 minutes." Vincent replied.  
  
~~~18 minutes later...~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked. "No." Cloud said. "Are we there yet?" "No!" Cloud was getting annoyed. "How 'bout now?" Yuffie asked. "N---!" "We'll be there in a few minutes." Vincent cut Cloud off. "Okay!" Yuffie said giggling.  
  
Soon the buggy came to a halt. All four stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Oh no, now we have to carry all the luggage into the Inn!" Cloud whined. Tifa put her hand up to Cloud's face. "I don't wanna hear it! Just do it!" Tifa said. Cloud opened the trunk of the buggy. Vincent looked all around at Costa Del Sol. He used to like cold, dark places, but now that he'd been freed from his coffin, he liked the outdoors more.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Came a voice behind Vincent. He quickly turned around to see who it was.  
  
Vincent's eyes widened. "R-R-Roy??!" Vincent mannaged to choke out.  
  
**GRRRRRR.....!** Chaos growled fiercly.  
  
"Hahahaha, yes, it is I!" said the man that was about 5'8, had dark brown hair, red eyes, and the exact same outfit as Vincent on, and was known as 'Roy'.  
  
"What...? Why...?" Vincent stuttered. "Ha, you seem a little shocked. Why is that?" Roy asked, his cape blowing in the wind as well as Vincent's. Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud turned around. "Who the hell is this guy? He's wearing the exact same thing as you!" Yuffie asked. Vincent motioned for her, Cloud, and Tifa to stay back. "This guy is dangerous..." Vincent wispered to them.  
  
"How...?" Yuffie wispered back. "I'll tell you later." Vincent didn't take his eyes off Roy for a second. "What are you guys yappin' at?" Roy snapped. "Vincent, you know we've postponed this duel long enough..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Vincent said. "What's he talking about?" Yuffie asked. Vincent decided not to wisper. "Yuffie, this is my rival, Roy Lygar." Vincent introduced her to him. "I never knew you had a rival..." Yuffie was stunned. "Why is he wearing the same clothes a you? Plus he's even got a metal claw on his left hand and red eyes!! Why?" Tifa asked. "Me and Vincent here, had the same operation." Roy began. "You see, we BOTH have Chaos inside of us."  
  
"Both of you???!" Tifa was really shocked. "Yeah. My Chaos is different from his. It's not the same deal here." Vincent said. "Hojo did this to us both, he wanted to take two men and experiment with them by putting evil spirits within them. Those two men were us, and I'm glad someone put a rest to that crazy scientist." Roy said.  
  
"Those people that put him to rest were Cloud and his friends, including me!" Vincent shouted. "So you are Cloud..." Roy said shifting his glance over to Cloud. "Yeah, I'm Cloud and we all saved the world." "Oh, I already knew that..." Roy said. "I really don't care about that; all I care about is that me and Vincent have been rivals since we were five. And now...now I want to pay off that duel since we are exactly the same."  
  
**Grrr, I hate that other Chaos!** Vincent's Chaos said.  
  
*Yeah, me too.* Vincent thought.  
  
***Let's kill him right here.*** Roy's Chaos said.  
  
*Not just yet...* Roy thought.  
  
"But Vincent, do you know what I've obtained over the years?" Roy asked. "No, what?" Vincent asked. Roy pulled out the exact same gun as the Death Penalty. Vincent was almost breathless. "W-what?! Where did you get that?!"  
  
Roy smiled. "Hojo gave it to me, just as he gave you yours." "Impossible! There is only ONE real Death Penalty!" Vincent yelled. "Oh, this is not called Death Penalty. This is called the Ultima Gun!" Roy said. "What?! There's no such thing!" Vincent yelled. "Uh, actually Vincent..." Cloud stepped up. "There is. There is the Ultima Weapon, which I am holding right now, and the Ultimate Gun, which, well, you know." Cloud said.  
  
"I can't belive this..." Vincent shook his head. "Oh, and Vincent I should let you know one last thing.....I am now the crowned Prince of Wutai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh, getting interesting! Ha ha, sorry for ending there. Part 2 will be up soon! Please R&R! And by the way, I DO own Roy Lygar, that's the only character I actually own. 


	11. Vincent's rival: The Prince of Wutai? Pa...

Hey! I hope everyone likes this chapter and please R&R!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody mentioned in this fic, except for Roy Lygar. *Winks* But anyway, I don't own anything from FF7.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 10: Vincent's rival: The Prince of Wutai? Part 2]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie pushed Vincent aside and stepped up. "NO! You are NOT the Prince of Wutai!" she shouted. "Oh really? Then who is?" Roy asked. "Nobody is right now!" Yuffie shouted again.  
  
"How can you be so sure? Huh, Princess?" Roy asked. Yuffie stepped back. "H- how did you know...?!" Yuffie said shocked. "I already told you. I'm the Prince and I've come here to take you back to Wutai with me, so we can get married, Lady Kisaragi!" Roy laughed. Vincent's ears folded back. "How dare you! Yuffie would NEVER get married to you!" Vincent shouted.  
  
Roy jumped back about 10 feet. Now he was about 22 feet away from them. "It's the rule. The Princess and the Prince have to get married. Wutai can't do much without us, Yuffie." Roy said. "Wutai is just fine! It can mannage without me! And how can you prove that you are the Prince!!??" Yuffie shouted.  
  
"Your father, Godo sent me." Roy said plainly. "W-what...? Dad...?" This was all too confusing for Yuffie. "That's still not proof!" Yuffie shouted. "I don't care if it is proof or not, your father sent me here to rescue you from the evil Vincent Valentine, eliminate him, then bring you back so Wutai can have a new King and Queen!" Roy shouted back.  
  
"Evil?! Evil!?!!! You are a WHOLE lot evilier than him!!!" Yuffie shouted with barely visable tears in her eyes. "I still don't belive my father sent you! He would NEVER crown a new Prince whom was evil!!"  
  
"Oh, he did alright. And it was a piece of cake to get him to. I dressed up in one of Wutai's traditional robes and hid my claw so he didn't know I was like Vincent." Roy explained. "What about your red eyes?!" Cloud asked. "It's called, "Contacts" ever heard of 'em? I used blue ones to hide my eyes so he didn't know I was a demon."  
  
"Why do you want to become the King of Wutai?" Yuffie asked. "Boy, what's with all the questions? I want to become King so I can rule Wutai and take everyone from there and rule the world!" Roy laughed. "Dammit! You'll never get Yuffie!" Vincent stepped in front of Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie stepped aside of Vincent. "What makes you think you'll be able to control the warriors and citizens of Wutai?!" she asked. "Simple. They see my gun, they'll obey. If not, they can deal with Chaos." Roy simply explained.  
  
Yuffie pulled out her Conformer as Tifa and Cloud got into a fighting position. Vincent put his arm out to the side. "No guys, I have to deal with him myself. This is the duel I've promised him for over 25 years..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that was really short, but the next chapter will be the fighting scene! Yay! Lol, anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: [Showdown: Chaos vs. Chaos] 


	12. Showdown: Chaos vs Chaos

Ohh, the big battle scene! Wow! (Not!) Don't expect much. ((Violence in this chapter)) Please R&R! Also, Vantia, what flavor pop tarts did you buy? Lol, just wondering...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF7 and everything in it. Not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 11: Showdown: Chaos vs. Chaos]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent and Roy just stood there. Wondering who should talk first.  
  
"So, let's fight!" Roy shouted. "Sounds good to me." Vincent began. "But let's get away from Costa Del Sol so that we don't hurt anyone else..."  
  
"Fine. I really don't care where we fight, I just want to prove to you that I am stronger." Roy said. "Yeah, we'll see about that!" Vincent said.  
  
"Vinnie, please let us help you!" Yuffie begged. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, but this battle is all mine." Vincent said. "Yuffie..." Cloud began. "Remember when Barret wanted to fight solo with Dyne?" Yuffie nodded. "Yeah well, this is the exact same thing, except Dyne wasn't his rival. The point is, let Vincent do this alone." Cloud said. "But..." Yuffie began. "No, Yuffie. Vincent has to do this alone." Tifa said. "But what if he gets hurt?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Vincent's tough. He'll be fine." Cloud reassured her. "What about if he's close to death?" Vincent looked at Yuffie. "Don't worry, I'll come back alive." Vincent turned back to Roy. "I hope..." he said under his breath.  
  
"Enough chit-chat. Let's fight!" Roy yelled. Vincent nodded. "Follow me." he said. Vincent jumped high into the air and landed about 30 feet away from the others. Roy did the same and Vincent took off running. Roy followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Roy asked. "Far enough from my friends and Costa Del Sol." Vincent said still running. Soon they both came to a stop. "That's far enough." Roy said. Vincent could see Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie watching him from far away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie wanted to run to Vincent now. She lifted up her foot and was about to run, until Cloud grabbed hold of her arm. Yuffie looked back at him. Cloud shook his head. "If they transform...." Cloud began. Yuffie stepped back and slumped to the ground. "I wish I could help him..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Roy struck his fighting position and smirked. Vincent struck his fighting posiotion, too, but just gave Roy an evil glare. Even from 35 feet away, they could see each others expressions clear as day. Vincent put his hand on his gun holster and looked at Roy's expression. "Do you think this is some big joke?!" Vincent yelled. "No, but I've had this battle planned out for over 10 years...." Roy laughed.  
  
"That doesn't mean your gonna win." Vincent said coldly. Roy laughed some more. "Hahaha, Vincent, can't you see? My Chaos is stronger by far." Vincent could feel his Chaos getting mad.  
  
**Grrr, how could he say that?????!!!**  
  
Vincent didn't want to answer him.  
  
***Hahaha, Chaos, You are such a baby!*** Roys Chaos said to Vincent's.  
  
"They can communticate with each other?!" Vincent was shocked. "Well, duh! They are almost the same! Only of course, mine is evilier and stronger than yours." Roy boasted. "You're bluffing!" Vincent yelled. "No I'm not. But anyway, let's just fight!" Roy said striking his fighting positon again as well as Vincent.  
  
Who was going to go first? They both wondered the same thing....  
  
*Since I planned this out, I'll go first!* Roy thought.  
  
Roy clenched his fists and let out an in-human scream. Just like the one Vincent does.  
  
"Oh shit! He's transforming!!" Vincent yelled backing up a bit. Roy put his hands over his head and put his head down; his long hair fell over his face so that Vincent could not see it. Roy's eyes started turning bright yellow as wings ripped out of his back and muscles bulged out of his arms, legs, and back. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No, he's transforming!!!!!" Yuffie shouted. Cloud and Tifa looked at Roy closer. "You're right! Oh, no, Vincent!" Tifa shouted. "Cloud what if he...?" Cloud cut her off. "Nothing will happen, let them fight alone."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Roy started shaking as his skin started turning blood red. Flames appeared on the tip of his wings, and he grew horns on his head. Vincent's eyes widend. "Blood red??" Roy fell on his knees cluching his aching head. Huge, black, claws shot out of the tips of his fingers as he gave another in- human scream of rage.  
  
"Why....why is he red?!" Vincent said to himself.  
  
**My worst foe has arisen...** Chaos said.  
  
Fangs then grew from Roys mouth and the rest of his body changed.  
  
**Vincent you have to let me take over...**  
  
*I was thinking the same...*  
  
The ground started to shake violently, and soon, the fully tranformed beast stood 35 feet away from Vincent. He took out Death Penalty and aimed it at Chaos.  
  
**NO! Don't shoot him!!** Chaos warned him.  
  
*Why?* Vincent asked.  
  
**He will go into deadly rage...**  
  
Vincent put his gun away without anymore questions asked. He tried to think of a way to build up his rage.  
  
*Think Vincent, think!* he thought.  
  
**C'mon, hurry! He's coming near us!**  
  
Vincent thought harder.  
  
*I don't know Chaos!!!! I'm gonna get killed if I don't get mad!*  
  
Chaos continued to walk towards Vincent. Vincent backed up. "So it all ends here..." Vincent swallowed. Chaos came within reach of Vincent and raised his hand. Vincent tried to run, but got hit by Chaos. He was hit so hard, that he flew about 8 feet and landed on the ground head first and was knocked out cold.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Vincent!!!!" Yuffie screamed. She pulled out her Conformer and held it to her face. "Yuffie what are you----?" Cloud was cut off by Yuffie mumbling something. "Shield the one....the one who is good....not powered by evil.....shield him from the evil...." Yuffie said with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked. "I just put a temporary shield around him..." Yuffie said softly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**Vincent! Vincent wake up!!** Chaos yelled.  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes as he saw Chaos standing about 3 feet in front of him. Vincent quickly got up. Chaos smirked and attemped to slash Vincent, but failed. "What the...?" Vincent looked at Chaos. Chaos growled and tried again to slash him, fail.  
  
Chaos' arm just reflected off the shield every time.  
  
*Chaos, what's going on?* Vincent asked.  
  
**I think your friend, Yuffie, did something...**  
  
The shield started to ware off.  
  
**Vincent! She put a shield on you! Now's your chance to transform!**  
  
Vincent's rage built up after Chaos hit him, so he was almost there...  
  
**Think about what Roy will do if you lose the battle.**  
  
Vincent's rage just spurted up to full power as he thought about Roy taking Yuffie away. Vincent let out an in-human scream and quickly transformed.  
  
*That's the fastest I've ever transformed!*  
  
**It's because you are in a serious battle situaton, now let me do the work!**  
  
"My name is Chaos Zero." Roy's Chaos said. "I'm different, yet the same from you, Chaos." "Yes, I know, that is why we're different colors." Chaos said. "Plus, you are the hellfire demon Chaos, that's why you have fire on your wings."  
  
"Precisely, now show me what you got!" Chaos Zero said. Chaos charged at him with full speed and rammed him to the ground. Chaos Zero got up quickly and slashed Chaos. Apparently the shield wore off and Chaos began to bleed from his right arm.  
  
"Hehehe, you have fire breath as a trait to Chaos Zero, but do you have super speed?" Chaos asked. "No..." Chaos Zero said. "But you WILL die!" he said trying to slash him again. Chaos quickly doged it and jumped over Chaos Zero and kicked him in the back, sending him flying face first into the ground.  
  
"How do you like that?! Vincent sure didn't!" Chaos laughed. Chaos Zero got up quickly and flew up into the air. Chaos jumped up into the air and flapped his wings so he would be flying also. "Take this!!!" Chaos Zero said and flames shot far out of his mouth and burned Chaos' wing. Chaos fell to the ground.  
  
"HAHAHA! This is turning out how I expected! I WILL win!!" Chaos Zero said. Chaos got up and looked at his left wing. It was torched so he couldn't fly anymore. "Damn it! Look what you did!" Chaos said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone near the Costa Del Sol entrance ran out to where Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa were standing. "What's going on over there??" A woman asked Yuffie from behind. Yuffie turned around to the woman. "Oh my god! Are you Yuffie Kisaragi?! the woman asked. "Yeah." Yuffie shrugged. Cloud and Tifa turned around. "the woman looked at them. "Tifa and Cloud?!" The woman said.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" Yuffie asked. "I was just wondering what was going on over there until I saw you three heros! Let me take a picture!" the woman pulled out her camera. Yuffie put her hand on the lens of it. "No, ma'am, this is no time for a picture." she said. "But you guys saved the world!" she said. "Sorry, Vincent Valentine is in a serious battle over there and we are worried sick about him." Yuffie said pointing behind her to the two demons fighting about 150 feet away.  
  
"Vincent too? Wow..." the woman said. "No, not 'wow'. We need you people to please leave this area at once." Cloud said. All the people went back into Costa Del Sol cussing under their breath. Yuffie and the others turned back to the battle scene.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chaos was getting weak. So much fighting with his almost exact double wore him out. He wondered if Chaos Zero was getting tired.  
  
Chaos Zero WAS getting tired. He was panting as well as Chaos and was about 30 feet away from him. Chaos thought for a while as well as Chaos Zero.  
  
*Chaos, try an ultimate charge!* Vincent said.  
  
**Okay, I'll try...**  
  
*Chaos Zero, try charging or something!* Roy said.  
  
***Fine.***  
  
Chaos began to charge quickly at Chaos Zero. Chaos Zero then began charging at Chaos. A slash of white light overcame them both and they both fell to the ground out cold and back into their normal bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if it confused you about that whole "Chaos Zero and Chaos thing. Well, please R&R! 


	13. Tears from the young ninja

Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, it really made me happy ^_^! Nice choice of pop tarts there, Vantia, lol. I will also be recommening some fics at the end of the next chapter, so make sure you look at them! Anyways, on the the story! Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in FF7 or FF7 its self.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 12: Tears from the young ninja]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent awoke to the sound of the buggy's engine and was slumped down in the backseat. He slowly closed his eyes again.  
  
*Chaos...what happened...?* Vincent said sleepily. There was no respond from Chaos at all.  
  
Vincent sat up a bit and looked over to the other side of the back seat. His eyes widend and fully sat up quickly. "Roy...?!?!" he said shocked and raged. Roy was still out cold and slumped down in his seat like Vincent was before he woke up, only Roy had handcuffs around his wrists and his ankles were tied with some thick rope.  
  
Vincent leaned forward to the front seat where Yuffie was driving away from Costa Del Sol. He felt his back hurt quite a bit, but he just ignored it. The pain this time, wasn't going to last long. Maybe not even for an hour. "Yuffie, why is Roy in the back seat??!!" Vincent asked quickly. Yuffie looked back a bit, but kept an eye on where she was going. "It was Cloud's idea! He wanted to take Roy back to his house and put him in a cage!" Yuffie said.  
  
Vincent almost laughed. "A cage? Why would he wanna do that?" "Because, he didn't want Roy to cause any more harm and he would contact Reeve later, so that he could put him in a jail or something." Yuffie said. "Why can't he contact him now?" Vincent asked. "Because he won't answer, either that, or he left his PHS at his house." Yuffie said never taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Can WE put him in jail?" Vincent asked. "No, it would be against the law." Yuffie replied. "What?! That's stupid!" Vincent argued.  
  
**Can WE kill him?** Chaos asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
*I wish....* Vincent said.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, can we kill him?" Vincent asked. "Whoa, let's not go over board. Now, if he commits a serious crime we can..." "But he HAS!" Vincent shouted. Cloud and Tifa, whom we sharing the passengers seat, had just woke up. "Hey, Vince, you're awake!" Cloud said siting up from his uncomfortable position of laying his head on the buggy's door and his legs pushed up against the dash board. Tifa sat up as well, laying the same way as Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake." Vincent turned his glance back to Yuffie. "He HAS commited a serious crime!" "There's no proof. Reeve HAS to have proof to commit a execution for Roy." Yuffie said. Vincent slumped back into his seat. "My proof is these scars..."  
  
About 10 minutes later the buggy pulled up to the house.  
  
Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent got out. Cloud went over to Roy's door and opened it up. He grabbed Roy and put him over his shoulder and walked inside. Tifa followed him as Vincent and Yuffie stayed outside.  
  
"Yuffie, I want to thank you for creating the shield around me in battle." Vincent said. "How'd you know? You were knocked out when I did it." she asked. "Well, I figured---" Vincent was cut off by Chaos.  
  
**AHEM!**  
  
"Okay, okay, Chaos told me." Vincent confessed. "But anyway, how did you do that? I never heard of a materia orb that can let you do that." Yuffie giggled. "That wasn't materia. I have the power to do that. My mother taught my father how to do it and my father taught me how to do it. It concentrates on physical and mental power."  
  
"Really? That's amazing..." Vincent said. "Can you teach me to do it?" Yuffie looked down. "No. I'm sorry. I don't wanna sound mean here, but you don't have the same blood as a Kisaragi, and we are the only ones who can master that technique. It would be like you teaching me how to transform into Chaos." she said kicking the dusty ground.  
  
Vincent put his good hand on her shoulder. "You didn't sound mean. It's fine, but how does your mother have Kisaragi blood?" "Well........" Yuffie looked away. "I don't know, but no one else I've known can master it. I really don't know how my mom figured it out..."  
  
Vincent took his good hand off her shoulder and put his index finger on the side of her chin and pushed so that she would be looking into his eyes. "It's okay, at least I wasn't killed out there..."  
  
Yuffie stared deeply into his eyes as he did the same.  
  
*Those blood red eyes...they, they have a small glimmer in them...* she thought. *And to think that bastard, Roy, could call Vincent evil when they both have the exact same eyes...except Roy IS evil...*  
  
*Those chocolate brown eyes...they are so youthful...so beautiful...* Vincent almost winced at the word "Youthful". Chaos sensed this.  
  
**What's wrong?**  
  
*Youthful....the gap.....* Vincent sighed.  
  
**Dammit! The love is what counts!**  
  
*But what if she thought I was taking advantage of her?*  
  
**She won't! Look at the way she's looking at you right now...**  
  
Vincent studied her expression on her face and in her eyes.  
  
*......*  
  
**See? She might even LOVE you, you never know...**  
  
Tifa poked her head out of the door and called for them to come in. Yuffie and Vincent snapped out of their thoughts and turned around to face her. Tifa smiled. She knew what she had broke up. It made her want to laugh, two complete opposits falling in love...oh well, maybe they WERE meant for eachother, at least she thought about this.  
  
"Dinner's ready, you two." Tifa said, her head dissapeared back into the house. Yuffie and Vincent began to blush madly as they walked into the house.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie walked into the kitchen as their face returned to it's normal color. Tifa was setting bowls on the table as Cloud was sitting at the table and motioned for Vincent to come over to him. Vincent did. "Hey, is there any injuries from Chaos?" Cloud asked. Vincent shook his head. "No, not this time, it's weird. I don't have a clue why not. Hang on, I'll ask."  
  
*Chaos, why don't I have any injuries from transforming?*  
  
**Because you tranformed so fast, that my wings didn't slowly rip through your back like always.**  
  
*Oh, thanks, but why don't I have any injuries from Chaos Zero?*  
  
**Now that, I do not know why.**  
  
*Okay, thanks anyway. Speaking of Chaos Zero....*  
  
"Cloud, where's Roy?" Vincent asked. "He's in the basement in a cage. By now, he should of woke up..." Vincent nodded. "And how come I have my shirt and cape on and my pants aren't ripped at all?" "Because we ran over to your mansion in Nibelhiem and picked up all of your clothes, ect."  
  
"You mean I've been out cold that long? I thought we were just leaving Costa Del Sol when I woke up..." Vincent said. "We were, it's just we had to cross the cargo ship and run back to Nibel, then back to Costa." Cloud said. "I put a new shirt on you. Your pants were never even ripped...but on the other hand, your cape was almost ripped to shreads while you were in battle and when it was all over, I put it back on you so it wouldn't get lost."  
  
Vincent nodded again. "By the way, that cage..." "Don't worry, it's strong enough to hold him. Plus, his arms are tied up, we took off the ropes on his ankels so that when we fed him, he could get to the food with out crawling."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Can we get some chow now?" Vincent said. "Help yourself." Cloud said. Vincent grabbed a bowl off the table and went over to a pot that sat on the stove. "Soup? Great! I haven't had soup in a long time!" Vincent grabbed the spoon in the soup and poured some into his bowl. Yuffie repeated the process as did Cloud and Tifa. Soon they were all at the tabel eating.  
  
"Tifa, how's Sunny doing?" Yuffie asked. "He's doing just great. He eats healthy and we pet him a lot." Tifa replied. "Yeah, that's good. I just haven't seen him in a while; all these weird things have happened the past few days..."  
  
"Yeah, I know! It's so weird, isn't it?" Tifa said. "Speaking of which, I'm calling Godo tommorow to see what's up with him and the "Prince of Wutai"." Yuffie said. "Oh, that reminds me! I gotta call Reeve!" Cloud said. He pulled out his PHS and dialed him again. Ring.......ring.......ring.....ring.....  
  
Cloud hung up. "Dammit! He's not responding!" Vincent looked at Cloud. "Try Cait Sith's number. He might answer then." "Good idea." Cloud dialed Cait. Ring........ring......ring..."Hello?" Cait answered. "Reeve! I mean Cait! Or whatever the hell your name is!" Cloud said. "Just call me Reeve for now. What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, we need you to do us a favor." Cloud said. "We have a very dangerous man inside our house right now; don't worry, he's locked up. We need you to send him to jail, ASAP." "You have proof, right?" Reeve asked. "Well......no. But you're our friend, we need you to do this, you belive us, right?" Cloud asked. "Sorry guys, no proof, no deal." Reeve said. "Please?!? We need you to do this! Roy is dangerous!" Cloud begged.  
  
"W-what did you just say??!" Reeve shouted through his PHS. "We need you to do this, Roy is dangerous. That's what I said." Cloud repeated. "Roy?! Roy Lygar?!!?" Reeve asked. "Yeah, that's him alright." "I'm reconsidering! He's going to jail, ASAP!"  
  
"Why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?" "Iv'e has so many complaints on him..." Reeve began. "He's been causing trouble eveywhere!" "What kinda trouble?" Cloud asked. "I've heard hes killed someone, but that was just a rumor, but otherwise, he was charged of harrasment, injuries, and even stealing!" Reeve said. "Hes stole precious diamonds, rare metals, and even gold chocobos! And that's not all..." Reeve said. "OK, the rest can be left unsaid." Cloud just wanted to finish his dinner. "When do you think you'll be able to take him in?"  
  
"I don't know. About 2 or maybe three days." Reeve said. "I thought you said ASAP!" Cloud said. "That is as soon as I can, sorry, but you'll just have to keep him there for a while. Whatever you do, don't let him get away..." Reeve said and hung up. Cloud hung up and put the PHS back into his pocket.  
  
"Boy, I wish I had a PHS..." Vincent said. "Didn't we give you one after the downfall of Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, but I, errr, got a little mad..." Vincent smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I have lots of spares, why didn't you mention it before?" Cloud asked. "I really don't know..."  
  
About 10 minutes later, all the questions were asked and aswered and the soup was eaten up except one bowl.....  
  
"Vincent shouldn't take the bowl down to Roy! He might transform again from seeing him!" Tifa argued with Cloud. "He's already seen us all, it won't matter who takes it down there, he still might get mad!" Cloud argued back. "Okay then, let's vote. All in favor of Cloud taking the bowl down to Roy, raise your hand!" Tifa said. Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa all raised their hands.  
  
"That's not fair!" Cloud whined. "So life's not fair, get over it!" Tifa shot back at him quickly. "Why can't you or Yuffie take it down?" he asked. "Because if he sees Yuffie, he'll REALLY get mad and me, I dunno, just take it down there!" Tifa said.  
  
Cloud sighed. "Fine, fine." he put his hand on his sword case that was on his back. "I'm taking this just in case..." Cloud said grabbing the soup bowl and walking out of the kitchen. He continued to walk down to where Roy was. He reached for the doornob on the basement door. He slowly opened the door and saw Roy looking at him with his hands tied around his back with the handcuffs.  
  
Roy was silent. His red eyes followed Cloud as he walked around the cage. "So, hehe, you're awake..." Cloud trailed off. Roy just snarled and sat down in a nearby corner. For some reason, his cape and every piece of clothing was un-dammaged. Cloud wondered why, but soon decided to give him the soup. Cloud reached into the cage and set the soup down carefully so he wouldn't spill any.  
  
"You just better be glad this cage is keeping me away from you." Roy said, his eyes stayed on Cloud. "And what'd ya do to that food over there?" he asked. "Nothing at all." Cloud said. "I bet you poisened it. You little fuck, I swear, when I get my strength back, you and your little friends will be the first on my list to be Chaos feed..." Roy said.  
  
*Don't make him mad...don't make him mad...* Cloud thought. *Hopefully this doesn't....*  
  
"Do you ALWAYS depend on Chaos to protect you?" Cloud asked. "I'd bet you'd be nothing without him!" "Why you little---!" Roy reached for his gun in it's holster, but found nothing. "What the fuck?!" Cloud coulda swore Roy's eyes turned an even deeper red. He laughed and pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Looking for this?" he said.  
  
"Roy ran up to the edge of the cage and rattled the bars on it. "How'd you get that??! Give it back!!" Roy said reaching his arm outside of the cage. Cloud stepped back. He twirled the Ultima Gun around his finger. "I got it when you were out cold, and no, you're not getting it back!" he laughed.  
  
"You fucker!!!" Roy yelled. Cloud walked back to the door. "See ya!" he said and closed the door behind him. Roy wanted to escape so bad. He was furious.  
  
Cloud walked back into the kitchen. "That was fun..." "Cloud, what'd you do to make him yell like that?" Tifa asked. "Nothin'. Just showed him his gun..." Cloud laughed.  
  
The sunset was beautiful. Yuffie and Vincent had went outside when Cloud gave Roy the food and wanted to talk about some things. They were standing on a hill behind Tifa and Cloud's house.  
  
"It's good to be back at Tifa's..." Yuffie said. Tifa's house was more like home to her now.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll stay here, too...I mean, there's nobody back at Nibelheim to talk to..." Vincent said. He looked over at Yuffie and saw that the sunlight rays were dancing along her cheeks. She was so beautiful...  
  
Yuffie faced Vincent. "You know, I was really worried about you when you fought Roy..." she said looking down. "I know. But now I'm fine, and Roy will be punished." he said, trying to get her to lift her head up and smile.  
  
"No Vincent..." Yuffie began. Vincent wondered when the last time she called him Vincent instead of Vinnie...  
  
"I was REALLY worried. Chaos Zero scared the hell out of me and I thought you were a gonner before you transformed...." Yuffie felt hot burning tears stream down her cheeks. Vincent pushed her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes. He felt a painful ping in his heart.  
  
*.......She's crying..........*  
  
**............**  
  
Of all the time Vincent knew her, she had never cried....she really DID care about him.....  
  
Vincent pulled her into an embrace. Yuffie burried her face in his chest and cried harder. "It's okay....just cry it all out..." Vincent said softly.  
  
From Tifa's bedroom window, she watched them as a tear formed in her eye. 


	14. Vincent's training

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for not writing in a while, but I'm also sorry to say that I have no recommended fics at the moment, so maybe next chapter? Well, hope you like this chapter and please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Uhhhhh...Oh yeah! Square owns FF7 and everything in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 13: Vincent's training]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent and Yuffie went to bed early that night. Everyone had woken up, but Vincent. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 8:00 it read. He sat up and yawned.  
  
"I wish I could of slept longer...." he said sleepily to himself while rubbing his eyes. "Too bad my stomach woke me up...I'm hungry..." Vincent got up out of bed and grabbed his usual outfit and walked into the guest bathroom in his room. He turned on the water to the shower and took off his boxers and hopped in.  
  
"Ah, cold, cold!" he shouted. He turned the shower knob to warm. "It sure was nice of Cloud and Tifa to let me stay with them..." he said grabbing some of the complimentary guest soap and scrubbing his body. "It's like they're running a hotel now. Yuffie and I even have our own rooms with bathrooms in them!"  
  
Vincent grabbed some shampoo and put a lot in his hair.(he needs a lot of shampoo, his hair is long ya know!) He scrubbed his hair with his hands and rinsed.  
  
As soon as Vincent was done with his shower, he hopped out and took a towel and dried himself off. He then got dressed and grabbed his comb out of a droor by the sink. "Good thing I unpacked all my stuff last night, I don't think I could of done it this morning...." he said as he ran the comb through his wet hair.  
  
About 7 minutes later Vincent was all through. He decided to finally get something to eat. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There lie a note on the counter. Vincent walked over to it.  
  
Dear Vincent:  
  
Cloud, Yuffie, and I all have gone to the store. We'll be back around 10:00. If you're not there, we'll call you. -Tifa  
  
Vincent thought about the new PHS Cloud gave him before he went to bed last night. He read on.  
  
Vincent, it's me, Yuffie. Tifa and Cloud are waiting for me out in the buggy right now, so I'm just gonna say this now. I can't belive they woke me up so early!!!! And just to go grocery shopping?! Gawd! Oh well, can't be worst than going out at 5 in the morning and getting materia for Godo! Well, I gotta go, c-ya! -Yuffie  
  
Vincent laughed a bit. He grabbed a bowl out of the kitchen and looked in the pantry. "Man, they definatly needed to go grocery shopping! All there is for breakfast is...."  
  
Vincent poured some cereal into his bowl. "Cereal..." he mumbled. "Oh well, better than nothing...." Vincent grabbed the milk out of the frige and poured it on the cereal and grabbed a spoon. He began to eat it at the counter.  
  
After Vincent finished his breakfast, he decided to go see if Roy had any food. He carefully opened the door and walked quietly down the stairs. He didn't care if Roy saw him or not, but if he was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up. Vincent reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly and quietly opened the door.  
  
Roy WAS sleeping. He was sleeping slumped down on the backside end of the cage. Vincent stood still and looked at him with rage. He decided to walk a bit further into the basement to see if he had any food. Though Vincent didn't want to give him any, Reeve wanted him alive and in jail.  
  
Vincent slowly lifted his foot into the air and stepped one step forward into the basement. As soon as his foot hit the floor, Roy's eyes flashed open.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Valentine?" he snapped and jumped up. "I'm down here to see if you have food." Vincent walked over to his food plate. There sat a bowl. Vincent looked into it. The soup from last night sat in it.  
  
Vincent looked back at Roy. "Why didn't you eat?" "I wasn't born yesterday, ya know. I know what you guys did to that soup..." Roy said coldly. "Look, we didn't poisen it! Cloud told me last night that you said that and we didn't!" Vincent shouted.  
  
"Yeah, sure, uh huh, and why in the hell should I belive you?!" Roy snarled. "Look, think what you want, but we're not feeding you until you eat that." Vincent said walking to the door. "I also am glad you're going to jail..." he left. Roy was furious. "You son of a bitch!!!" Roy yelled after Vincent.  
  
Vincent walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him. "God he's such a pain." There was nothing for Vincent to do. Everyone was gone, and he was all alone, well, except for Roy, but that doesn't matter.  
  
*So, Chaos, what do you want to do today...?* Vincent asked with a bored look on his face.  
  
**Kill Roy** the beast responded.  
  
*Besides that?*  
  
**Train**  
  
Vincent thought for a while. Maybe he should get outside and train a little. Besides, he had some time to kill.  
  
*Fine, but do YOU want to train, or me?*  
  
**Me...** Chaos chuckled.  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
*All right.....*  
  
Vincent grabbed a piece of paper and a pen on the counter and wrote a note.  
  
Dear everyone:  
  
Went training, be back around 11:00 or so. -Vincent  
  
He put the note near the other one that everyone else left. He then walked out the door and headed into the chocobo stables.  
  
"Hey Midnight...." Vincent petted the black chocobo on the head. The chocobo warked as Vincent let it out of the stables. This chocobo used to be Barret's, but he no longer wanted it anymore and so he just gave it to Cloud. Vincent thought Cloud wouldn't mind, so he jumped on the chocobo and tugged on the reins. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cloud pushed the shopping cart around while Tifa and Yuffie were picking out grocerys. Yuffie ran up to Cloud with a few things in her arms.  
  
"Can we get this?" she asked cheerfully. "No." Cloud said. He didn't want to buy anything he didn't need, and Yuffie's snacks were included.  
  
Yuffie ran back to the food and picked out another 3 snacks. "How 'bout this?" she asked. "No." Yuffie pulled another thing out of her arms. "This?" "No!" Cloud was getting angry. This was like the time she asked if they were at Costa Del Sol.  
  
"Can we get this?" Yuffie grinned. "NO!!" Cloud shouted. Tifa walked up to him. "Let her have a few snacks, honey." she said resting her arm on his shoulder. Cloud sighed. "Alright....But, only 3 snacks, the rest she can buy herself." Tifa smiled. "Thanks..." she kissed his cheek and went back to picking out grocerys.  
  
"Yuffie, did you talk to Godo yet?" Tifa asked. "Ooohhh, yeah! AND I chewed him out!" Yuffie said proudly. "Haha. So...what DID he say...?" "Oh nothin' much, just that he REALLY belived Roy's disguise."  
  
"So it was all true...?" Tifa looked down while Yuffie nodded. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent hopped off of Midnight. They were now pretty far away from Kalm, and pretty far away from the chocobo ranch. Vincent wispered into Midnight's ear.  
  
"Go back home...." he said. The chocobo warked and ran full speed back home.  
  
**How are we gonna get home now?**  
  
*You.*  
  
**Oh no.....**  
  
Vincent made sure nobody was in sight and began to build his rage. Inch by inch, his raged climbed. "C'mon........c'mon...." Vincent began to shake and transform. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cloud was putting the grocerys up on the scanner for the employee to scan them. "Finally...I hate grocery shopping...."  
  
The cashier lady picked up some of Yuffie's snacks and ran them across the scanner. No beep sound was heard and she ran them over the scanner a second time. Nothing...  
  
She looked at the computer screen. It read 'ERROR' in bold letters. Cloud and everyone saw this. He looked at her with an annoying look.  
  
*C'mon............!!* Cloud thought.  
  
The lady pushed some buttons on the keyboard. 'ERROR' came up again. She ran the items through the scanner. No beep.  
  
Cloud sighed heavily. "We're never getting outta here...." he mumbled. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By now, Vincent was already fully transformed. An enemy approched from behind him. Chaos smiled eviliy and turned around. There, stood a big dark cat that looked like Dark Nation. Chaos grinned from ear to ear. He was going to like this.....  
  
The panther-like cat lunged towards Chaos. Chaos threw his arms out wide and caught it.  
  
*Hahaha, what are you gonna do to it?* Vincent laughed.  
  
**Kill it**  
  
*Why? Haha, it's so funny, the way it's looking at you."  
  
Chaos looked into the creatures eyes. He began to crack a smile, and soon, busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*See? Look at it....*  
  
"Okay okay...I'll let it go...." Chaos put the cat down. It's expression changed right that instant and slashed Chaos' leg.  
  
"Ah, Shit! You little!!!" Chaos grabbed it again. It was only a cub...but still...  
  
*It's a cub....*  
  
"Fine! But this time, if it scratches me, I'm killing it!" Chaos put it down again. The cat scampered off quickly and vanished from the beast's eyes. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cloud folded his arms across his chest with an annoyed look again. The scanner lady was still trying to scan the snacks Yuffie had wanted.  
  
'Error' came up on the screen again and Cloud was about to go crazy. Yuffie looked over at Cloud and saw his expression and laughed.  
  
*Poor Cloud, he hates shopping...* Yuffie grinned. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chaos had found no enemies since he'd let that panther cub go.  
  
"Dammit Vincent! I came here to train! Why'd you transform in a place where there's no enemies!?" Chaos yelled.  
  
*Hey! It was YOUR idea, not mine!*  
  
Chaos grumbled and flew around the hills. "Maybe there's something around here I can fight...." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cloud was pulling out his hair as soon as the lady scanned Yuffie's snacks for the 70th time. "C'MON!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. The lady gasped and looked at Cloud. "Sir! This takes a lot of work! You shouldn't yell like that!" the scanner lady said.  
  
Cloud looked at her with furious eyes. Yuffie was laughing the whole time while Tifa was ignoring everyone. Cloud leaned over the scanner and looked the lady in the eye.  
  
"Do you know who I am??!" Cloud said trying not to raise his voice. "The lady stepped back a bit. "N-no sir!" she studdered. Cloud leaned back. "My name is Cloud Strife and I saved the world with my comrades!" Cloud said proudly. "Now, what do YOU think is harder? Scanning items on a scanner or saving the world???!!" he raised his voice a bit.  
  
"S-s-s-saving the w-w-world....?" she studdered. "Right." Cloud grabbed the item out of her hand and ran it across the scanner. It beeped and the 'Error' text disapeared. He looked back at her. "See? Aint that easy? Now, watch this or you might forget how hard it is." Cloud grabbed a whole bunch of items and quickly scanned them.  
  
The scanner beeped for each item and Cloud looked back at her again. "See? It's cake! Now, why don't you try it?" Cloud said slowly. Yuffie clutched her sides and fell to the ground laughing her ass off. Cloud cracked a smile and stared at the cashier. She stepped back further.  
  
"P-p-p-paper or p-plastic??" she asked. "Oh wait, no. No, no, no...that would be to hard of a job for you to do. Why don't I do it?" Cloud said as he threw the grocerys in a plastic bag. Yuffie was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.  
  
Cloud walked past the cashier and Tifa followed. Yuffie couldn't quit laughing, so Tifa had to lightly kick her in the ribs for her to get up and leave. Everyone was staring at them as they left. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"This sucks! Let's go home!" Chaos said. "What a bust! We came out here for NOTHING!" He lifted his wings high and jumped high into the air. "What a boring day! I wonder if Cloud and them had fun at the store!" Chaos soared high into the air and headed back to Kalm.  
  
About 3 minutes later they were hovering pretty high above Kalm.  
  
*How are we gonna enter?* Vincent asked.  
  
**Drop down, duh!**  
  
*People will see us!*  
  
**Oh, right.**  
  
Chaos flew near the entrance of Kalm and landed in a patch of grass. Vincent quickly de-transformed and walked into Kalm. "That's weird...no wounds from transforming..." Vincent walked past the towns people of Kalm. They were all looking up at the sky. Vincent stopped and listened to what they said.  
  
"Whoa! Did ya see that??!" A man shouted while everyone else was looking into the sky. "Yeah! A beast....or a devil from the skies!" Another man said. Another man ran into the scene and was waving like a mad man. "I saw it! I saw it! It landed in front of Kalm's entrance!!"  
  
"Let's get it!!" A group of men said with pitch forks and torches. They all ran to the entrance of Kalm. Vincent chuckled. "They saw us...."  
  
He walked up to Tifa and Cloud's house and walked in. There, he saw Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie streched out on the couch. "Haha, you look tired...have fun?" Vincent asked sitting down in a chair.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud shouted and rolled over facing the couch's cusions. Yuffie got up. "Oh yeah! It was a blast!!" she said cheerfully and giggled. Vincent smiled. He loved it when Yuffie was so happy and didn't have a care in the world about anything bad.  
  
"How was training?" she asked. "Awful. Haha, I'll tell you about it after you tell me about shopping." Vincent said.  
  
"Okay, first, we were grabbing food off the shelves and putting it in the cart, but that's not important. Anyway, we were at the cashier lady's scanning thing, and she couldn't scan anything! So Cloud was getting really mad, and after like 20 mins of tring to scan it, Cloud got REALLY mad and yelled at her and treated her like she was a mental person and he scanned everything and then she was all scared and stuff, so she asked us what kind of bag we wanted and Cloud said, "No, that's too hard for you" and stuff and it was soooooooo funny! I wish you were there to see it!!!!" Yuffie said quickly.  
  
Vincent could barely keep up with her fast teenage talking, but he understood every word. "HAHAHA! Poor Cloud! I feel so sorry for you!" Vincent laughed even harder. Cloud buried his face in a pillow and groaned. Vincent laughed harder, and Yuffie laughed a lot telling the story, too.  
  
"Well, so Vinnie, how was training, you say?" Yuffie asked after she settled down. Vincent told her about it and the panther and the towns people thinking that Chaos was a devil from the skies. Yuffie laughed and laughed. This was one of the most awkward days in her young life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like this chapter? I hope so, also I'm going to be taking a small break from this story because of my new story I'm going to be starting very soon. It'll be based on Red XIII/Nanaki and it will be kinda sad. I might add a bit of romance between Yuffie/Vincent and Tifa/Cloud, OR you can pick the couple for Cloud. Aeris and Cloud or Tifa and Cloud? YOU vote on it and send the reviews on it for this story because I'll have to determine that in the first chapter. Well, I gotta go, C-ya and Please R&R and vote!!! 


	15. A big misunderstanding

I'm so sorry! See, I wanted you to vote on the couple for Cloud on my new fic, but I wanted to start the fic so I just picked Tifa/Cloud! I'm sorry, I just wanted to get a chapter or so up. By the way, my new story is called "The Legend of Nanaki" so check it out if you'd like ^_^! Anyway, please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in FF7!!!  
  
  
  
[Chapter 14: A big misunderstanding]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent were all sitting at the kitchen table. Yuffie, of course, was still in bed and it was about 11:00. She usually slept late, but now, she got to sleep even later for she didn't live with her father. Godo would always wake her up and make her train or fetch something for him.  
  
Yuffie rolled over in her sleep. She was soon awakend by the sound of someone yelling. She sat up quickly and listened who was yelling.  
  
"Vinnie...!" Yuffie moaned. "Man, and I was having a good dream, too!" She slid out of bed and yawned. "I wonder what he's yelling about...?" the young ninja grabbed her usual outfit and slid her PJs off.  
  
After she was done getting dressed, she quickly combed her hair and ran downstairs. The yelling was getting much louder as she approched the kitchen. She walked in.  
  
"Vin---nie! Why are you yellin' like that? You woke me up!" Yuffie yawned again. Vincent took his hands off the table, where Cloud and Tifa were sitting, and turned around to face her. ".....Roy has escaped...." he mumbled with his eyes closed.  
  
"WHAT?!!!?!!" Yuffie stepped back. "How, when?!"  
  
"He escaped this morning, we think around 7:00 or so." Cloud said. "So that's what you were yelling about...." Yuffie said. "Yeah, and Reeve will be here today to pick him up and take him to jail!" Vincent said. Yuffie walked further into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, why can't you just tell him that he escaped and NOT to come over?" she asked. "No." Tifa began. "We can't. His PHS is offline and there's no way to reach him."  
  
"What about his home phone number?" Yuffie asked. Cloud shook his head. "His phone has been disconnected also...." Yuffie couldn't belive it. "There's no possible way to reach him then?"  
  
"No." Vincent said. "Reeve will be pretty mad at us if he found out we didn't have Roy. He might even think we set this up as a joke..." "Reeve is our friend, he'd never---" Yuffie was cut off by Vincent. "Not a close friend, Yuffie..." Vincent looked down.  
  
"We saved the world together! He IS a close friend!" Yuffie argued. "Well, I don't know...." Cloud spoke up. "He MIGHT belive us if we told him that Roy just escaped. You never know." Tifa said. "Yeah...let's hope so...." Vincent said.  
  
About 30 minutes later, everyone went downstairs to show Yuffie the cage. Her eyes widend.  
  
"W-what is that...?" she asked, looking at the huge hole in the side of the cage. "We don't know. We've been trying to figure that out since we saw it." Cloud said. "I told you they looked like Chaos marks!" Vincent shouted. "Hey-hey! Don't get mad at me! It's your fault he escaped!" Cloud shouted back.  
  
"ME?! YOU'RE the one who pissed him off when you showed him his gun and all that you said!!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"How'd you know what I said? You weren't even there to hear it!!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"I have ears ya know!! YOU were the one who caused him to escape!!!" Yuffie ran to Vincent and Tifa ran to Cloud. "Settle down you two!" they both said. "It's nobodys fault, what happened, happened. Okay? There's no reason to fight about it." Tifa said.  
  
Vincent looked away as did Cloud. "Sorry Cloud...." Vincent said in a low voice. "Yeah...I'm sorry too..." Cloud spoke up. Tifa smiled and ran around to the hole in the cage. "I dunno Vincent...Chaos? He really couldn't transform here without us waking up."  
  
"Well? Any other solutions?" Vincent crossed his arms over his chest. Yuffie ran over to Tifa and examined the hole as well. "Hmm...this IS strange...." Vincent walked over to Yuffie and examined it, too. "It wasn't done by hand...nor any weapon that I know of..."  
  
Cloud joined them and examined it. "Maybe Reeve could tell us?" he said. "Maybe...." Vincent said not taking his eyes off the hole. Cloud thought of something right then and there. "Vince...I wanted to give you this earlier, but just fogot to..." Cloud reached into his pocket. Empty...  
  
He reached into his other pocket. Nothing... Cloud was starting to panick. He reachen into his other pockets and found nothing. Vincent and the others gave him a weird look. Cloud began to sweat. "Um...it's around here somewhere...uh...hang on..." Cloud ran upstairs and into his bedroom. He looked on his dresser and found where a gun was supposed to be. Nothing was found.  
  
Cloud ran back downstairs and to Vincent. "Uhh....Vincent....I....I think it was stolen...." Vincent looked at him strangely. "What was stolen?"  
  
"I was uh....gonna give you the Ultima Gun...but....it's gone...." Cloud said nervously. "WHAT?!!!?!?!?!?!" all but Cloud said. "Roy probably took it from Cloud's room!" Yuffie said. Tifa jumped. "Ahh!! He was in our room!??" Vincent's rage built. "GRRR ROY! How could you!?!!" Vincent shook his fists.  
  
"Dammit! If only I had a better cage!" Cloud cursed himself. Vincent looked back at him. "No, it wasn't your fault....Roy just got the gun and there's nothing we can do about it now...."  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "That's Reeve!" Cloud ran upstairs to answer it. Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie did as well, but Yuffie tripped over something.  
  
"OWWW!! Damn thing! What did I trip on?!" Yuffie crawled to where she'd tripped. Vincent and Tifa ran back to her. The ninja found a hole in the ground that she fell on and all three gasped.  
  
"A hole?!" Yuffie was helped up to her feet by Vincent. She brushed herself off. "Yuffie, are you okay?" Vincent asked before being concerned about the hole. "Yeah, but that hole....Roy must have escaped through it...." Tifa nodded. "I'll go tell Cloud while you guys examine it." she said.  
  
Yuffie kneeled down in front of the hole. "Wonder how far it goes?" "Not far." Vincent began. "He dug a hole here and probably didn't go very far to come up outside the house. We should of looked outside to find the hole."  
  
"Oh, and Yuf...if you don't mind me calling you that, I'm sorry for waking you up this morning." Yuffie smiled. No one hardly ever called her Yuf but Tifa and Barret. Sometimes Cloud would, but not much. AND she liked it coming from Vincent.  
  
*Yuf...he called me Yuf...yay! When he says it, it makes my heart melt...* Yuffie thought.  
  
She then cracked up laughing.  
  
*'Makes my heart melt'? what was I thinking? I never have said anything like that in my life!*  
  
Vincent stared at her and wondered what the hell was going on. "Uh...Yuffie? What's so funny?" Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts and laughed harder. "N-n-nothing!" She said in between laughs. Vincent smiled. He just found out what she was laughing about.  
  
"..........Yuf........" he said simply. Yuffie stopped laughing then went back to thinking. She then went back to laughing. "S-s-stop calling m-me th- that!" She fell to the ground, holding her sides laughing so hard. Vincent started laughing. "Yuf, ohhh...Yuf!" Vincent said. Yuffie laughed more.  
  
They both heard yelling from upstairs. Yuffie quit laughing and got up. Vincent listened in on the conversation.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!?!?!" Reeve yelled. Cloud backed up. "Sorry! We couldn't get ahold of you to tell you sooner!"  
  
"Sooner?! When the hell did this happen?!!?" Reeve continued to shout. "This morning! AND quit your yelling!" Cloud shouted. Reeve lowered his voice a bit. "I know what this is! You're lying! You're the ones who FREED him!!!" Reeve yelled.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Yuffie's jaw dropped. "What?! He thinks WE freed Roy?! That traitor!"  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Cloud and Tifa were shocked. "WHAT???!!!" Tifa yelled. "WE didn't do ANYTHING!!!!"  
  
Reeve laughed. "And why am I supposed to belive you?! Where's the proof!?" "Oh we have the proof! Come with us!" Tifa and Cloud led Reeve downstairs. Yuffie and Vincent backed away from the door and acted casual.  
  
Cloud opened the door quickly and rushed in. He ran over to the hole where Yuffie had tripped. "See? He dug this after he broke out of the cage! Tifa told me!" Reeve walked over to the hole in the cage. He set his briefcase down.  
  
"Any nimrod coulda set this up! You could of tore the cage apart and dug that hole! You set this up! I know you did!" Reeve shouted. Yuffie and Vincent's jaws dropped again. "What?!" Yuffie waled over to Reeve. "Why would WE let out a dangerous criminal that we've captured?!" she pushed Reeve.  
  
Reeve stumbled back. "Don't EVER let me catch you push me again!" Reeve resumed his normal position. "Because I can put you in jail!"  
  
Yuffie was really mad. "Put me in jail?! For what?! Pushing a low life like you around?!" Reeve took out his handcuffs and twisted Yuffie's wrists together behind her back and cuffed her.  
  
Vincent could of swore he saw Yuffie's eyes turn bright yellow for a single second. Reeve pushed her up against the cage. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." Vincent ran towards Reeve. "Goddamn you! You can't do this to me! I'm the Princess of Wutai!"  
  
Vincent pushed Reeve off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vincent yelled. "You are all under arrest for freeing a most wanted criminal and attempting to harm the will of others." Reeve said as he pulled out his gun. "Now all of you, get you're hands in the air! NOW!!" he pointed his gun at them.  
  
Yuffie struggled in the handcuffs. "You jerk! We'll get you for this!" "Harming the will of others?! How?!" Tifa yelled. "Get on the floor right now with your hands on your head!!" Reeve shouted. Tifa and Cloud put their hands up and got on the floor. Vincent remained with only his hands up.  
  
"You too! Get on the floor right NOW!!!!" Vincent didn't move. Yuffie tried to kick Reeve, but he doged it. "You jerk!!" Yuffie yelled. Reeve took out another gun. It was smaller.  
  
He pointed it at Yuffie. Vincent quickly drew Death Penalty and shot the gun. Reeve's finger pulled the trigger right before the gun was shot from his hand and Yuffie's neck was struck by a small dart. Reeve quickly pointed his other gun at Vincent. "GET ON THE FLOOR WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!!! NOW!!!!!!" Reeve shouted. Yuffie was slowly losing consciousness every second.  
  
Yuffie fell to the floor, still conscious....but not by far. "DROP YOUR WEAPON RIGHT NOW!!!!" Vincent threw Death Penalty to the floor. "ON THE FLOOR!!!" Reeve yelled. Vincent slowly got on his knees and soon to the floor with his hands on his head.  
  
"I thought you were our friend...." Vincent said slowly. "The law's the law. I enforce it and you broke it. Now you do the time!"  
  
Yuffie was barely conscious. She reached into her back pocket. It was pretty hard to get anything out with handcuffs, but she managed. She pulled out what looked like some mini shurikens. Reeve turned to Cloud and Tifa, whom were still on the floor. He picked up the dart gun off the floor.  
  
"I hope this still works...." he pointed the gun at the wall and fired. The dart bounced off the wall and hit the ground. "Good..." he pointed the gun at Tifa.  
  
While Reeve was looking away, this was Yuffie's chance before she went out cold. She threw the mini shurikens to Vincent. Vincent slowly inched his hands to them so Reeve wouldn't see any movement from the corner of his eye.  
  
Vincent grabbed the mini shurikens and looked at Yuffie to say 'thank you' with his eyes, but as soon as he saw her, she was out cold. Vincent's rage built. He aimed one of the shurikens at Reeve's dart gun, still laying down. Vincent didn't know much of the arts of Wutai, where they used weapons like this and there were so many ninjas that lived there, each time you went around a corner, you'd see at least 3 of them walking by.  
  
Vincent thought back to when Yuffie had told him some ways to fight with shurikens and other ninja weapons.  
  
~~~"When you use a shuriken, always concentrate on your target, never look away, and think of ways to defeat targets. Big targets need lotsa concentration, while little ones need a lot, but not as much. Think of a rabbit, they are small targets where to as not need much concentration, now think of a animal about Red XIII's size. They are big targets, but not very tall and as to need more concentration than a rabbit. A human is a tall, yet fairly small target. Just concentrate on where you want the shuriken to hit the target, then aim and throw. It's complicated, but well worth the effort, and us Wutaians know the ways of the ninja."~~~  
  
Vincent remembered that as clear as day. She had said something else, but he could not remember it. He never thought he would actually need that advice, but now was the time. The time to save his friends.  
  
Vincent thought up all of that in only a few seconds, yet it seemed like hours. He concentrated on his target. Aim for the hand. He closed his eyes. He only had 3 shurikens, meaning 3 chances....  
  
Vincent opened his eyes quickly and threw the mini weapon. Bullseye. It hit Reeve's right hand, cutting it slightly. Reeve dropped the gun as soon as the impact came. Unfortunalty for Reeve, his other gun was by Yuffie. He'd forgoten he'd put it there. As the gun fell to the ground, Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud all quickly got up. Cloud drew his sword and Tifa stood in a fighting position, while Vincent picked up Death Penalty and aimed it at Reeve.  
  
"HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!!!" Vincent yelled. Reeve backed up. "Well boys and girls...I have one more trick up my sleeve." Reeve said. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with a red button. He pushed the button and threw the device across the room.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Cloud yelled. Soon, Cloud got his answer, about 20 different men in dark blue suits ran into the room and grabbed Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent. They cuffed them and took away their weapons and led them upstairs.  
  
"That's why it's always a good idea to bring reinforcements along." Reeve smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Well, I gotta go, C-ya and please R&R! 


	16. The plan

Hey everyone, If you would, a lot of people are mad about that whole 'Ban NC-17' if you want to try to at least bring it back, sign the petition. The link is: http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html so please sign it. NC-17 should live forever and a ton of people are so mad at FF.net for banning it. It means a lot to everyone and to me. It only takes 2 minutes to sign, so you should be able to. Thanks everyone and PLEASE sign it. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 stuff. Square does.  
  
[Chapter 15: The plan]  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa were all thrown in a jail cell and locked away. Reeve walked up to the cell and looked at all of them, their expressions.  
  
"Pathetic..." Reeve spat. "And to think I helped you guys in battle...you traitors!"  
  
"Traitors?!" Yuffie ran up to the cell bars. "You're the one who's a traitor!!" she reached her arm through the cell bars and tried to hit Reeve, but he backed up just in time.  
  
"You guys make me sick....I'll leave you here to think out your problems." Reeve left.  
  
Yuffie pounded her fists on the bars. Tears swirled in her eyes, but she managed to hold most of them back. "That jackass! It's not fair! We didn't DO ANYTHING!!" Vincent walked up to her.  
  
"Don't worry...I have a plan...." Vincent reached into his pocket a pulled out a beeper.  
  
"A beeper? How'd ya get that?" Yuffie looked at the small mechanical device. "Cid gave it to me. When Reeve's soldiers searched us, he didn't see the beeper, yet he got all of our weapons and PHS's so this is our only escape..."  
  
"But who has another beeper?" Yuffie asked. Tifa and Cloud walked up to them to see what they were talking about. Vincent smiled. "Cid, who else?"  
  
"Cid?!!?!?!" Yuffie scolded. "Why him?!" "Yuffie, I thought you and Cid made truce. Never to fight again and to be friends." Vincent said. "He was foolin' around! He never wants to talk to me or make peace with me!"  
  
"You don't know that..." Cloud said out of the blue. "But...but Cid....and me...friends?" Yuffie thought. "Just think about it...you never know." Vincent said. "Anyway, to change the subject, Cid is one who knows most about mechanics, so this is our advantage over Reeve and his soldiers."  
  
Yuffie looked down. "Oh alright...."  
  
Vincent smiled and walked over to the bed and layed down. Suddenly, a soldier ran out of where Reeve had left. He ran up to their cell. "Alright, you two come with me." he pointed to Tifa and Cloud. They walked up to the cell door. The big, strong-looking soldier unlocked the door and took them by their shirt colars and drug them behind his back down the hallway.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent ran up to the bars of the cell and looked at their two close friends getting pulled away from them. Yuffie felt pain in her heart. This was too much for her young life to handle, first there was Dark Nation, then Rufus, then Roy, and now Reeve. She WAS only sixteen...  
  
As Cloud and Tifa were dragged away, they looked at Vincent and Yuffie with sad expressions on their faces, saying 'Good-bye' with their eyes. Yuffie and Vincent did the same.  
  
As they disapeared into the shadows, Vincent and Yuffie backed away from the bars. "Man! Damn those soldiers! And damn that Reeve! We'll show him....we'll even CATCH Roy and prove it!!" Yuffie shouted.  
  
Reeve down the hallway to Vincent and Yuffie's cell. "Well, well, well..." Reeve laughed. "Where are you taking Cloud and Tifa!?!?" Vincent yelled. "To a better place..." Yuffie gasped. "No! Not that better place! Not Heaven! I mean to a different cell!" "Why...?" Vincent asked coldly.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I just wanted to torment you guys in different cells. That's all. And Yuffie...hmmm maybe I SHOULD send them to a better place..." Reeve walked off laughing. Yuffie cursed under her breath.  
  
Vincent looked over to the bed. He turned a bit red. Yuffie looked at the bed as well. "Yeah...I know it's not much, but hey, whatdya expect? It IS a prison bed, not a comfy one..." Vincent turned redder. "Uh....Yuffie, there's only one....." Vincent hid his face in his cape.  
  
Yuffie turned 3 shades of red. "Oh......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! Hehehehe will Vincent let Yuffie use the bed or will Yuffie let him use it? OR will they both share it?! Muhahahahahaha!! Find out next time!!!!! 


	17. My Princess

Hey, sorry everyone for not writing in so long, I have bought Kingdom Hearts not to long ago and I have to tell ya, IT ROCKS!!!! It's the best game in the world! (Besides Final Fantasy VII, of course!) and I'm going to be writing Kingdom Hearts fan fics soon. I love that game soooooo much, and if you have a PS2, GO OUT THERE AND BUY THE GAME!! It's worth the $50, actually, if it were $100, I'd still buy it! Anyways, before I get carried away with it, on to the story I suppose. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to Square, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 16: My Princess]  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Yuffie and Vincent stayed quiet in the jail cell. Yuffie just HAD to strike up a conversation, or else she would die, or so she thought. She lyed in the jail cell bed with her hands behind her head while she looked up at the ceiling. She could see the midnight star's light shine through the dark cell and around part of the room. She closed her eyes and thought.  
  
Vincent, however, was sitting in a corner of the dark side of the room. He was barely visible to Yuffie and had his cape covering his face. Yuffie looked over to him. All she saw was part of his goldish boot. His raven black hair covered most of his face, along with his cape.  
  
"Hey Vinnie...." Yuffie sighed. She saw the cape slide off his face and his hair fall down to his shoulders. She hoped she hadn't of woke him.  
  
"Yes?" Vincent said in a deep monotoned voice. "Umm...I was just wondering...if your cold sitting over there, you can have the bed." Yuffie pushed the covers off her and sat up. Vincent slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine, I have this warm cape on, so you can sleep in the bed. Hopefully we can call Cid tommorow and get the hell out of here."  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Are you sure you don't want it?" Vincent nodded. "Yeah...and besides, you have a cold outfit on. You should sleep in the bed and stay warm." Vincent sat back down. Yuffie layed back down on the bed. "Alright...." she pulled the covers over herself. There was only one thin layer of cover to stay warm.  
  
Yuffie shivered a bit. She shouldn't of got out of bed at all, but now she had lost most of her body heat from standing up and letting the cool breeze from the window hit her. She rolled over to look the opposite way of Vincent and to look at the wall the bed was against.  
  
Vincent could see Yuffie clearly, for the moon light and stars shone over the bed and over that part of the cell. He saw her shivering within the blankets.  
  
He got up slowly and took of his cape. He walked over to the bed and put the cape over her and the other cover. Her shivering reduced a bit, but not much. He could hear her mumble something.  
  
"....Thanks....." she said still shivering. She rolled over and looked up at Vincent. He looked down at her. He sighed lightly. "Scoot over, Yuffie." Yuffie did. She scooted as far as she could against the wall. Vincent slowly took off his boots and slid in the bed by her.  
  
Right then, Yuffie and Vincent felt a strong bond in their hearts, they didn't know why, but they had a pretty good idea it was of trust. Yuffie trusted Vincent more and Vincent trusted Yuffie more.  
  
"Do you have enough room?" Vincent asked her. Yuffie nodded. He knew she was lying. For he saw her backed up into the wall as far as she could to give him room.  
  
"Don't worry, I have plenty of room, go ahead and get comfortable if you want." Vincent wanted her to go ahead and get comfy so when she woke up, she wouldn't be sore from cramping up against the wall. Yuffie streched her legs out. Vincent pulled the cover and cape up to her neck. She smiled.  
  
"C'mon, I know you're not comfy yet..." Vincent said. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Don't ball yourself up like that, you'll be sore in the morning." "But--" Vincent cut her off. "But nothing. Well, just do what you want, I'm going to sleep." Vincent faced the other direction. He also had noticed Yuffie had quit shivering. He knew his body heat would warm her up.  
  
Yuffie decided to make the best of the moment with Vincent. After all, this event might not ever take place again. She outstreched her arms and legs. And before she knew it, she was already about an inch away from Vincent.  
  
Of course, Vincent sensed this and felt all kinds of emotions run through his body. He shifted from his side to his back. Yuffie lay her head on his chest and one of her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. She then quickly relized what she was doing and about jumped out of bed.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry...." Yuffie looked away. Vincent had to build up a lot of courage to say what he was about to say right then. "Yuffie...I don't mind. I mean, we are closer now, aren't we?" Yuffie smiled. She had really wanted to be close to Vincent. Especially like this, yet she wondered how she ended up in jail, in a bed with Vincent. What an awkward situation, she thought. She even giggled softly at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vincent asked. "Oh nothing...." she giggled some more. He yawned and closed his eyes as soon as Yuffie quit laughing. "Are you cold?" he asked. "No, thanks to you, I'm nice and warm." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks..." she said and before she knew it, again, she did the same thing of wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest, only this time, she MEANT to do it.  
  
Vincent smiled to himself and gently stroked her chocolate brown hair with his good hand and pulled the covers back up to their necks with his claw. Yuffie smiled. She had never been treated so nicely in her life by anyone, and to think, Vincent Valentine was the one who really cared for her. Sure there were Cloud and Tifa and everyone else, but she was pretty sure Vincent almost LOVED her.  
  
Moments later, A very relaxed Yuffie fell asleep side-by-side Vincent. He pulled her closer without waking her. He smiled and looked at the way she slept. She looked so innocent whenever she was sleeping. So beautiful, he thought, and yet, so vulnerable.  
  
"Yuffie...my Princess..." were his last words before drifting off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, sorry for not writing in forever. Off I go to play Kingdom Hearts again! Until then, LATER!  
  
NOTE: BUY KINGDOM HEARTS OR I WILL PUT A CURSE ON YOU, MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	18. The escape! Part 1

Hey everyone, miss me? Haha of course ya did! No just kidding but yeah, Kingdom Hearts kept me away from writing, so sorry, and YES I DID BEAT IT!!! But the ending.....it's sooooooooooooooo sad. I cried for like, 5 hours straight. But yeah, I'm all better now, so here's more of "I'll always be by your side" Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Man, for all the disclaimers I gotta write...ugh, I don't own anything in this game. Never have, never will.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 17: The escape! Part 1]  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were sleeping in each other's arms as the sun shone brightly in the jail cell. Yuffie opened her eyes slowly to find Reno standing outside of the cell, with his nightstick rested on his shoulder and behind his back, looking at them with a hint of depression on his face. Yuffie sat up quickly. "R-reno?!" Reno shifted his glance to Yuffie as Vincent opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"What are you----" Yuffie cut herself off as she saw Reeve about 30 feet behind Reno in the hallway watching them.  
  
"You guys I'm really sorry for this...." Reno said as he looked at Vincent, then down at the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Reeve smirked. "Go ahead, punish them for what the have done!"  
  
Reno unlocked the cell door and went in. "Just follow my instructions, alright?" he wispered. "Huh--" "Yuffie shhhh..." Vincent wispered. "Oh..." she slowly got up as did Vincent. "I'm gonna help you escape...but keep it quite, or Reeve will catch us..."  
  
Vincent and Yuffie nodded. "Come on, Reno! We don't have all day!" Reeve yelled from down the hallway. Reno motioned for Vincent and Yuffie to follow him. He leaned back a bit to them.  
  
"Page Cid...." he wispered. "What?? How'd you know about--" Vincent was cut off. "Don't ask questions, just do it!" Reno snapped. Vincent reached into his pocket and pushed a button on the beeper. He knew he'd chosen the right one.  
  
"Reeve, can I get something real quick? It'll just be a second." Yuffie asked. Reeve gave her a cold look. "Hurry up then." Yuffie walked behind Vincent for just a minute. He quickly slipped her the beeper from his pocket.  
  
She ran back to the bed and pretended she was searching for something, yet she was actually pushing buttons frantically on the beeper, sending a message to Cid. Vincent knew she could type faster than him, so he let her do it before Reeve got suspicious.  
  
Yuffie clicked the "Send" button and put it in her pocket. "So what is it you were looking for?" Reeve gave Yuffie a nasty look. "Oh, umm...err....my necklace!" Yuffie got up and walked back over to Reno. Reeve's expresion became even nastier. "You don't wear a necklace..." Yuffie almost felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sir. It's probably nothing." Reno assured him. Reeve sighed. "Well, just get them out of the cell for now." Reeve turned around while Reno motioned for them to come out of the cell. Reeve pushed up the sleeves on his buisiness coat and turned around slowly.  
  
"Never let a Turk to a man's job!" Reeve charged at them with great speed. Reno tried to draw his nightstick, but before he could, Reeve had him pinned to the floor, holding down his wrists. Vincent ran near the two, but Reeve quickly drew his handgun and aimed it at Vincent. With one wrist free, Reno struggled to punch Reeve, but failed.  
  
"Stay back!" He yelled. Vincent backed up to Yuffie. "Let....me...go!" Reno struggled underneath Reeve. "And as for you..." Reeve looked down at Reno and pinned his other wrist to the ground. "You traitor! You dare go against ME!?"  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Reno played innocent. "Don't play stupid with me! Your helping them escape!!! I wasn't born yesterday, I saw the way you were acting around them!" Reeve spat. He quickly took out his tranquilizing gun and aimed it at Reno's throat. "Now tell me, how long were you planning this?!"  
  
Reno stayed silent from the lack of air. "RRGGG!!" Reeve shot Reno in the throat with the tranq. gun and instantly put him to sleep. Yuffie stepped back.  
  
"You monster!!!" She cried. Reeve slowly got up and rolled Reno over so he'd be on his back. He grabbed the nightstick and got to his feet. "Now Yuffie, what an incredibly horrible thing to say to me." he laughed. Vincent stepped back.  
  
"Now Yuffie, let's see that beeper..." he slowly approached the young ninja. "NO!" Yuffie ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Vincent followed her.  
  
"Hmm, seems like they always want to take the hard way out. Well, that's okay, I'll get them quicker this way..." Reeve laughed and disapeared into the shadows.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cid was sipping on his tea that Shera made him. "This is some Goddamned good tea..." Cid closed his eyes. Barret laughed. "Yeah, and I'm not even a big tea fan!"  
  
"Cid, honey, your beeper has been ringing quite a while now, do you want to answer it or not?" Shera held the beeper right to Cid's face. "Yeah, Yeah, sheesh don't gotta shove it in my face." Cid looked at the sender.  
  
"Yffie/Vncent" he said aloud. "Must of been rushed if they couldn't spell their names right!" Cid laughed and nugged Barret in the arm. He pushed the "Read message" button. He sipped on his tea while he read it.  
  
"Cid, this is Yuf, get over to the Shinra building and save us! We're in jail and I don't have time to explain, we're about to be 'punished' by Reno, but he said he'd help us if you came, so hurry!"  
  
Cid laughed. "Jail huh? That's not gonna fool me...those crazy kids and their pranks...."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie ran down the corridors of the old Shinra building. She'd never seen this part of it, so she had no clue where to go. She slowed down to catch her breath. "Guess we lost him, eh Vincent?" No respond. "Vincent?" Yuffie turned around. No one was seen.  
  
"Shit, now I've lost Vincent!" Yuffie caught her breath and ran down the rest of the corridors. "Maybe....Cid...I need him to get here soon so we can get the hell outta here!" Yuffie pulled out the beeper and pushed buttons frantically like she was in the cell. "C'mon, send, SEND!" she shook the beeper after typing a while.  
  
"Well, well...." Reeve's voice was heard in an echo all around the corridor. Yuffie looked every which way. Reeve emerged from the shadows behind Yuffie and grabbed her. She managed to scream a bit before Reeve's hand covered her mouth.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent was running around in different parts of the Shinra building looking for Yuffie. He soon heard a faint echo of a scream.  
  
"Yuffie..." he mumbled and disapeared into the shadows.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reeve had Yuffie on the ground with the nightstick to her neck. "Reno's nightstick was given to him by his father. It weilds the power of electricity."  
  
Yuffie had tears forming in her eyes. "You son of a bitch, I swear, if I had my Conformer, you'd be on your knees bleeding to death right about now!" Reeve laughed. "Yeah sure, believe what you want!"  
  
Yuffie looked up at Reeve and saw Vincent standing right behind him and smiled. "Party's over, you bastard!" Reeve turned around as Vincent punched him in the jaw with all his might. Reeve stumbled sideways and held his now blood-covered jaw. "I may have a claw of steel, but that doesn't mean my fist isn't gonna hurt when I throw it in your face!"  
  
Vincent grabbed Yuffie's hand and pulled her up quickly. She attempted to run behind Vincent, but Reeve grasped the nightstick and swung it at Yuffie, hitting her in the back of the neck, and causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Vincent caught her before she hit the floor. "What? No electicity?! What in the hell's wrong with this!?" Reeve looked at the nightstick. Vincent set Yuffie back up on her feet. She grabbed the back of her neck and ran far behind Vincent, so that Reeve couldn't reach her.  
  
Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck. "That fucker!" she shouted as a red line from the blow of the nightstick formed on her neck.  
  
Vincent didn't know much about fist-fighting, but he used to do it before he ever had a gun to protect himself with. Reeve swung the nightstick at Vincent. He quickly ducked and made a low-kick to Reeve's right hand, knocking the nightstick from his grasp. The nightstick hit the floor and rolled slowly away from the two as they had each other in a tight hand- lock.  
  
"Give it up...you'll never win..." Vincent strengthend up the grip to the hand-lock, putting greater force on Reeve, who was getting tired already. "No way....you criminals will soon see your fate!" Reeve tightned the grip.  
  
Yuffie saw the beeper on the floor underneath the two forms pushing their grip to the max. "Shit, how'd that fall out?! Hmm...must of been when I fell..." she needed to get it back, if Reeve got a hold of it, he'd send reinforcements to help him. She needed to take the risk.  
  
"Wait...I still didn't sent that message to Cid! I gotta get that beeper!" Yuffie ran full speed to the two fighting men. Neither one of them moved when they saw the young ninja slide on her stomach underneath them and pick up the mechanical device as she slid, they just pushed with all of their might, to see who would fall first.  
  
Yuffie quickly got to her feet and pushed the send button. "Invalid sender information" the beeper computer said. "WHAT!? Hurry, hurry!!!" Yuffie re- typed the info for Cid.  
  
Reeve gave one last final push on the hand-lock. Vincent tumbled backwards about 6 feet. Reeve ran towards Yuffie. "Give me that beeper!!" Reeve dove at Yuffie, causing her hand to fly backwards, and send the beeper flying.  
  
"No!" Reeve yelled as he crawled near the beeper. Vincent saw this and quickly got up. He ran towards the beeper and jumped on Reeve's back, punching at him.  
  
"Damn you Vincent! Get off me!" Reeve struggled underneath Vincent. Yuffie saw another oppertunity to get the beeper. She ran for it and grabbed it as she passed the two fighting men. She clicked the "Send" button several times. "C'mon you piece of shit!"  
  
Vincent raised his metal claw and brung it down on Reeve's head. Reeve collapsed, but didn't pass out. Vincent quickly got up and ran to Yuffie. "What's wrong with the beeper?" he asked franically. "It won't send! I don't know why!" Yuffie kept pushing the "Send" button. Reeve slowly got up and approached the two.  
  
On the way, he saw the nightstick and picked it up. "You'll pay for this!" Reeve shouted, blood oozing from the wound on his head and over his forehead. In one swift move of the nightstick, the beeper went flying from Yuffie's hands and back on to the ground.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie ran towards it, as did Reeve. They all clashed in a bunch and fell to the ground searching for the beeper. Yuffie was the first to spot it. She didn't pick it up this time, just pounded her fist on the "Send" button as hard as she could. The small mechanical device beeped, confirming the sent message.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Reeve knew who the message was being sent to. Vincent got up and pulled Yuffie up with his good hand and out of Reeve's path.  
  
"Wait..." Yuffie said. She ran to the beeper and crushed it with her foot. "Now you can't call for reinforcements!" she backed up. "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here!" Vincent pulled her within the shadows. Reeve was in blind rage. That very moment, he just wanted to die.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, hope you like this chapter! I didn't want to make it 2 parts, but I had to because I don't want ff.net bunching up the last paragraphs again. Anywho, hope you all like it! Please R&R. 


	19. The escape! Part 2

If anyone needs help with Kingdom Hearts, e-mail me at shay_223@hotmail.com and I'll be glad to help. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns all FF7 stuff, not me. I hate disclaimers, but I don't wanna get sued.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 18: The escape! Part 2]  
  
  
  
  
  
Cid was yet still sipping on his tea with Barret. "Yo man, you really think they were jokin'?" Barret asked. "Aw c'mon, you don't really belive they're in jail, do ya?" Shera refilled Cid's cup with tea.  
  
"Why would they lie about somethin' like that? Ya gotta admit, it's probably true."  
  
"You sayin' I'm wrong?!" Cid yelled. "Maybe I am! Our friends could be in trouble!" Barret stood up. "Fine I'll even prove ya wrong! To the Highwind!" Cid pointed to the door. He and Barret walked towards it when Shera came running towards them.  
  
"Here Cid, you forgot your beeper." she handed him the mechanical device. "Probably won't need it though, but it doesn't hurt to keep it, I guess." Cid shrugged and pulled a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Let's go." He and Barret walked to the Highwind. Cid looked at his beeper. "One missed message...?" he read aloud. "Wonder if...?" he clicked the "Read message" button.  
  
"Cid! Hurry up and save us, we need the Highwind to get out of here! Cloud and Tifa are here with us so you'll need to help them too. But now, Reeve's after me and Vincent, so get your ass over here NOW!"  
  
Cid scratched his whiskery chin. "I dunno Barret, what do you think?" "I think we need to get our asses over there and save them!" Barret ran aboard the Highwind. Cid sighed and followed him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Vinnie, we gotta find Tifa and Cloud!" Yuffie said as they ran through the corridors of another part of the building.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's going to be hard to find them AND our weapons without Reeve in the way." Vincent and Yuffie turned down a hallway leading to other cells of the building.  
  
"Cloud! Tifa! Where are you guys!?!" Yuffie shouted as they ran. Vincent stopped dead in his tracks. "Shh...Yuffie, do you hear that?" Yuffie quit running and listened. "Sound's like we're close!" Yuffie and Vincent followed the sounds of yelling made by their captured comrades.  
  
They ran past ten or eleven cells before they finally reached their friends. "Cloud, Tifa!!" Yuffie ran up to the bars on the jail cell. Cloud and Tifa did the same while Vincent kept on look-out for Reeve. "You guys, I've missed you sooo much!" Yuffie had small tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, same here! But do you guys have a key to get us out?" Tifa said. "Wait, wait...how DID you guys get out?" Cloud asked. "It's a long story, but Reeve's gone mad! And he's out to kill us and prevent us from escaping!" Yuffie looked both ways to make sure there was no sign of Reeve.  
  
"He also was out to get the beeper, but don't worry, Cid should be on his way." Vincent said walking up to the cell. "That's good. But why was he out to get the beeper in the first place?" Cloud asked. "Because he wants to call for reinforcements." Yuffie said simply. "Uh Yuffie, doesn't he have a PHS?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Sh-----------it!!!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reeve pulled out his PHS. "They think I wanted the beeper to call for back- up, huh? Well I aint no dumbass, I do have a PHS!" Reeve dialed for reinforcements.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Get me the heavy security lock-down procedure." he smirked. "What? What do ya mean not now? JUST DO IT!!" Reeve shouted. "Call all reinforcements, the back-up squad, and regular units to area's C-7, C-8, C- 9, and the outermost level of the building. And don't let them escape!!"  
  
"Sir, what do the enemies look like?" a soldier called from the PHS. "One's a man in a red cape with a metal claw, the other one is a female ninja with short brown hair." Reeve snickered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come on you can do it Vincent!" Tifa called from the cell. Vincent pulled with all his might on the cell door. It bent back a bit, but not enough for an escape. "We need something to blow it out." Vincent gave up on the door.  
  
"A bomb?" Yuffie asked. "Not just an ordinary bomb...something strong." Vincent thought.  
  
"Wait I know! Jessie worked with all kinds of bombs with her father, and when we were on that mission in the reactor, she told me about some of the various kinds. She said a really powerful one was called a C4. Think they have any here?" Cloud suggested.  
  
"Hmm....that's right! A C4! My dad may be a ninja, but he's heard of some really good explosives! He's mentioned something about a C4 to me a while ago. They're big bombs, yet have a small, powerful explosion." Yuffie said.  
  
"Okay then, let's find one and get out of here." Vincent said as he began to walk off. Yuffie grabbed his wrist. "....Do you really think there are C4's in here?" Yuffie had a hint of depression in her face and eyes.  
  
"There has to be. Come on, I have to rely on you to help me find one. I have no clue what they look like." Yuffie looked down and shook her head. She looked back up at Vincent.  
  
"How can you be so sure!?" she raised her voice and had tears in her eyes. Vincent turned fully around to face her. "You got to have faith. If you don't, then it's not worth saving your friends." Vincent looked at Tifa and Cloud. "But why would Reeve have any C4's here anyway? He's not stupid!" Yuffie felt tears streak down her face, she just wanted to get out of this place.  
  
"Correct. He's not stupid. I've worked here before and there are explosives in the basement. Being a Turk and all, we had to either guard the explosives, or use them. With Rufus gone, there are no more shipments to be made here. Meaning only one thing, we have a 20% chance that there are C4's down there. If there are any, there's not going to be much. Probably one or two at the most. So we have a chance, let's not think the worst of it." Vincent turned away from the others.  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But we have little time before Reeve catches us, and he's probably called for reinforcements, so we have very limited time before they get here."  
  
Vincent nodded and began running down the hallway. Yuffie followed him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster, Cid?" Barret kicked the floor. "She's gettin' old, she probably won't be able to take much more after this trip." Cid puffed on his cigarette while concentrating on flying the Highwind.  
  
Barret looked up quickly. "You mean---!?" "Yep. This aint no prank. And if I know the brat, then I know when she's pullin' a prank or not. It's just the first message sounded like one."  
  
"Yeah, but how do you think they ended up in jail?" Barret asked. "I don't know. Let's leave the questioning up to them." Cid put his cigarette out and sipped on his 'to-go' tea. They approached Midgar.  
  
Cid spit out his tea in suprise. "Holy shit!" "What?" Barret looked out the window and down at Midgar. "Whoa man!!"  
  
There were about 2,000 guards guarding each and every exit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Reeve's guards are already here!" Yuffie shouted as she ran along side Vincent. "Don't worry, if we shadow stalk, we should be fine." They jumped into nerby shadows. About twenty guards ran past them right after they disapeared. Yuffie felt her heart pound while her and Vincent pushed up against the shadowy wall.  
  
After they had passed, Vincent and Yuffie began to shadow stalk again, this time even quieter. They stopped as soon as ten more guards passed. After they passed, Vincent and Yuffie went back to shadow stalking once again. Two more guards fell behind.  
  
"Come on, you know I hate being dressed like this!" a female soldier whined. "....Don't be so complicated. We've got to find them." Yuffie heard the male soldier say. To Vincent and Yuffie both, they sounded so familiar.  
  
"Alright, alright, just where did Reeve tell us to go?" came the female again. "C-7 or C-8.....we can pick....." the male answered. "You know, you usually don't like to talk this much. Are you sick or something?" the female asked.  
  
".........We need to find Reno, and he's my best friend, plus Tseng wanted us to find the enemy." the male said.  
  
*Best friend?! Reno's best friend is Rude! Could it be...?* Yuffie thought. *And their voices sound so familiar!*  
  
"Yeah, Reno's a good guy, but he never wants to miss out on a mission like this! He'd kill for a chance like this on the feild! Something's not right..." the female said. "......Maybe your right. I know Reno of all people. Maybe the enemy has him hostage?" the male said.  
  
"Speaking of which....what's the ememy's discription's?" the female asked. ".....A man with a red cape and metal claw, and a female ninja with short brown hair is what I heard." the male answered. "Hmm...sounds to me like Yuffie and Vincent." Yuffie and Vincent's jaw almost dropped. "But why would they be the enemy?"  
  
"........" the male didn't answer. "Well, C'mon Rude, let's go find them--- " "WAIT!" Yuffie threw her hand out and stepped from the shadows. The two soldiers turned around quickly. "Elena...is that you?" Yuffie asked. Vincent wanted to kick himself for letting Yuffie do that.  
  
"Yuffie?!" the female soldier exclaimed. "It is you, Elena! And you too Rude!" Yuffie smiled. "Are we so glad to see you! Oh wait, are you guys trying to help us?" "Heh, good guess. Your right anyway." Elena smiled. "Great! I would of stepped out sooner, but I wanted to make sure it was really you guys. Ya know, they make those soldier costumes where you can't tell whose who nowadays." Yuffie chuckled.  
  
"We've been looking for you. We're glad you were the ememy, because Tseng didn't want it to be anyone else. Yeah, we're anti-Reeve now. He's taken over the Shinra business since Rufus' body was found in an alley-way of Kalm." Yuffie bit her lip. "Heh, yeah, I wonder how that happened...."  
  
"Well anyway, we're supposed to take you to Tseng so he can help you. Right Rude?" Elena nugged Rude in the arm. ".........." "Sure, now you're quiet, would ya make up your mind!?" Elena laughed. "So where is Vincent?"  
  
Yuffie turned to the shadows. "It's okay, we can trust them." Yuffie wispered. Vincent stepped from the shadows and by Yuffie. "Being an Ex-Turk and all, you don't mind helping me?" Vincent asked. ".....Not at all....we're not really working anymore anyway....." Rude said.  
  
"Thanks. What do we have to give you for this?" Vincent asked. "......Nothing....." Rude said. "Okay...then, what do we have to do?" Yuffie asked. "You have to go meet Tseng. He said something about knowing everything you need to know." Elena said. "But, you aint gettin' nowhere dressed like that." Elena threw Vincent and Yuffie both a soldier costume.  
  
"Try this instead. We've mannaged to fool Reeve and the other soldiers by disguising ourselves."  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Yuffie said as she slipped the costume on over her clothes. Vincent did the same.  
  
"We've needed to get payback on Reeve. ...So...you guys were charged of letting Roy go?" Elena asked. "Yeah how'd you--" "Reeve announced it to the other soldiers, including us."  
  
"So you've been dressed up like this for how long?" Yuffie asked. "About two days." she answered. "Well you guys better be on your way." Elena said. "But we have to free Cloud and Tifa, can't we go to the basement first?" Yuffie asked. "NO!" Elena and Rude nearly shouted.  
  
"It's a trap! Reeve over heard you talking about going to the basement and set all kinds of traps! Meet Tseng first to be safe." Elena said. "Okay, thanks for telling us." Vincent spoke. ".....Oh and you'll need these...." Rude threw Yuffie and Vincent both an AK-47. "Yeah, you'll need those to throw off security. Just because you have the right uniform doesn't mean they won't get suspicious. All soldiers carry AK's, so you'll stand out if you don't have one."  
  
"But I never used a gun in my life, I wasn't very good with them. That's why ninjas use shurikens." Yuffie complained. "Oh don't worry, there's no ammo in them."  
  
"Wait what?!" Vincent asked. "Sorry, but there wasn't any ammo for you guys left. Be glad you have a disguise!" Elena said. "Okay, okay...but maybe we'll find our weapons along the way." Yuffie said. "Maybe, but keep them hidden, because if other guards see them, you'll be caught."  
  
Yuffie and Vincent nodded. "Be sure to only run if you need to, or guards will get suspicious." Elena warned. "......Come on Elena, we have to get to area C-8 before Reeve finds us wandering in the halls!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Elena and Rude ran down the halls.  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie shouted. Elena turned around. "I know where Reno is!" Elena's eyes shot open. She ran back towards Yuffie. "He's been shot with a tranquillizing gun in the neck. He's passed out in area C-12 of the building by the cells." "WHAT?!" Elena grabbed Yuffie's shoulders and shook her. "Who!? Who did this?!" "......Reeve...." Yuffie looked down. Elena's jaw dropped as she quit shaking Yuffie.  
  
"Reeve....you bastard!" Elena almost screamed. "We'll get him for this!" Rude nearly shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad place to end part 2 I know, but I guess this will be 3 or 4 parts. Anywho, please R&R! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	20. The escape! Part 3

Well, I have no annoucements at the moment now, so I guess on to the story! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine except for Roy and the whole plot. The rest is owned by Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 19: The escape! Part 3]  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent ran off as soon as Elena and Rude ran for area C-12 to get Reno. Before Elena ran off with Rude, Yuffie had asked her where to meet Tseng. She said in area C-3, so off they went.  
  
"Wait, stop Yuffie." Vincent stopped. "Why?" Yuffie slowed down. "Elena told us not to run in less we really need to. Let's walk." Vincent and Yuffie walked side-by-side down the halls. "But we'll never get to Tseng!" she complained. "We will, don't worry. And if we can keep a low profile around here, we should be fine."  
  
Yuffie looked on the wall and saw a carving of C-5 marked in it. "We're close. But where do we meet Tseng in C-3?" she asked. "We'll have to search the whole area, I guess." Vincent said.  
  
"Yeah, but won't we look suspicious?" she asked. "Not if we act like we're searching for the ememy."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What are we gonna do, man!?" Barret asked. "Looks like we're gonna have to parachute. Just like when we had to get back in Midgar last time." Cid picked a parachute up off the ground and tossed it at Barret. "What 'bout you?" Barret asked. "There's only one, and I need to control the Highwind, so looks like yer the one goin' in!" Cid laughed.  
  
Barret slipped the parachute on. "Oh awright!" he went to the upper deck of the Highwind. Cid lit up another cigarette as soon as Barret left.  
  
"Makin' me do all the work! An' I'm the one who's gotta go in all alone!" Barret jumped over the rail of the Highwind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent and Yuffie reached area C-5's exit and proceded into the next area. A soldier walked by them. They stopped. "What units are you? You're not supposed to be down here in less you are granted special permission." the soldier said.  
  
Yuffie began to sweat. "Umm...we were given permission." she said. "What's wrong with your voice, soldier?" the soldier asked. Yuffie cleared her thoat and lowered her voice. "Um, it's a bit hoarse, Sir." She faked coughed to sound a bit like she was sick.  
  
"Hoarse you say?" the soldier laughed. "Well for a minute, you sounded like a woman!" the soldier nugged Yuffie in the arm. "But shh, don't tell anyone I said that. You know how strick the men are about us talking about women soldiers! Hahaha!" Yuffie felt her anger rise a bit.  
  
"Yeah well, we need to be going." Vincent said. Luckily, he didn't have to lower his voice. "Hold on, I can't let you do that. Let me see your dog tags first." Yuffie and Vincent really began to sweat here. They didn't have any ID and they were about to be caught.  
  
"Why aren't they around your necks? Where are they? Tell me now." the soldier became serious. Yuffie and Vincent reached inside their pant's pockets and felt something. They quickly pulled it out.  
  
Luckily, they WERE dog tags.  
  
"Right here, Sir." Vincent said. "Let me see those!" the soldier grabbed them out of Vincent and Yuffie's hands. "Lt. Larry M. Ponsho!?!" the soldier read from Vincent's dog tag. "S-sir, I did not know!" the soldier stood in a straight position and saluted Vincent. "I'm sorry to bother you. I did not know that you were Lieutenant Major Ponsho!"  
  
The soldier turned to Yuffie. "And let's see yours." he looked at Yuffie's dog tag. "Lt. Junior Grade Rick Grant?!" the soldier was in deep shock. He handed Vincent and Yuffie back their dog tags. "I'm so sorry Lieutenant Ponsho and Grant. Will you accept my apology?" the soldier saluted them both.  
  
"We can let you off the hook for now. Just watch yourself the next time we come for inspection." Vincent said boldly. "Y-yes Sir!" Yuffie and Vincent walked past him.  
  
After they got clear out of sight from the soldier, Yuffie decided to speak up.  
  
"Man Rude and Elena are nice! They even gave us dog tags to slip past security!" she wispered. "They were even Lieutenant dog tags, meaning we get to go into specialized areas." Vincent added. "Guess this means we owe them one." Yuffie silently giggled.  
  
A shadowy figure walked down the opposite side of the hall, coming towards them. As soon as the light hit the right spot on the figure, Yuffie and Vincent saw that it was Reeve. They didn't say anything.  
  
Reeve walked slowly past them, smiling.  
  
Yuffie looked back behind her at Reeve. He walked into the shadows of the other end of the hall.  
  
"Did you see that?" Yuffie wispered while walking. "He was smiling! Does he know who we are?" Vincent shrugged. "If he does, then he does. We can't do anything about it now." they reached the entrance to area C-3. "Well if he does, then we're screwed!" she wispered. "Let's just forget about it. We have to find Tseng."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Barret landed to the outside of the building. "This aint good. Those guards are gonna find me down here."  
  
Barret heard footsteps coming from both sides around the building. "Come on, men! We can't let him get away!" he heard a guard say. Barret searched the building for a loose piece of metal. He hit the side of the building with his good hand. Fortunatly, he found a strip of an 8x7 metal piece that slid to the left. He quickly slid it over and slipped into the hole.  
  
The guards arrived to the area where Barret had landed. "He's disapeared!" the head guard was almost breathless. "But where did he go? His parachute's still here." one of the guards asked. "He couldn't have gone far. Let's do lock-down procedure like Reeve said and do a security warning. Move out!"  
  
Before the men proceded to their posts, the head guard looked in the sky. "Yes, he came from that ship." the guard took out his binoculars and put them up to his eyes. He adjusted them to where his vision was set clearly and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Whoa that's the Highwind!!!!!" the guard yelled. "They're our enemy! Go to full lock-down procedure and bring out the missiles!" the guard commanded. "We've got him covered." he wispered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Barret was in the main hall after climing his way through the secret hole. He heard loud sirens going off in the other corridors. Soon, it reached the main hall. "Argh! Looks like we made some commotion! I gotta find Cloud an' the others!" Barret ran through C-1.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All the escape routes were closed, the doors slammed shut as the speaker system came on.  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel is assigned to area's C-1 through C-12. All back up units and attack team units are assigned to those areas. Don't let them escape!"  
  
Yuffie and Vincent ran through out area C-3 looking for Tseng. "We have to find him NOW, Vinnie!" Yuffie yelled over the noise of the sirens. "He's probably hiding from other guards! We have to search everywhere!" Vincent yelled.  
  
Vincent saw about 200 soldiers running towards them. "Move out of the way!" the leader said. There was no way to go. Vincent saw a closet by Yuffie. He grabbed her wrist and opened the door and pulled her in with him. Yuffie shut the door behind her.  
  
It was pitch black in the closet. Vincent searched for a light switch.  
  
"It's about time......" a voice came from the back of the closet. Yuffie nearly screamed from the deep voice within the shadows, but she covered her mouth.  
  
The light flickered on just as Vincent was about to say something. When the light quit flickering and shone brightly, they saw it was just......  
  
"Tseng...thank God...." Yuffie sighed. "Sorry if I frightened you. I'm glad you showed up." he stepped up to them. "So what did you want to give us?" Vincent asked. Tseng faced him. "Ah, old buddy Vincent. It's been such a long time." "Yes, it has. But what did you want to give us? We have to hurry and save Cloud and Tifa." "Wait, wait...How'd you know it was us? These weird new soldier costumes are made that you can barely see who's in 'em." Yuffie asked.  
  
"You two were the only ones who would actually come in this closet." Tseng said simply. "Well anyway, as you have heard, I have some things for you, yes." he pulled out two weapons. "Here you are." Tseng threw the weapons to their rightful owners.  
  
"Wow, my Conformer! How...?" Yuffie was breathless. "I snuck them from Reeve's office. It wasn't easy, but I managed." Vincent looked at his gun like it was the first gun he'd ever seen. "Nothing's wrong with it, don't worry. I looked them both over carefully and there's absolutely nothing wrong with them." Tseng walked back to the back of the closet.  
  
"We can't thank you enough!" Yuffie said cheerfully. "You don't need to. But I have something else for you anyway." Tseng pulled something from the shelve and carried it over to Vincent. "Here, I know you wanted one." Vincent took the somewhat heavy object.  
  
"A C4 bomb, huh? Well Tseng, I must say, I'm impressed." Vincent smirked. "Yeah, that was a bit easier to get, but yeah there you go." Tseng grinned. "One question, how are we gonna carry that ALL the way back to area C-7 without guards seeing it?" Yuffie asked. "I'm glad you asked that." Tseng went back to the shelves of the closet. He pulled a briefcase from it.  
  
He walked back to them. "A small briefcase, yet it can hold quite large objects. You could carry probably three C4's in it." Tseng handed it to Vincent. Vincent set the bomb carefully on the floor and opened the briefcase and set the bomb in it. He closed it and latched the hinges.  
  
"Yeah, but now won't it look weird if we carry a briefcase around?" Yuffie asked. "You are the picky type, aren't you?" Tseng chuckled. "Alright, alright. When a soldier sees you walking down the hall with it, just say that it's legalized weapons for Reeve. And...Elena and Rude DID give you Lieutenant Commander dog tags, right?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...no they gave me Lieutenant Junior Grade and Vinnie Lieutenant Major." Yuffie said. "They did? Oh no...." Tseng faced away from them. "You might not be able to get to C-7 without those dog tags..."  
  
"We won't!?" Yuffie shouted. "Hey-hey! Keep it down! If they find out I'm in the building, it's good bye Mr. Turk! .....In any case....you MIGHT be able to get access to C-7. Just avoid contact with guards as much as possible. Oh, and I forgot..." Tseng pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket. "Contact me whenever you need advice." he handed Vincent the cell phone. Vincent put it in his pocket and ran to the door.  
  
"Come on Yuffie, we have to move before it's too late!" Vincent opened the closet door. The siren sound blasted even louder than before. Yuffie ran out the door while Vincent looked at Tseng. "Good luck..." Tseng stood motionless. Vincent nodded and ran out with Yuffie.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Let's see, if I try his beeper...." Cid tried to page Vincent. "What?" a message came up on the beeper. "The person you are trying to send a message to does not exist. Please try a new sender or exit out of this program." he read from the mechanical device. "Damnit!"  
  
Cid set the controls on auto-stop so that the Highwind wouldn't move. He walked over to the window that showed the front of the ship and below it. He then looked down.  
  
He saw that the soldiers were setting up missle launchers that were pointed directly towards the engine of the Highwind. "Shit!!" Cid ran over to the controls and pushed various buttons. The Highwind's auto-stop was shifted into pilot mode.  
  
Cid pulled two levers back. The Highwind whirled around as he pushed another lever forward and one back. The Highwind's turbo thrusts kicked in and blasted out of the Midgar area. As soon as he knew the missiles couldn't reach his range, Cid switched the pilot mode back into auto pilot.  
  
"Phew...I aint gotta a clue on how I'm gonna rescue Barret and them if I can't stay even in the whole Migar area." Cid wipped the sweat from his forehead. "This aint gonna be easy, but that don't mean I'm givin' up! There aint no way Cid Highwind can be stopped that easy!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheesh, looks like this might be even 5 parts! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, please R&R! 


	21. The escape! Part 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. If you review, it gets me inspired to write more so...the more the reviews, the less waiting time for each chapter! So please R&R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns all FF7 material, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 20: The escape! Part 4]  
  
  
  
  
  
Cid ran to the main hall of the Highwind where everyone had previous meetings during the time of Sephiroth. He ran to the few boxes on the shelves and pulled one off. He began to rummage through it.  
  
"C'mon! I gotta have 'em still!" Cid searched frantically. "YES!" he pulled out a pair of goggles. They didn't look ordinary, though. They had different gadgets on them. Cid tossed the goggles back into the box and picked it up. He ran back to the control room. "Now let's see here..." he pulled the goggles back out and put them on.  
  
Cid ran out to the upper deck of the Highwind. He pushed a few buttons on the goggles. "These are even better than night-vision goggles!" he chuckled. "But I gotta focus on my mission..." Cid's tone became serious. He pushed the "zoom" button until his sight was perfectly on the head guard that stood by the main entrance. "Son of a bitch...he's the one who saw me..."  
  
Cid pulled the goggles off. "Well if Reeve and his army wanna play nasty, then I might as well join in."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sirens blasted louder than before. Something drastic must have occured while Yuffie and Vincent were with Tseng.  
  
"C'mon Vinnie! We don't have much time before Reeve discovers us!" Yuffie yelled to her compainion. "This briefcase is slowing me down! Don't worry, though, we're almost there!" Vincent looked on the wall at the C-5 carving as he passed.  
  
The sirens stopped out of nowhere. The whole building was silent.  
  
"What the hell?" Vincent slowed down to a walking pace. Yuffie walked along side him. "What's goin' on around here?" she questioned. Her question was about to be answered. About a dozen soldiers ran towards them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Yuffie and Vincent stopped as the soldiers ran up to them. "You. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be guarding area C-11's exit." the head of the soldiers said in serious tone. "We were----" "What's all this commotion, then?" Reeve interupted, walking towards them from the other end of the hall.  
  
All the soldiers saluted him. "Sir! We were asking them why they were here, Sir!" the head soldier spoke. "Ah yes, why ARE you two here? Didn't you hear the annoucement? Or were you too stuck up in a closet??!" Reeve shouted. The soldiers flinched from the harsh-ness in Reeve's tone.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent flinched as well. "We were going to---" "Silence!" Reeve spat. "Do not talk unless you are told to, soldier!" Reeve stood in front of all twelve soldiers. He looked at the two soldiers that stood in front of him; Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
"Something's not right about you two..." Reeve looked them from head to toe. Yuffie felt scared. Reeve looked back at one of his soldiers. The soldier shook his head. "They're not one of mine." Reeve looked back at Yuffie and Vincent. "What group are you with? Show me your faces!" he demanded.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent began to sweat. They stood motionless. Reeve snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers went forward. The soldier removed both Vincent and Yuffie's head caps at the same time. The other soldiers gasped while Reeve smirked. "Well, well, well, we meet again..."  
  
Yuffie looked down. She was ashamed that they'd come this far...just to get caught. Vincent looked Reeve in the eye. "You haven't won yet..."  
  
  
  
"DUCK!!!" a voice came from behind Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie's ninja instincts quickly kicked in and she ducked along with Vincent. Gun fire was exchanged between the soldiers and the mystery person whom yelled.  
  
One by one, the soldiers fell to the ground, blood pouring out of their bodies from the bullets. Reeve fired a few shots, but quickly ran out of ammo, for he had only loaded it with a few bullets. The firing stopped from the stranger's gun as soon as all twelve soldiers were lying on the ground, lifeless. "Whoever you are, I'll get you for this!!!!" Reeve shouted and ran down the hall for escape purposes.  
  
Yuffie was shaking horribly on her knees. Vincent wrapped his arms around her form. "It's okay...it's over now..." he wispered.  
  
The mystery gunman stepped from the shadows. "I didn't wanna do that...." Vincent looked up at him. "It's what you had to do, Barret, not what you wanted to do." Vincent helped Yuffie to her feet. "Yeah...I know, it's just..." Barret trailed off. He looked to the ground. "Thanks..." Vincent had Yuffie in his arms, still.  
  
"You're right, it had to be done, or else I woulda lost my two great friends." Barret looked up. "I hate killin', I just wish it would stop, ya know? I don't wanna be a terrorist...."  
  
"You're not, you're far from it." Vincent reassured him. "Yeah but...look at her..." Barret pointed his eyes at Yuffie, who looked as if she was in a trance, still shaking. "She'll be fine, right Yuffie?" Vincent looked down at her. "Yeah...but you know....I used to see a lot of things like this during the war. When I was young, I saw my mother die fighting her hardest to protect Wutai from the Shinra. And now...with Reeve against us....I don't know how much more I can take..." she sobbed softly in Vincent's chest.  
  
"You'll be fine. I'll protect you, no matter what." Vincent gently kissed the top of her head. Barret stepped forward in front of them. "This reminds me of Marlene....And how I miss her so much. If I were to die out here in battle, what would she do? She'd cry and pray for me every night before she'd go off to bed. ....But ya know, all this killin' I've been doin'...aint servin' me no place in Heaven...If she were to pray, it'd be no use. I'm goin' to Hell anyway..." Barret looked down again.  
  
"Don't say that, Barret!" Yuffie began. "You protect yourself and others, and that's what's important. Great Phoenix won't mind if you help others, but if you harm innocent people, then Phoenix will reconsider."  
  
From nowhere, loud sirens went off again.  
  
"You might be right...but let's get out of here!" Barret shouted over the noise. As the three ran down the hall, the speaker system came on once again. "Attention all personnel, the intruders and enemy are still at large! Enemy possibly wearing our colors! Face check all personnel in the building!" it blasted.  
  
"They sure don't make soldier costumes like they used to, huh? I coulda swore Reeve was workin' with SOLDIER 'stead of his own force!" Barret yelled as they ran. "Speaking of which..." Vincent said. He saw another closet near them. "Run for there!" he yelled. Barret and Yuffie ran ahead of Vincent and into the closet. Vincent shut the door behind them.  
  
"We need to talk." Vincent said. Luckily, the noise of the sirens was blocked out by the door. "We aint got time, though!" Barret argued. "Yes we do, trust me. Why are you here in the first place?" he asked. Barret sighed.  
  
"You guys left that message on Cid's beeper, and we both saw it. We came over here after the second message was sent and that's how it is." he shrugged. "Any more?" Vincent asked. "Well, he's waiting in the Highwind right now, I think. He'll come rescue us or something." he said simply. "What?! You mean you have no idea when he's going to be here!?!?" Yuffie shouted.  
  
"Notta clue." "Dammit!" Vincent turned away. "Wait! The cell phone!" Vincent pulled the cell phone from his pocket. "What's that for?" Barret asked. Yuffie quickly explained it all to him. "Ohh..." Barret sighed.  
  
"I don't know his number, though!" Vincent fumbled with the cell phone. "Just push something, we don't have time!" Yuffie said. He pushed the "redial" button and put it up to his ear. "This is Tseng..." the man on the other line answered. "Tseng! We need your help!" Vincent said through the phone.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "That window in the closet....can you see the Highwind from there?" Vincent asked franically. "Let's see....oh yeah, I see it, barely...it's so far away." Tseng said. "Really?!" "Yes. Why?" he asked. "We need a ride out." Vincent said.  
  
Tseng sighed deeply on the other line. "What's wrong?" Vincent asked. "You guys, something terrible is about to happen...." he began. "...I saw Reeve going down into the basement. He's set up a connection to about twenty bombs with an explosion much bigger and more powerful than a C4... meaning this whole place will go down all at once in very little time...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, like I said, the more reviews, the less you have to wait for a new chapter. I really didn't want to make this escape part more than 4 parts, but it looks like it might be up to 8 parts! No, just kidding, it'll probably be 5 or 6 parts only. Well, hope you liked this chapter, please R&R!!! 


	22. The escape! Part 5

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I'm glad that some people actually like my work. This is the last escape chapter, so there will be a major plot- change. I guess on to the story if you don't wanna hear me babble on...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns all of FF7's places, characters, ect.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 21: The escape! Part 5]  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vincent yelled. "How much time do we have left?!?!" "Very little, I'm afraid." Tseng had a worried tone. "Why didn't you call us before?!" Vincent raged on. "It happened not to long ago, probably three minutes at the most, and I was going to call you, but you called right when I was about to."  
  
Yuffie and Barret overheard every word of the conversation. "Can't you defuse it?!" Vincent asked. "I'm afraid not. You see, the wires cannot be cut, for there are about fifty different ones that could set it off. I was never trained in bomb desposal to handle a task such as this. I'm very sorry, but Turks never learn to disarm bombs." Tseng explained.  
  
"Alright then, is there any way to disarm it at all?" Vincent asked. "Not that I know of. You guys have to get out quickly."  
  
"What about you?" Vincent asked. "Don't worry about me, just save your friends and yourself." Tseng said. Vincent sighed and took a deep breath. "How much time exactly do we have left?" he asked again. "I'll go check."  
  
Vincent waited for a little before Tseng came back on. "Oh no, less than I thought, you have twenty minutes!" "Damn..." Vincent mumbled. "Hurry, save yourselfs!" Tseng hung up.  
  
Barret and Yuffie looked at Vincent. "We heard the whole thing, let's get out of here!" Yuffie said. Vincent nodded as all three ran out of the closet and back into the noisy hallway. Vincent just remembered something.  
  
"Where's the briefcase?!?!" he searched around him. "You must have dropped it!" Yuffie yelled in the noise. Vincent quickly searched the closet in which they had just been in. He found nothing.  
  
"The C4's in there and we have to save Cloud and Tifa!" Vincent yelled. "We don't have time, let's try our best to free them without it!" Yuffie said. Vincent, Yuffie, and Barret ran down the hall as fast as they could. "We're in area C-5 now, so we'll be there soon, right?" Yuffie asked, not stopping.  
  
"As long as we run..." Vincent replied.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cid was searching in the box of goodies he'd found the goggles in. "Hmm...let's see, Super Zoom Goggles....and Super Zoom Sniper Rifle." he chuckled.  
  
"This oughta show that idiot Reeve who he's messin' with!!" Cid ran back up to the upper deck where he'd been last. "I'll just snipe them soldiers out, one by one..."  
  
Cid adjusted the goggles to where he could see perfectly. He then set the rifle on the floor of the Highwind and let most of the barrel rest on the edge. He zoomed in the sniper rifle to where it was aiming at the first guard that stood by the entrance; the head guard.  
  
Cid cocked the weapon up a bit to where the guard's head was. "Hehe, head shot!" he put his finger on the trigger.  
  
Cid began to sweat. He took his finger off the trigger. "What am I turning into, a monster? Now I wanna kill people? This aint right..." Cid pulled the gun in towards him and unloaded it. Just then, he heard a ringing tone from inside his jacket pocket.  
  
He reached inside and grabbed the noise-maker. He pushed a button on what appeared to be his cell phone. "Hello?" he put it up to his ear and continued to clean up the rifle and goggles.  
  
"Cid! It's us! Vincent, Yuffie, and Barret!!!" Vincent's voice was hard to hear because of the sirens in the backround. "Whoa! Where are you guys?!" Cid ran down stairs with the rifle and goggles still talking on the phone. "We're in area C-6, you probably don't know where that is, but were running through it!"  
  
"How'd y'all get my number?" Cid asked. "Tseng told us, but listen, we have no time to explain. This whole place is going down soon! Reeve's set bombs up and they're going to go off in about ten minutes!" Vincent shouted. "I'm on my way! I'll break into the main hall, I know where that is!" Cid hung up and went to the controls.  
  
"Shit, what about those damn guards?! Urgh, I'll have to do somethin' to get in!" Cid pushed all the levers forward and brought the Highwind around in a circle. He proceeded with manuvering the Highwind to above the Migar area.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All three comrades had reached area C-7 without incountering any enemys so far. Yuffie and Vincent had also mannaged to take their soldier costumes off quickly. Vincent led Yuffie and Barret down the halls of the cells where they had seen Tifa and Cloud last. They had finally reached their cell.  
  
"Awe great, you guys are still here!" Yuffie said cheerfully. "We thought Reeve might have taken you away!" "Barret!" Cloud ran up to the bars. "You're here?! Why?!" "Lissen, I aint got no time to explain. All ya need to know is that Reeve's gone mad and is gonna blow up the whole place in about eight minutes!"  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "What?! Oh God...." Vincent went up to the cell door. He pulled with all his might. "Barret, help me with this!" Barret assisted Vincent on pulling his hardest to free his friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey!!" a voice came from down the hall. "Elena, Rude?!" Yuffie greeted them. "What are you two doing here?" Yuffie asked now seeing that Reno was with them and up and ready. "Ah, Reno, it's good to see you." she said. "Can you help us?"  
  
Rude saw the struggling men trying to pull the door open. He nodded and helped. Reno joined along.  
  
"What the hell is this made of?!" Barret struggled. "It's too strong!!" "Yuffie, you guys DO know that Reeve's intending to blow up this place?" Elena asked. "Yeah, and it's all about to go down in six minutes!"  
  
"Six!? I thought we had more time!!! Let's help them!!" Yuffie and Elena pulled with the four other guys. "C'mon you guys, PULL!!!" Yuffie yelled. They all pulled with every ounce of strength they had left in their worn bodies. The cell door finally started coming loose. They pulled harder and the whole thing came off.  
  
They threw the door aside and left room for Cloud and Tifa to exit. "...Before we leave, here...." Rude handed Cloud his Buster Sword. "Thanks a lot, and you guys aint going nowhere." Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah, Cid's comin' with the Highwind and will be here soon, we have to meet him in the main hall." Barret motioned for everyone to follow him. As everyone ran, Yuffie decided to speak. "You guys aren't going to be left here, we're taking you along, too." Elena smiled. "Thanks."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"ARGH! Where the fuck do I land!?!?!?" Cid was pulling his hair out in frustration. "That's it! Old girl, I hope you can handle this!" Cid yanked the two main contol levers down. The Highwind went an incredible speed of losing altitude. It continued descending down on the main hall.  
  
"Shit!!!!!!" Cid pulled the two levers up. It was nearly too late....  
  
The Highwind crashed into most of the roof of the main hall and continued tearing the most all of the ceiling apart. Finally, after a rough ride down, Cid looked over the rail at where he had landed. The Highwind crashed mostly into the side and roof of the main hall.  
  
"WHOOHOOO!!" Cid jumped up and down and pulled a lever, releasing the exit and entrance door to the ground. "She did it! I knew she could!" Cid smiled proudly. He looked over the rail at the crowd coming near the Highwind. "Guys! Hurry!" Cid called.  
  
All ran aboard the giant airship. "Oh no...." Cid saw Reeve and about 300 of his men run into the hallway. "Get down!" Cid yelled. Everyone but Cid got on the floor.  
  
"You morons think you can escape!?" Reeve called. "Yeah! Watch!!" Cid pulled some levers on the Highwind and sent the exit/entrance door up to it's normal position while sending up the Highwind. "FIRE!!!" Reeve waved his hand. All guns from the soldiers fired at the massive ship's engine.  
  
Reeve smiled and snapped. A soldier quickly handed him a sniper rifle. Reeve got up on a pile of rubble and aimed it at the slowly ascending Highwind. He retracted it for a moment, holding his head in pain.  
  
Everyone got up and moved in the meeting room away from the deck, except for Yuffie. She looked down at Reeve and into his eyes. "Those eyes...." even from afar, she could still see him clearly. "...Those harsh blood red eyes......I can never forget...." she looked as though she was in a trance.  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
A blood red cape.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
Scarlet eyes.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
Dark brown hair.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
A golden metal claw.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
A man turning around and laughing towards a little girl.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
The man stepping over a woman sprawled out on the ground with blood on her face.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
The little girl crying as the man leaves.....  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
"YOU!!!!" Yuffie pointed at Reeve. "You're the one who killed my mother!!!" Reeve aimed the sniper at Yuffie. "You're not Reeve!! You're Roy!!!" Vincent ran up the stairs as fast as he could to reach Yuffie.  
  
"NO!" A soldier tried to knock the gun from Reeve's hands as his finger pulled the trigger.  
  
Yuffie was pierced with the bullet through her abdomen. "Yuffie!!!" Vincent screamed. She fell to her knees and backwards just as Vincent reached out and caught her. She clutched her stomach and brought one shaky hand up to her face. She looked at the blood covered hand and gave a weary smile.  
  
"...I'll die....just as...my mother did.....shot in the....stomach...." Yuffie passed out in Vincent's arms.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Vincent yelled through the crisp air. Tears streamed down his face harder than ever before. His hands began to shake fiercely. His throat became dry. "D-don't w-w-worry....I'll b-be back..." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
He set Yuffie down softly on the ground and walked over to the rail. "How?!! How could you do this!?!?!" tears continued to fall from his face. He balled up his fists. "Tell me...How?!!?" he looked directly at Reeve in the eye. Reeve only smiled. Vincent's cape blew thickly through the air as he took out Death Penalty.  
  
"She was right, you know...." Reeve's voice had changed into Roy's. "I have taken over your pathetic friend, Reeve's body." as soon as he said this, the soldiers all fired at him. The bullets deflected off him, like he had some sort of a shield...  
  
Roy hovered far into the air and near the deck where Vincent was standing. "Go ahead, use Death Penalty on me, it's no use." he smirked. Vincent rapidly fired at Roy, using all his rage and might to concentrate on his target.  
  
Nothing happend. "Cid get us outta here!!!" Vincent yelled. Cid heard all the way from downstairs and ascended with great speed into the air. Roy didn't move from the place he was, just looked up at the Highwind smirking. He looked back down at the soldiers.  
  
"You are of no use to me now..." Roy swiftly waved his hand and all the guards disapeared into black portals of the Underworld. "Hahaha, this new power...I've finally mastered it!" Roy snapped his fingers and transformed back into his real body.  
  
"Now to find Vincent..." Roy waved his claw swiftly and disapeared into thin air, leaving no trace of his presence behind. 


	23. She's gone

Warning: Dramatic ending is approaching..... Thanks for the reviews and please R&R this chapter.....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all FF7 material, not me.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 22: She's...gone...]  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent was breathing heavily. "W-why? Why did I leave her up here? I could of saved her by making sure she was with me!" Vincent mentally kicked himself.  
  
Everyone else slowly came up the stairs. They had heard Vincent cursing himself about what he had done. They didn't want to believe it was true though.  
  
Tifa pushed through the crowd of friends. She reached Vincent, whom was kneeling aside his true love.  
  
"No...this can't be!" Tifa cried, kneeling aside Vincent. "I don't want another friend taken away!" she buried her face in Vincent's shoulder and cried harder. Cloud stepped up.  
  
"Roy?" he asked, his voice became harsh and rough. Vincent looked back down at Yuffie and nodded slowly, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall to the ground.  
  
Cid stepped forward. "Is she......?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "She passed out. Probably from the loss of blood. Come on, let's get her down stairs and see what we can do." Vincent picked her up slowly and walked down the stairs with everyone following.  
  
Vincent reached the meeting room table and set her on it. Elena ran up to her.  
  
"If she was shot in her stomach, there's probably not much we can do!" Elena's eyes were filled with tears. "We don't wanna cause her too much pain, now, let's try to stop the bleeding." Cid stepped up and wrapped a small hand-cloth around her stomach.  
  
"Don't tighten it too much, it may hurt her..." Vincent looked Cid in the eyes as if pleading for him to help her come through. Rude pushed through them both and looked down at the fallen ninja girl.  
  
"....I don't know if she's going to make it...." Rude tightened the cloth a bit more to stop the bleeding. One by one, everyone left the room, leaving the couple. Tifa didn't take her eyes off Yuffie, nor did she leave.  
  
  
  
"If she doesn't make it..." Tifa began with tears streaming down her face. "...What will you do...?" Vincent never took his eyes off Yuffie, either. "I don't want to talk about it...." Tifa nodded. "I understand." she left Vincent alone with Yuffie.  
  
Vincent swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "Yuffie....you gotta pull through for us....not just for Cloud and the others, but me also." Vincent's voice was rough and scratchy. A crystal colored tear fell on Yuffie's cheek.  
  
"Uhnnn...." Yuffie shifted. Vincent about jumped ten feet in the air. "Yuffie! Are you okay?!" he asked frantically. "Vinnie....is that....unnn....you?" Vincent grabbed her hand that was snaking it's way up to the wound. He feared he never would hear the word "Vinnie" again.  
  
"Yuffie....." Vincent began to shake. "I-I don't wanna lose you...." he cried harder. "Vinnie.....don't be afraid....if I die, I'll always be in your heart..." her voice faded and she closed her eyes slowly.  
  
"No! I can't let you do that! Yuffie...you can't die....I love you!" Vincent continued to cry. Yuffie slowly opened her eyes again. "...And I love you...but Vinnie, we all can't have what we want in life....sometimes it gets taken away from us, and we cry out in despair, but no matter how much we cry, the sorrow's of the Heaven's will not even grant us life again, unless recognized by Great Phoenix."  
  
The cloth over Yuffie's wound started becoming blood red.  
  
Vincent's eyes widened when he saw it. Yuffie looked down at her wound.  
  
"See? It's not gonna mater unless....uhhnnn...." Yuffie closed her eyes.  
  
"Yuffie! Yuffie, open your eyes!" Vincent shouted. He held her hand and brought it up to his face. "Please wake up, Yuffie..." he touched her hand upon his cheek.  
  
Her soft hand was so cold, filled with pain.  
  
He gently put her hand back on the table beside her. "I have to stop him...." Vincent approached the door as he heard Yuffie.  
  
"Don't leave.....yet...." she coughed. "I have....something....for you...." she reached up to her neck and undid the silver necklace around her neck. Vincent walked over to her.  
  
"Take this...." she slowly handed him the necklace. Vincent accepted it and tied it around his neck. "It possess Holy powers....or so my mother said...." Yuffie smiled a bit. "The way to unlock the power is to.......to......uhnnn...." she closed her eyes half way.  
  
"Yuffie! How? How do I unlock it?! Yuffie please!" Vincent's eyes became watery again. Yuffie laid still, her grip releasing from her wound and eyes closing fully.  
  
Vincent knew right then what had happened.  
  
"....Y-Yuffie??" his voice was shaky. "Yuffie?! No.....no this....this can't happen!!!" Vincent yelled. Tifa and Rude ran through the doors.  
  
"What's going on?!" Tifa ran up to Vincent. He turned around and faced her. "......" Rude said nothing as he walked up to Yuffie.  
  
"...She's......" Vincent looked behind him. "...She's....gone...." Vincent buried his face into his hands. Tifa's eyes widend. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
Rude examined Yuffie's wound. He then checked her pulse.  
  
".........................." Rude backed away. Vincent looked back at Yuffie, then at Rude. ".....She's really....." Rude said in a gruff tone. Before Vincent had time to look back at Tifa, she'd already had her face in her hands sobbing.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Tifa started. "My mom was taken away from me....then my dad......then Aeris.....and now Yuffie??" she sobbed harder.  
  
Vincent's expresion changed as he walked past both Rude and Tifa with an angered look upon his face. "Roy...." Vincent scolded.  
  
"When I find you, I'll.....RRGH!!" Vincent yelled. He ran up to the deck of the Highwind.  
  
  
  
Vincent sat aboard the top of the air ship. His hair and cape blew fiercely in the wind. He looked to the front of the ship.  
  
"Where the hell's Cid taking us?" his voice was gruff and stern. He looked into the sky and closed his eyes.  
  
~Flash~  
  
"Vinnie, we all can't have what we want in life....sometimes it gets taken away from us, and we cry out in despair, but no matter how much we cry, the sorrow's of the Heaven's will not even grant us life again, unless recognized by Great Phoenix."  
  
~Flash~  
  
"Unless recognized by Great Phoenix."  
  
~Flash~  
  
"Recognized by Great Phoenix."  
  
~Flash~  
  
"Great..."  
  
~Flash~  
  
"Phoenix..."  
  
~Flash~  
  
Vincent jumped up. "Phoenix!!!" he breathed. "The Great Phoenix Fire Bird must help us!" he jumped of the Highwind and down to the deck. He ran as fast as he could to the main control room.  
  
  
  
"CID!" he ran near the pilot. Cid turned towards him. "I heard what happen-- -" "Yeah, and we may be able to save her!!" gasps were heard all through out the room. "What?! How!?" Tifa ran up to Vincent.  
  
"Yuffie said that Great Phoenix can return life to someone who's been killed innocently!" he said. "She did?!" Cid asked. "Well, she didn't say to someone who's been innocently killed, but why else would Phoenix resurrect someone who wasn't?" Vincent explained.  
  
"He's got a point..." Cloud spoke up. "Exactly, that's why we need to go to Phoenix now." Vincent demanded. "An' where exactly IS Phoenix?" Barret asked. "The most Holy place on the planet...."  
  
Tifa gasped. "You mean---??!" Vincent nodded. "The Lifestream..." all gasped. "But that's underground! We can't get to it!!" Reno said. "There's a place where it starts. The Lifestream isn't all underground---"  
  
"Wait. If Phoenix will revive anyone whom was killed innocently, then why wouldn't he revive Aeris?" Cloud interupted. Vincent turned towards him. "Good question. Aeris was accepted by the Lifestream faster than Yuffie will be because Aeris was a Cetra. She died saving the planet, therefore there was no time saving her with Phoenix. Yuffie will be accepted by the Lifestream later than Aeris."  
  
Cloud sighed. "Yeah, but where does Lifestream start?"  
  
Elena stepped up. "The City of the Ancients!" Vincent shook his head. "Umm...the Temple of the Ancients?" she tryed again. "Ancients are very Holy people, but it's not in their territory." Vincent said. "How do you know all this?" Cid asked.  
  
"I went to the Lifestream to try to revive Lucrecia, but it was too late..." Vincent hung his head. "Cosmo Canyon?" Tifa asked. Vincent shook his head again. "It was there, but it sealed up. Now it's at Lucrecia Falls...." he sighed. "That's why I buried her there....you see, when we visited her during the war with Sephiroth, she wasn't really alive..."  
  
"What?!!" Cloud blurted. "That was her spirit taking over her own body, acting as though she was alive. But no, she's dead and buried...." Vincent decided to get to the point. "Anyway, we need to get to Lucrecia Falls, and quick!"  
  
"Wait, what about Phoenix? Do you actually KNOW where he is?" Tifa asked. "He lives in a cave by the starting of the Lifestream." Vincent nodded. Cid grunted. "Heh, a big ol' bird lives in a cave? I gotta see this!"  
  
Cloud gave Cid a stern look. "We're not going just to horse around, we're going to try to resurrect Yuffie!" "I know, I know! Sheesh!" Cid pulled a lever and the Highwind turned a bit to the right. "Lucrecia Falls, here we come!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm guessing two or three more chapters? Hmm...it's a shame when good stories have to come to an end, eh? Well please review! 


	24. Roy's returned!

Everyone, I want to recommend a few fics to the Yuffentine lovers from my favorite author, Vantia-Vantresque.  
  
"How Time Changes You" Rating: R  
  
"Who?" Rating: PG-13  
  
"To Love can't be excused" Rating: R  
  
"The Lost Man" Rating: R  
  
Those are great Yuffentine fics that I recommend to Yuffie/Vincent lovers. A good humor fic is....  
  
"FF7 characters Day out" Rating: PG  
  
And, if you like Final Fantasy 8's couple, Squall/Quistis, then I recommend:  
  
"More To Life" Rating: PG-13  
  
I never played FF8, but I'd bet that "More To Life" is a GREAT fic, just like all of Vantia's other fics. I hope you read her fics because they're REALLY good! Now, on to the story, please R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own FF7's stuff...Square does....  
  
  
  
[Chapter 23: Roy's returned!]  
  
  
  
The Highwind soared through the calm evening. Cid was trying his best to hurry to Lucrecia Falls.....before it was too late....  
  
"Hurry Cid, we don't have much time!!" Vincent urged the pilot. "I know, I know! We're almost there!" Cid puffed on his cigarette. "Thing's are stressful enough as it is!"  
  
"And we have to make it before sun down, or else Phoenix will leave his cave!" Vincent added.  
  
"What?!!?!?" Cid yelled. "You never told us that!" "I thought you knew!!" Vincent was about to go crazy.  
  
"No, but why does he leave!?" Cid tried to remain calm. "Well, Phoenix doesn't mope around all day! At night, nobody really knows where he goes, people just see him fly and soar through the clouds of the dark sky. Some say he soars up to the Heavens to be alone." Vincent answered.  
  
Cid grunted. "So know one knows where he goes?" he puffed on his cigarette again. "...No..." Vincent turned away. "So this means we have to get there before the sun goes down?" Cloud asked. Vincent nodded.  
  
  
  
The Highwind came slowly to a stop as it landed. Cid opened the exit/entrance door and swiftly walked out. Everyone followed behind the old pilot, and Vincent last carrying the fallen ninja in his arms.  
  
He looked at the young ninja girl in his arms. "We're here now, it'll be okay..." a crystal-like tear fell from the dark man's eye onto the ninja girl's blood-stained wound. Vincent sighed and carried her to the nearby cave, looking up into the sky as he did so.  
  
"Phoenix....please, Yuffie never had a chance in life....she was so young, please help her..." the cave's entrance neared as Vincent took his eyes of the clear sky and looked ahead. Everyone else had stopped near the Highwind so Phoenix wouldn't be mad if everyone entered the cave.  
  
  
  
Dark clouds quickly gathered in the sky as Vincent looked up.  
  
"Wha--? What's going on?!" he saw the sun disappear into the clouds of pure black darkness.  
  
"Did you really think you could hide from me.......?" Came a voice from within the clouds.  
  
"No......" Vincent growled. "That voice...."  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" A shadowy figure descended from atop the main entrance of the cave. Vincent stepped back several feet. "ROY!!!!" he yelled with anger in his tone.  
  
Roy landed atop the entrance to the cave. "Really Vince, did you think I'd let you come here without a duel first? There's no way you're gettin' past me!" Roy laughed evily.  
  
Vincent backed up a bit and growled. "Hmm...thought I got her in the heart..." Roy laughed as he saw the wound in Yuffie's stomach. "Well, it really doesn't matter, at least she's dead..."  
  
Vincent felt his rage build.  
  
**Not right now....** Chaos spoke.  
  
*Rrrgh!*  
  
**Put Yuffie somewhere safe first**  
  
Vincent nodded. He ran back to the others and place Yuffie carefully in Cloud's arms. "Take care of her..." Vincent turned to face Roy once more, for he knew, this battle would be the toughest one he's ever faced; even tougher than Sephiroth....  
  
Vincent slowly walked back towards his target, his cape blowing in the strong wind that had arised with the clouds. Roy smirked as Vincent aproached the cave.  
  
***He really doesn't know what new dark powers we possess....*** Chaos Zero spoke.  
  
*No, he doesn't...meaning that I could probably beat him in my human form* Roy chuckled.  
  
***You also have to let me fight...*** Chaos Zero argued.  
  
*We'll see....*  
  
"Are we here to fight or what?!" Vincent shouted. "Oh Vince, you don't know what kind of battle you're up for. You see, I have new dark powers within my soul. Go ahead, search me." Roy laughed.  
  
*Chaos!*  
  
**I'm on it!**  
  
"Well?" Roy asked.  
  
**Shit!!**  
  
*What?*  
  
**I knew there was somethin' wrong with Chaos Zero! He and Roy have harnessed the powers of the Black Materia!**  
  
*WHAT?!?!*  
  
"Yep. Me and Chaos Zero have done it. We've learned the art of destruction, and we've learned far more than Sephiroth!" Roy laughed.  
  
"What!!!? You mean--?!" Vincent was cut off. "Yeah, we can summon Meteor WITHOUT the Black Materia!" Vincent's jaw slammed into the ground. "AND we can summon many other dark monsters that Sephiroth couldn't, just a wave of this hand and meteor will be summoned." Roy held out his good-arm.  
  
"Just a wave..." Roy slowly lifted his hand. Vincent drew Death Penalty faster than ever. He quickly shot Roy rapidly in the hand.  
  
As soon as Vincent was sure that Roy couldn't move his hand, he lowered his gun. Roy's hand was not struck by any bullet.  
  
"What!" Vincent yelled.  
  
Roy snickered. "I told you the powers from the Black Materia were more powerful than you thought. Not only can I summon and create monsters, but I can deflect attacks."  
  
Vincent growled.  
  
*Physical attacks?*  
  
**It's the only way to beat him....**  
  
*What about you?*  
  
**Transform whenever you like**  
  
Roy threw his arms in the air and chanted something.  
  
*What's he doing?*  
  
**I dunno.....**  
  
Roy returned to his normal position as Vincent felt strange and unfamiliar pains throughout his body.  
  
"What's....happening...to me...?" Vincent clenched his teeth and fell on one knee.  
  
*CHAOS!!!!!*  
  
**WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON!!!**  
  
The pain suddenly left Vincent's body. He resumed his position of kneeling.  
  
"What...did you do??!!" Vincent shouted.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just removed your ability to transform into Chaos."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter and sorry for not writing much. I hope everyone's not pissed that I haven't wrote in so long..... 


	25. Ultimate Showdown Part 1

Well, hopefully I can finish this story soon. I'm so glad to see the review page stocking up for each chapter I post. I want to thank everyone for inspiring me to continue this story. I hope you like this chapter and please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for Roy, wait, I'll copywrite that. ©Roy Lygar All Rights Reserved. Yeah, reserved for ME! So I don't want ANYONE using him! He's my creation! *sticks tounge out* MINE ONLY! Hehehehehe.....  
  
  
  
[Chapter 24: Ultimate Showdown Part 1]  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! You didn't!!" Vincent yelled. "Oh, but I did. Just look on the bright side, you can still chat to him if you'd like." Roy chuckled.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?! Why do you treat me like this!?" Vincent asked. "Hmm, let's see, YOU should know of all people!!!" Roy's expression went to an angry one as his cape blew in the wind. "YOU were the one who took Lucrecia away from ME!"  
  
"What!?" Vincent was confused. "Don't play stupid with me!" Roy sliced the air with his claw. "You were all over her before Hojo came along!"  
  
"I wasn't even a Turk when Hojo was with Lucrecia! How do you know all this anyway? I never saw you with her! The only man I saw with her was---"  
  
"I was only with her when you AND Hojo weren't around! You idiot, can't you see? Before Lucrecia died, I was with her!!" "NO YOU WEREN'T!!" Vincent interuppted. "I didn't need to be a Turk to meet Lucrecia, hell, I didn't even need to work for Shinra, but Hojo took me in anyways and experimented on me, and when I saw Lucrecia for the first time...."  
  
"You fell in love..." Vincent's expression was blank. "Exactly."  
  
"But why are you after me!?" Vincent continued to question. "Because Hojo's dead already and I need to kill you now to get revenge!"  
  
Vincent looked back at his friends.  
  
"Oh. Guess I forgot about them..." Roy quickly threw his claw in the air and brought it back down. Vincent's eyes widened at what he saw before his eyes.  
  
Everyone was gradually freezing in a grey, hard material.  
  
Vincent breathed heavily at what he saw. As soon as everyone was frozen within the substance, Vincent whipped around and shot Roy a look of fury.  
  
"First Chaos, now my friends! What kind of person ARE YOU?! Don't you have a conscience at all?!!" he shouted. "Turning them to stone has no effect for me. I don't have a conscience..."  
  
Vincent stepped back. All those years...he and Roy had been rivals since they were five. But he'd never said he didn't have a conscience.  
  
Vincent looked back at his friends once more. He noticed something he hadn't seen before. Yuffie was laying on the ground, yet she had no trace of stone on her body.  
  
"What the hell!?" Roy waved his claw around once more. Nothing happened to Yuffie. "Impossible!" Vincent now remembered the necklace she'd given him.  
  
"Holy powers...." he mumbled, looking at the necklace around his neck. "Holy beats evil...." Vincent's head quickly shot up.  
  
"She must have another one, too!!"  
  
**Holy can defeat evil...it can also protect people from it...** Chaos said.  
  
*Meaning Yuffie has another necklace! But she said there was a way to unlock it's Holy powers....she never told me though...*  
  
**I wouldn't know, but you might find the answer along the way...**  
  
*Huh?*  
  
"Get ready!" Roy lifted his claw and tried the stone spell on Vincent. "Dammit!! What the hell?!"  
  
"The Holy necklace is already protecting me..."  
  
**But there's more to it than that**  
  
*I know, there's a power sealed within*  
  
"RRGH!!" Roy jumped down from the rocky cave and about 20 feet from Vincent. As Roy's cape lifted when he had jumped, Vincent noticed something attached to Roy's left side. He backed up.  
  
"No that can't be!!!" he was about to painic as Roy grabbed the handle to the sword case attached to his side. "But it is..." Roy drew the long, yet skinny sword from it's case.  
  
"Yes, the sword of a demon...the one and only....!" Roy positioned the sword to an upright position. "Masamune!"  
  
"God DAMNIT!!" Vincent shouted. "How could you? How DID you!!?" Roy struck a fighting position. "I like swords much better than guns. I threw away Ultima Gun and stole this from the one and only Sephiroth!"  
  
"When!?!" "Well, let's see, not too long ago. Right before he died, his sword fell to the ground and in clear view. So well, I grabbed it! It was that easy..." Roy grinned. "Now, let's begin the duel!" Roy charged at Vincent with quick speed.  
  
Vincent drew Death Penalty and loaded it as quick as he could before Roy reached him. He aimed and fired rapidly yet again at Roy.  
  
**It aint gonna work!!**  
  
*Huh?!*  
  
**Quit shooting him! You have to find a way to separate him from the Masamune!**  
  
Vincent closed his eyes and chanted Thunder 3. The thunder that struck Roy did not even slow his pace.  
  
*Magic won't work!*  
  
**Physical attacks!**  
  
Roy brought his sword up and attempted to slice Vincent, but Vincent quickly sprinted sideways, avoiding full confrontation with the blade.  
  
*He's got the Masamune, meaning I can't even get near him!*  
  
**.......**  
  
*Chaos?*  
  
"RGH! YOU LITTLE--!!" Roy charged near his target once again. Though Vincent's speed was incredible, Roy's strength was beyond the point. Strength was a very good trait of Vincent, but Roy was more than a match.  
  
*What about Yuffie!?!?*  
  
**What about her?**  
  
*If Phoenix leaves, I wont have enough time to revive her before the Lifestream takes her!*  
  
**Hurry up and kill him then!**  
  
Vincent chanted "Knights of the Round". Not even summons worked...the knights never came...  
  
Roy swung the blade fiercely at Vincent. The blade struck his upper-left arm as he staggered back. Vincent then aimed a ferocious kick to Roy's stomach. Fortunatly, the blow to Roy's stomach was successful, Unfortunatly, the blow had no effect on him.  
  
Vincent ran back as far as he could, holding his bleeding shoulder.  
  
*Physical attacks aren't---*  
  
**I know. This aint gonna be easy, but....**  
  
*But what!?*  
  
**Ever noticed Roy had a set of three red jewels on his right wrist?**  
  
*Now that you mention it...yes!*  
  
**The only way I know to defeat him is to steal the Masamune and slice his right hand off, cutting off all his powers AND leaving him helpless.**  
  
*You sure this will work?*  
  
**Positive**  
  
"AARRGGHHH!!" Roy charged once more at him. Vincent had no idea of how he would steal the Masamune.  
  
*Metal claw!!*  
  
Roy swung the sword again at him, only this time, Vincent didn't run away. His claw clanked against the metal sword as he reached to grab it. Yet, Vincent never used his claw much, so he had a hard time trying not to let go.  
  
Roy pulled on the sword with all his might. "Damn you!" Vincent's grip loosened and slipped completely off the sword. Roy quickly countered with a mighty, forcefull kick to Vincent's stomach.  
  
"UUGH!" Vincent staggered back, coughing up little bits of blood. Roy saw his chance to catch him off guard, so he swung his sword at him again.  
  
This time, the Masamune struck Vincent's back. He yelped in pain and once again, tried to grab the Masamune from Roy's grip. Roy saw this and kicked Vincent to the ground. "Damn it! You should know by now not to mess with me!"  
  
Vincent lay on his back, motionless on the gound as Roy held the sword point up to his neck. "Nice fight, but I expected more from you." Roy laughed evily. "This battle's not over!" Vincent breathed, having the sword point stick his neck a bit. "I'm fed up with your nonsense! I've won and you know it! Now...to finish you off. Would you like a slow, painful death, or a quick, non-painful one!?" Roy laughed again.  
  
Vincent heard a soft voice in his mind.  
  
'Courage....'  
  
In a flash of light, the necklace that Yuffie had given Vincent began to levitate slowly into the air. It glowed brightly as a flash of sheer gold light surrounded him.  
  
Vincent shoved the blade aside and got up quickly. He felt stronger, and more confident than ever. He picked Roy up by his cape collar and held him in the air. The Masamune fell to the ground from his grasp.  
  
"Neither." Vincent tightened the grip. "Wha--? What's going on!" Roy was plain out of shock, but then remembered the dark powers he had. "ARRGH!" Roy screamed as pure darkness covered the scenery. "Let go!" Roy swung his fist at Vincent, but missed.  
  
"Okay." Vincent threw Roy thirty feet in front of him. He landed hard on the ground. Roy got up and chanted something.  
  
"The Underworld....give me power! Give me strength!" Roy was surrounded by a tornado of pure blackness. As soon as he stepped out, his costume was changed into a black cloak such as Sephiroth's, only Roy's was pure black and had a blood red cape attached.  
  
"Yuffie...why didn't you tell me how to use the Holy powers?" Vincent mumbled. A spark ran through his mind.  
  
*Courage!!*  
  
**What?**  
  
*It was her! She's the one who said courage! I need to show courage to unlock it!*  
  
**You have to show more than courage...**  
  
*Huh?*  
  
**Show other Holy traits**  
  
Roy approached Vincent. "Ready to die?" he said coldly. Vincent picked up the Masamune nearby and held it at a fighting position. "Haha! You don't even know how to use that!"  
  
**Why is the scenery still black?**  
  
*Huh?*  
  
**It's not supposed to stay black once transformation to upgraded dark powers is enhanced.**  
  
*What do you mean?*  
  
**I mean Roy's transformed into a stronger dark lord. He's almost like a dark God...**  
  
*A-a God!?*  
  
**He can't be far from it....**  
  
Roy snickered. "Masamune! Return to me!" the sword Vincent was holding vanished into thin air. It reappeared in Roy's right hand. "Now, let's continue, shall we?" Roy struck his fighting position again.  
  
"Courage..." Vincent mumbled. "What else....?"  
  
The same voice spoke in his mind.  
  
'Courage.....Spirit.....A Heart Of Pureness'  
  
**Show no evil...**  
  
Vincent ran up to Roy, showing all courage he could. He fought the evil demon God as best as he could, delivering all his kicking and punching combos towards him.  
  
All deflected off him. Roy smirked. "My turn." he aimed the sword at Vincent's head.  
  
Vincent quickly brought his arms up and crossed them over his head, deflecting the sword's attack, yet gashing his good arm in the process.  
  
He didn't care how bad it hurt. He wanted to save Yuffie more than anything in the world. He let his spirit overcome his form, which activated the second Holy power in the necklace. A white and gold tornado appeared around him. Roy stepped several feet back.  
  
"No....he can't be changing as well!" Vincent stepped out of the tornado as it vanished. His costume was of pure white, with gold lining the rims of his newly white cape. "GRR HOW DARE YOU COPY ME!!" Roy ran at Vincent and slashed him with all his might, yet the sword was deflected from the new sheild that surrounded him.  
  
"Wha--?" Roy stepped back. Vincent looked Roy in the eye. "Oh my God!!" Roy shouted as he saw Vincent's eyes. "Your eyes are...are gold!!" he stepped back. He was right. For Vincent's eyes were a brightish-gold.  
  
*I can't stand the power of gold! Or white for that matter!!* Roy thought.  
  
***LET ME FIGHT NOW!!!*** Chaos Zero roared.  
  
*Shut up, beast!*  
  
"RRGH...I despise the color of gold and white mixed together...." Roy mumbled.  
  
**Wait a minute!** Chaos spoke.  
  
*What?* Vincent asked.  
  
**I can sense a great power within Roy...that must be Chaos Zero...**  
  
*Yeah, so?*  
  
**So he's getting mad! If Chaos Zero doesn't get his way, he'll destroy his master!**  
  
*What?!*  
  
**It's true! So watch this!** Chaos focused on communication with Chaos Zero.  
  
**Roy doesn't want you to fight....** Chaos spoke.  
  
***Huh? Chaos, is that you?!*** Chaos Zero spoke in suprise.  
  
**Roy hates you. He wants to fight this battle alone, without your help**  
  
***Huh?***  
  
**He says your not capable of beating Vincent, that your useless** Chaos continued brainwashing Chaos Zero.  
  
***GRRRR!! ROY!!***  
  
Chaos cut the connection between Roy. He returned to Vincent.  
  
**I told him Roy hated him, now watch this...**  
  
Roy began to shake fiercely. "What's.....going.....on?!" he shouted through the darkness. Roy held his head in his hands. "RGH!"  
  
"Now it's time.......I ARISE!!!" a deep voice echoed in the darkness. Vincent looked back at Roy, who was still shaking.  
  
"N-noooooo!!" Roy's body split into two halves right in front of Vincent's sight. One half was Roy, the other, Chaos Zero.  
  
**That's not supposed to happen!! Chaos Zero is supposed to explode inside Roy, killing both of them in the process!**  
  
Chaos Zero stood up tall and strong, while Roy was on the ground, weak and helpless. "Now to show you how much I've suffered!" A black spear appeared in Chaos Zero's right hand. He brought it down on Roy's heart with all his might.  
  
Roy screamed in agony. Within a few seconds, he was dead in a pool of blood. Chaos Zero laughed in a deep tone and looked at his next target, Vincent.  
  
*What did you do!?*  
  
**This wasn't supposed to happen!!**  
  
Vincent remembered something. "A heart of Pureness!" he thought of all sins and evil being destroyed. He even destroyed the sin of Lucrecia.  
  
The third and final power of the Holy necklace was activated. Another white and gold tornado appeared around Vincent. As it vanished, he walked out. His costume was almost the same, it had new additions of gold rims around his white boots and white shirt. And not to forget the new addition of the long sword he held in his hand.  
  
The sword looked almost exactly like the Masamune, only it had a gold handle with three slots filled with such rare materia that Vincent had never seen in his life. The materia was a goldish-cream colored white.  
  
"You think you can beat me now!!" Chaos Zero yelled. Vincent felt confident once again. He was in his final Holy form, meaning HE was now, a God.  
  
Vincent tightened his grip on his new sword. He had learned how to handle a sword before, in fact, he was better at fighting with a sword than a gun. He just chose the hard way out.  
  
"Hear me out, beast!" Vincent started. "I have the confidence of a knight, of a warrior, of a God! I KNOW I can beat you!!" he charged at the beast, having no regrets of what he is about to risk, his life, his friends, even Yuffie.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? How was that? Pretty long, eh? Hehe. Well I also need to copywrite some other things!  
  
© Roy Lygar All Rights Reserved  
  
© Ultima Gun All Rights Reserved  
  
© Chaos Zero All rights Reserved 


	26. Ultimate Showdown Part 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews and please R&R this chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everything in FF7, not me. The only things I own are Roy Lygar, Chaos Zero, and Ultima Gun. © Roy Lygar All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
  
[Chapter 25: Ultimate Showdown Part 2]  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent charged at full speed. Concentrating on his new target, Chaos Zero, he pierced the beast through his stomach, letting blood ooze from the wound and on to his sword.  
  
The beast howled, yet did not move. "So you think your stupid sword can kill me? Well, think again!!" Chaos Zero raised his fist and struck a mighty blow to Vincent.  
  
The shield protecting Vincent took most of the blow, but gave way after the rest, causing him to fly backwards in pain.  
  
Vincent lie on the ground, clutching at his side in pain.  
  
**Show no fear, use courage!** Chaos rooted him on.  
  
Vincent remembered Yuffie's words and got to his feet, holding his sword in position for the next strike.  
  
*The sword doesn't even inflict damage to him!*  
  
**Hmmm...**  
  
"You worthless human! I'll show you real powers from the Underworld, and from Hell!!" Chaos Zero raised his hands into the sky. "Oblivion!!" he yelled.  
  
Black portals appeared around Vincent. He was slowly being pulled by the force of darkness.  
  
"HAHAHA!!" Chaos Zero laughed. "Just try and escape now!" Vincent tried pulling away from the portals with all his strength, yet it was useless.  
  
**Don't give up!** Chaos yelled all throughout his mind.  
  
Vincent was drawing near the portal's entrance. "Sorry Chaos..." Vincent let his sword fall from his grasp and on to the ground as he closed his eyes and hung his head. "...and Yuffie..."  
  
'Vincent!' the same voice rang through his mind.  
  
Vincent's head shot up as he pulled with all strength left in his body. Gradually, the portals were getting farther away from him as he continued pulling.  
  
  
  
"Impossible! No one can escape Oblivion!" Chaos Zero yelled. Vincent was almost home free as Chaos Zero threw his arms in the air once again and yelled the powerful attack spell, Oblivion.  
  
The portals became larger and stronger. They pulled with more force against Vincent as he struggled to break free.  
  
**Come on! Even Yuffie's rooting for you!**  
  
Vincent slowly broke free, step-by-step he pulled the Holy power within him from the evil powers. "ARGHHH!" he finally broke free of the powerful attack spell.  
  
"No way this is happening! There's just no way!" Chaos Zero shouted. The black portals disapeared as Vincent slowly took a few steps forward, breathing heavily from using all his strength. "Holy never loses in a battle with Evil!" he shouted, picking up his sword nearby.  
  
Chaos Zero smirked. "That's what you think!" he held out his arms in front of him, placing the base of one hand on the other and spreading out his clawed fingers.  
  
"All Creation!!" he shouted. Vincent, having heard the oh-so familiar attack quote, froze in position.  
  
**Get out of the way!!**  
  
Vincent felt as though he couldn't move. The purplish, green, white, and blue power beam blasted from Chaos Zero's hands and drew near Vincent.  
  
'Nooo!'  
  
Vincent quickly shuffled right, avoiding any confrontation with the attack. The beam shot right past him, disapearing into the blackness.  
  
**You about got yourself killed! What's wrong with you?!**  
  
*........*  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I must say, you have good dodging abilities." Chaos Zero said, dusting off his hands. "How dare you use her attack!!!" Vincent yelled out of the blue. Chaos Zero looked suprised. "Who's 'her'?"  
  
Vincent gritted his teeth. "You know damn well who I'm talkin' about!"  
  
"Oh who, Yuffie? Well it doesn't matter. I guess Roy forgot to tell you that I can steal attacks and learn them in seconds."  
  
"WHAT!?" Vincent was suprised.  
  
**I know how to defeat him now!**  
  
*Huh? How!?*  
  
**Remember how to finish off a demon for good? You must de-head him.**  
  
*I don't recall learning that, but I'll give it a shot.*  
  
Vincent readied his sword.  
  
"Oh no, don't think you're gonna get to me that easy." Chaos Zero lifted his right-arm and spread his clawed fingers out. "Catastrophe!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh shit!" Vincent stepped back.  
  
'Leviathan Cloak!'  
  
Vincent disappeared into thin air.  
  
Chaos Zero canceled the attack. "Wha--? Where'd he go?!" he looked all around.  
  
*I'm...invisible?*  
  
**Yup, guess so**  
  
*Did Yuffie---?*  
  
**Mmm-hmmm**  
  
  
  
Vincent silently snuck his way around and up behind the beast. The invisiblity cloak wore off as Chaos Zero saw him in the corner of his eye.  
  
"There you are!" he whipped around and slashed Vincent's left-arm. Vincent staggered backwards as Chaos Zero powered up for another attack.  
  
"Leviathan Cloak!" Vincent shouted and disapeared again. "Grr...not again!" Chaos Zero looked all around. "Wait a minute! I can learn it!" Chaos Zero said prouldly. "Leviathan Cloak!" Chaos Zero remained visible. "What the hell? Come on! Leviathan Cloak!" he shouted once more. "Dammit!" he still remained visible.  
  
"Only the Holy can learn and use it..." came Vincent's voice within the darkness. "Where are you!?" Chaos Zero searched the area. "Leviathan is Holy. Meaning only pure hearts can use it." came his voice again as he appeared several yards in front of the beast.  
  
"Ah, so you think you've won?" Chaos Zero asked. "It's not over until it's over." all three goldish-cream colored white materia orbs began to glow in the slots of the sword. Vincent closed his eyes and chanted something softly as he raised his sword high into the air.  
  
The materia orbs glowed even brighter as a light of gold shot from all three, connecting as one beam of light, shooting towards Chaos Zero and surrounding him in gold light.  
  
"ARGH! WHAT IS THIS!!?" Chaos Zero began to levitate into the air.  
  
**Vincent wait, before you cut off his head, you should cut off his right wrist so he's free of powers!**  
  
*Should or have to?*  
  
**Well, it'd be funny to see him not able to use his powers!**  
  
*Chaos, this is serious! Yuffie's life is on the line! I have to hurry!*  
  
**Hopefully the Lifestream won't take her yet...**  
  
  
  
Vincent chanted something else. Chaos Zero fell to the ground. "Yeah, and what was that all about?!" he asked, rubbing his sore arm. "That attack won't work..." Vincent said simply. "But this one will!"  
  
"Leviathan Cloak Supreme!!" he yelled and vanished into thin air once more. "You stupid fucker! What the hell do you think you're gonna do!?" Vincent crept slowly behind Chaos Zero, so that he wouldn't hear footsteps.  
  
"Show me where you are! Or I'll----!!" Vincent quickly brought his blade up and executed a clean slice through Chaos Zero's neck. "AAAAAHHHRRGHH!!" Chaos Zero yelled and collapsed, de-headed and never to be seen again.  
  
Both his head and body disappeared from sight. The whole scenery went from pure black, to back to the cave behind Lucrecia Falls. Vincent felt a strange tingle in his soul.  
  
**Haha! Looks like I'm restored!**  
  
Vincent nodded and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Oh no! The sun's going down! Phoenix is leaving!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like? I hope so, well the next (and last) chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review!! ^__^ 


	27. I'll always be by your side Dedicated to...

Last chapter! Oh, too bad it has to end here. Well, maybe I should make a sequel? Hmm...let me know what you think! Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Roy Lygar, everything else (except for Roy's traits) is owned by Squaresoft. © Roy Lygar All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 26: I'll always be by your side (Dedicated to Vantia-Vantresque)]  
  
{I'll dedicate my first chapter of the sequel to all my reviewers if I start one}  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent's invisibility cloak began to ware off as he ran as fast as he could to the Highwind. Everyone but Yuffie was still stone, but Vincent needed to focus on Yuffie at the moment.  
  
As soon as he reached her, he gently picked her up and ran near the cave of Phoenix.  
  
Unfortunatly, the great fire bird was exiting his cave, ready to take flight.  
  
"No wait Phoenix!!!" Vincent yelled after the bird as he ran a bit faster. Phoenix spread his wings high and jumped into the pinkish-orange sunsetted sky. He took flight and hovered above his cave for a moment.  
  
"PHOENIX!!" Vincent yelled, reaching the cave of the Fire God, known as Great Phoenix Fire Bird. The bird did not look at Vincent, it looked high into the sky as it flew higher every second. "NO PHOENIX!!" Vincent yelled as loud as he could, and yet, the echo reached the large bird.  
  
Phoenix whipped his head around and looked near the ground at the man holding the young girl in his arms. "CAWW!" Phoenix screeched and flew a bit higher, not interested in what the man might have to say.  
  
Vincent's jaw dropped. "COME BACK PHOENIX!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" he shouted once more. Phoenix didn't even look back once....  
  
Then, the disaster began....  
  
  
  
The ground began to shake fiercely underneath Vincent. He kept a tight grasp on Yuffie, making sure she wouldn't fall.  
  
Phoenix sensed this and looked back once more, seeing that Vincent was struggling to stand on the shaking ground beneath him, and that this was no earthquake. It was something tht happened a lot around the great bird, something far worst than an earthquake...  
  
Suddenly, the ground split into a giant crack, trailing from the cave to past the Highwind. Green light flowed from it as it spread and made tiny slits into the rest of the ground around Vincent.  
  
Vincent looked frantically around for a way out, but he was surrounded.  
  
*The Lifestream!!*  
  
**You gotta get Phoenix before it takes her!**  
  
"PHOENIX, PLEASE!!" he yelled at the bird. Phoenix hastily swooped down and swiftly landed on a patch of land that wasn't cracked. Vincent looked up at the tall, flame tailed and flame feathered bird. He was a lot bigger than imagined. Reaching up to a height of twenty-three feet tall.  
  
"Thank you, Great Phoenix!" Vincent nodded. "I have a request to ask of you, but you have to hurry before she's accepted by the Lifestream! My request is---" Vincent was cut off by the loud roaring sounds that were produced from the Lifestreams cracks.  
  
"Please ressurect her!" he said quickly. Phoenix eyed Vincent like he was crazy. He then looked lower at his blood-covered white outfit. Phoenix shot Vincent an angry look of disapointment.  
  
Vincent looked at his outfit and pointed. "Oh this? I've defeated a demon, really!" Phoenix's expression didn't change.  
  
"Please believe me! I can prove---" the Lifestream roared again as it surrounded Yuffie in a beam of bright green light. "No! She's being taken! Please Phoenix, I'll do anything! Don't let her be taken away from me!!"  
  
Vincent tried reaching for the now levitating Yuffie, but his arm went through her like she was a ghost. "Anything Phoenix!! She died innocently! Please!" Vincent begged.  
  
**He wants something in return!**  
  
Phoenix spread his wings as far and wide as they could go. A yellowish- orange light began to emerge from his wings and surround Yuffie. He pulled with great strength and power against the Lifestream's force. "That's it! Come on Phoenix! You can do it! Don't give up!"  
  
The fire bird pulled and pulled, yet the Lifestream did not resist pulling each second. Phoenix screeched and cawed as he pulled with great strength.  
  
Out of the Lifestream, came a pale ghost. "I'll do all I can to help." the ghost said, taking form of a familiar girl. "Aeris!?" Vincent said, shocked. The ghost disappeared out of sight and back into the Lifestream.  
  
Phoenix continued the 'tug-of-war' game with the Lifestream, not holding back one ounce of strength. Yuffie was drawing near the green light of the Lifestream. "Come on!!" Vincent cheered on still, for there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Phoenix gave a final, powerful tug. Yuffie was repelled far away from the Lifestream and gently set on the ground with the help of Phoenix's powers.  
  
The large bird stepped in front of her, blocking the Lifestream from her.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~ONCE AGAIN, YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY, PHOENIX. A YOUNG CETRA CONVINCED ME TO LET HER LIVE, SO, YOU CAN KEEP THE GIRL, BUT NEXT TIME SHE WON'T BE SO LUCKY....~~**~~**~~ The Lifestream had spoken.  
  
The giant crack and the rest of the light-green slits of Lifestream swallowed back into the Planet. Vincent ran over to Yuffie.  
  
"Phoenix, I don't know how much I can thank you for all of this..." Vincent began. The bird cawed happily and turned towards him.  
  
"Oh, I take it you want something in return, eh? Well, how's this?" Vincent drew his Holy sword and held it out to the bird. Phoenix looked him deeply in his eyes, almost like he was searching his soul. The bird lifted his left talon and accepted the sword. As soon as the sword was separated from him, his regular outfit of all black, metal golden boots, and blood red cape was restored to his body. His eyes were turned back to blood red as well.  
  
Vincent nodded as the bird set the sword on the ground. "Go on..." he motioned for the bird to fulfill his task. Vincent backed up several feet.  
  
Phoenix spread his wings high and closed his eyes. A loud, echoing squawk was heard throughout the valley as the same beam of yellowish-orange light surrounded Yuffie. Nerve-wrecking moments later, she awoke silently, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
  
  
Vincent ran over to her as fast as he could. Phoenix knew that Vincent was happy. Turning to head towards his cave, he spotted the Highwind and all of the stone covered humans. He closed his eyes and waved a wing.  
  
The stone cracked and chipped off them, freeing their imprisioned bodies.  
  
Phoenix turned back towards Vincent, whom was already at Yuffie, kneeling down and holding her back up with his claw and leaving the rest of her body to lay, for she still might be in a bit of pain from where the bullet had struck her.  
  
Vincent looked back at Phoenix and smiled. The fire bird picked up the sword with it's beak and took flight to the heavens, leaving everyone in peace.  
  
Vincent focused his glance back to Yuffie, whom was looking in his blood red eyes from the time he came to her. He looked back down in her eyes. He feared he'd never see her beautiful, sparkling, cheerful, and young eyes look up at him again.  
  
A crystal colored tear fell from his face down onto her cheek. She reached her hand up to his face and wiped the oncoming tears away.  
  
"Be happy, Vinnie, I'm back." she said in a soft tone. "No more worries..." Vincent's hair untangled from his loose low ponytail and fell down, covering his face and hiding his expression.  
  
"I know what all happened....I was there with you..." she smiled. "And I'm proud that you sucessfully won the battle. Roy deserved a painful death. He should of never killed my mother. Thank you for saving me again..."  
  
Vincent nodded. She sat up a bit as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Yuffie never wanted a moment like this to end. Never.  
  
Vincent deepend the kiss a bit and pulled away. "Yuffie....." he began. "Yeah?" she became curious about the tone in his voice. He embraced her in a warm-hearted hug. "No need to thank me." he said softly. "Why?" she was still curious. "Because..." he let those words drift in the air for a moment...  
  
  
  
"I'll always be by your side."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


	28. Epilogue

Well, here's the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading it!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I even have to put a disclaimer on this? Oh well. Square owns all FF7 material, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll always be by your side [Epilogue]  
  
  
  
{Vincent}  
  
Three weeks after the incident with Roy, Vincent and Yuffie had continued living with Cloud and Tifa. He'd been saving up some money to buy a cabin in the Nibelheim mountains for he and Yuffie to live in. He had not thought about marriage, for the age gap between the two. Chaos had always told him that love is the only thing needed; you needn't worry about age differences or 'taking advantage' of one another.  
  
Ever since the incident, Vincent had wanted to paint. He had no idea why, but he thought it was Yuffie's beauty that inspired him to paint or maybe even write. Write? No, maybe just painting would be better. Vincent's artistic traits were far better than his poetic or literature ones.  
  
The Masamune sits upon the wall of Vincent's bedroom, hanging with slight dullness filling upon it. He explained that he wanted it in his bedroom, making sure it was in sight most of the time and set in a safe place where it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands again.  
  
He didn't want to start painting just yet. He wanted to wait until he moved into a new house, with a room just for painting. He loved to see that happen. He wanted it to happen soon. VERY soon.  
  
  
  
{Yuffie}  
  
Vincent had spoken to her about moving into a new house soon, or so he thought. Yet she never found out what kind of house it was going to be, where it was going to be, or anything of that sort. He'd told her it was all going to be a suprise.  
  
Her father, Godo, hadn't contacted her at all since she'd moved in, but she knew he would be anytime now....  
  
Ever since the incident with Roy, she'd been thinking as well as Vincent. About the kiss, about him, about living together, almost everything. Yet marriage never crossed her mind. The only main thing she concentrated on was the new house. About living with him....alone...  
  
She wanted it to happen soon. VERY soon.  
  
{Everyone else}  
  
As for Elena, Reno, and Rude, they thanked Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa for helping back at the Shinra building. Although Tseng was gone, they could mannage to find a new job, so they left to roam the Planet in search of one.  
  
Reeve's body was found at the collapsed Shinra building. He had no injurys, yet he knew what had happened all along, just couldn't stop it.  
  
As for Cid, the Highwind had broken down after he dropped everyone else off, leaving the massive ship lay in his yard, working hard to fix it back up.  
  
Cloud and Tifa stayed mostly the same, except for the fact that Vincent and Yuffie would be moving out soon made Tifa sad. Her and Yuffie had bonded so well before all those bad things began happening to Yuffie. Tifa wished that they could stay a while longer. She really enjoyed the company.  
  
Cloud thought up of jobs that Vincent could work at in Nibelheim, yet found nothing. He researched every night looking for one.  
  
  
  
All was well in the house of the four. With Roy gone, Yuffie felt safe once again, without worrying about Dark Nation, Rufus, OR Roy chasing after her, ever again.  
  
Yuffie wondered what Godo would say if he found out she was going to live in a house with Vincent....alone...  
  
She grinned at the thought, seeing an image of her father turning red in the face and having steam shoot out of his ears.  
  
Once again with Yuffie safe, she could feel free to smile, grin, and even laugh again. 


	29. Help me please!

Dear EVERYONE:  
  
  
  
Ahhh! I need help with coming up with the sequel's name! I don't know what to name it! If you can choose from the following titles of which one is the best, then that would REALLY help! If you think you have a better title for the sequel, then e-mail me at shay_223@hotmail.com or post a review telling me the title and why you chose that title name. If you could help me out with this, I'd be very grateful and if you could, please choose a title below that you think best fits the upcoming sequel of this story. Thank you.  
  
'Will You Always be by My Side?' --I like that one, but it's kind of too much like my old title.  
  
'The Things People do for Love' --Hmm...I dunno...  
  
'I'll Save You, No Matter What' --kind of well...corny...  
  
'You're There Whenever I Call' --ummm....?  
  
'You're There Whenever I Need You the Most' --err....  
  
Ah shit! What am I doing?! This is horrible! My titles SUCK! Grr, please send me some good title names...please? The sooner you send them, the sooner the sequel gets posted! Please hurry!  
  
Thanks for reading this GODDAMN PIECE OF CRAP! ....Sorry...I just am stressed that I can't get a title name...  
  
Yes, I'm desperate! Please send me ideas! If you can, I'll be sooo happy!  
  
Once again....thank you for reading this GOD---ah, never mind. Just please hurry with the ideas. I need all the suggestions I can get!  
  
~~~Shayster~~~ 


End file.
